The end? Or a new beginning? (Part 2)
by MissEclipse
Summary: Part 2 of my take on what happened to the A-Team after the "Grey Team" TV episode (which was officially the last episode of the series). Might help if you have read Part 1 but not absolutely essential. Some knowledge of the last season of the A-Team may be beneficial. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**[NB: Time line: June 1987]**

**Chapter 1: Return to Angelino Heights**

A couple of months had passed by since the A-Team had left their friends, Kami and Craig Wilson, back in Angelino Heights. They often thought about the brother and sister. They had been hired to help their friend, Teresa Lombardi, back in March, when she (and indirectly the Wilsons) had become the target of a slimeball called Harry Sykes. The team were glad to hear that he had been sentenced for his involvement in assault, extortion and drug smuggling and would spend a very long time serving out his days in a Californian prison.

Murdock and Face had become especially fond of Kami. BA had a mutual respect for them both and even Hannibal had bonded with them in a strong, paternal sort of way. Their parents had died when Kami was young and Hannibal had become sort of a "father figure" to them.

Kami, who had been true to her word and wrote to Murdock at least once a week, had informed him that Colonel Decker had been sniffing around, trying to glean information of their whereabouts. Kami, Craig and Teresa had all feigned acknowledgement of their existence, insisting they were helped by a bunch of "Out of Towners" and he soon gave up the hunt. He was used to hitting a blank wall when it came to the A-Team's clients.

The team's other nemesis, General Stockwell, still appeared to be elusive. Although Hannibal was sure they had "crossed paths" with him during the Wilson case, it would seem that the General was prepared to "let them loose" for a bit longer. Either that or he really didn't know where they were – but Hannibal had every belief that Stockwell knew exactly what they had been doing and where they had been hiding over the last month or so.

Then, by a stroke of luck, Craig managed to procure a two bedroom apartment for the team to stay near Los Angeles. A friend, who worked with him at the LA Courier, was taking an overseas assignment and would be out of the country for several months. He had left the keys with Craig and instructed him to find a "sitting tenant" to look after the place until he got back.

Kami passed on this news to the team. It was very convenient for them to have a static residence to use as a base and gratefully accepted the offer. Kami left the key and address details in the mailbox that she and Murdock had been communicating from.

As much as she would have liked a chance to see them all again, she knew it would be dangerous to compromise their position. Hannibal wanted to make sure they kept a low profile for a while so Decker didn't pick up their trail again. But at least it meant the brother and sister could contact the team more easily at their new address, using alias names in their correspondence.

Spring turned into early Summer. The A-Team were enjoying their new-found freedom and had managed to stay out of trouble! Craig had given them names of a couple of prospective clients who required their services. He was a good contact to have on board and, like Amy Allen, was able to assist them with relevant information when they needed it.

They were lazing around in the apartment, late one morning, when they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Hannibal picked it up and answered "Hello" in a low, gruff voice.

"Hannibal, is that you?", a voice answered back. "It's Craig".

"Hi kid", replied Hannibal, brightening up when he heard his voice. "What's up?"

"Well I've just heard some disturbing news", said Craig. "I'm holidaying with my wife in London and my editor has just rang me to let me know that Harry Sykes is on the run from jail".

"What - how the hell did that happen!", exclaimed Hannibal, his stance immediately becoming brisk and alert.

"He was involved in an outdoor assignment - digging up ditches in the road or something -when there was a gas explosion nearby", continued Craig. "Quite a few people were injured, including the inmates and the guards." "Unfortunately, some of the prisoners escaped in the commotion – including Sykes."

"Trust him to worm his way out of trouble", said Hannibal, his eyebrows puckering up in a solemn frown. "When did this happen, Craig?"

"American time?" – "Yesterday morning, I guess", replied Craig. "The thing is, Hannibal, I've got an uneasy feeling about him being on the run." "You don't think he'll come after Kami, do you?"

Hannibal thought back to the moment when the A-Team had captured Sykes and his two drugging-dealing associates. Sykes had made a back-handed comment to Craig about Kami having to watch her back. Kami had no idea that this exchange of words had passed between her brother and Sykes, as Craig had kept it from her, not wanting to worry her unnecessarily.

But Hannibal knew that Sykes had taken an unhealthy interest in Kami and his behaviour had almost become obsessive and dangerous towards her. It had led to his downfall in the end, as he clearly let his ulterior motives get in the way of the case in hand.

"I don't know, Craig", said Hannibal. "Sykes has always been a loose cannon and now he's on the run there's no telling what he will do."

"I just feel so helpless, Hannibal", groaned Craig. "There's nothing I can do whilst I'm here in London." "I have been trying to ring her at home but I just keep getting the answering machine."

"Well, it is the school holidays, Craig, I'm sure she must have made plans", said Hannibal, trying to reassure him that everything was okay. Kami was a teacher who worked at the local elementary school and was now on her summer vacation.

"I know", sighed Craig. "She went to Florida for a week with some friends but she should have been back yesterday." "I'm sure she would have returned my calls by now – she knows how much I worry about her".

Hannibal chuckled into the phone. Craig was the eldest of the two siblings and he took his "Big Brother" role very seriously. However, Hannibal could hear the anxiety in Craig's voice and he himself felt a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"You know, Craig," he said finally, "we've got nothing on at the moment." "We could take a trip to Angelino Heights and check everything is okay if you like?"

"Oh, Hannibal, that would be great, but are you sure you want to risk it?" replied Craig. He knew that the four men were fugitives on the run from the military and didn't want to make things difficult for them.

"No problem, kid," said Hannibal. "You know how we love a challenge!"

Craig expressed his thanks and left a contact number for Hannibal to keep in touch with him in England. They said good-bye and Hannibal put the phone down.

Face raised his head up from the "Fine Art" magazine he was reading and looked quizzically at Hannibal.

"We going back to Angelino Heights, Colonel?", he asked, perking up at the prospect of seeing Kami again. BA also looked up questionably from the transistor set he was tinkering with.

"Looks like it", replied Hannibal. "Where's Murdock?"

"I'll go get the fool", said BA. "Probably messin' around with his Atari games!"

Hannibal waited until both men came back into the room and relayed Craig's message to the team. They were very concerned to hear that Kami could be in trouble. Murdock also felt a wave of excitement sweep over him at the thought of spending some time with her. It wasn't long before they were packed up, in the van and speeding down the freeway towards Angelino Heights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sykes**

It took an hour or so to get to Angelino Heights. BA switched the radio on. The news about the escaped prisoners had already made the headlines. This prompted Hannibal to randomly ring Kami during the journey, but there was still no reply from her, making them all feel equally nervous.

Finally they reached her house. The spring flowers which had so prettily adorned the garden when they first met the Wilsons, were replaced with summer marigolds, pansies and blooming roses. The place had a warm, welcome look about it and each member of the team felt like this was somewhere they could always call home.

As BA drove up the drive, they noticed that there was already a car parked, slightly skewwhiff, outside the house.

"That's not Kami's car, is it?" asked Hannibal, frowning slightly as he tried to recall the model of her car.

"I don't think so", answered Face. "But whoever it is, they sure seemed to be in a hurry to park up". He was making reference to the rather abandoned way the car had been left.

The team got out of the van, Hannibal instinctively arming himself with his Smith and Wesson. As they walked up the drive a man came wandering out of the house, stopping abruptly when he saw the four men approaching, a startled expression spreading over his face.

"Hello friend", said Hannibal, eyeing him up warily. There was certainly something very shifty-looking about him.

The man grunted a hello back, fiddling uncomfortably with his shirt collar, which looked at least two sizes too small for him.

"You here to visit Kami?" asked Murdock, also feeling rather uneasy about the way the man was behaving.

The man just stared back at Murdock, a slight trace of panic appearing in his eyes. BA shook his fist at him, impatiently.

"The man asked you a question, sucker", he barked out irritably.

The man suddenly tried to make a dash back into the house, but he wasn't going to get away from BA, who caught him easily and then floored him with one single punch. Hannibal stood over him and pulled him up by his shirt.

The man cried out in pain. Hannibal noticed that there was blood seeping through a very badly-dressed bandage, staining his shirt. It looked like he had a nasty chest wound. Hannibal pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at the man.

"You better start talking fast", he growled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I didn't want get involved in this shit", stammered the man. "I didn't know he was going to come here to ….… he said she was his girlfriend and that she would help us".

Hannibal and BA looked at the man in shock, as they realised he must be one of the escaped prisoners. Face and Murdock were already running towards the house. BA hauled the man along with him, following Face and Murdock, with Hannibal close behind.

Murdock got to the house first and hurled himself at the door with some urgency. Luckily, the door was only half-closed and burst open behind Murdock's weight. He and Face rushed into the hall and heard screams coming from the living room.

They sprinted quickly into the room to find Kami wrestling with Sykes. He had pinned her down on the sofa and was desperately trying to overpower her as she thrashed wildly back at him, frantically trying to ward off his advances.

They must have been struggling for quite some time. Sykes had scratch marks down the side of his face and a bloody nose. Kami's lip was bleeding and her blouse was torn where Sykes had tried to rip it open.

He was shaking her violently in an attempt to stop her from retaliating. He then started to tug at her skirt, trying to pull it down past her hips. He looked up impulsively when he heard the unexpected arrival of footsteps coming into the room. The surprised look on his face quickly changed to anger when he saw his former enemies approaching. Hannibal stepped forward and pointed his gun at him.

"Give it up, Sykes!", he yelled.

But Sykes was in no mood to give up that easily. He jumped up from the sofa, dragging Kami up in front of him, at the same time picking up what looked like a kitchen knife from the nearby coffee table. He positioned it dangerously close to Kami's throat.

"Don't think I won't do it, Smith!" he threatened, his eyes darting madly back and forth around the room.

Hannibal hesitated and the rest of the team froze on the spot. Sykes continued to hold the knife at Kami's throat.

"Get the gun, Travis", ordered Sykes to the other prisoner. Travis was still being held by BA, who reluctantly let him go. Travis quickly disarmed Hannibal and told the team to get back and sit down by the wall. They did as they were told, not wanting Kami to get hurt if they didn't comply.

Travis began to back-track towards the living room door, cautiously keeping the team in sight.

"Come on Sykes", he said, "Let's get out of here". He was panting slightly as he put his hand over his chest. Hannibal guessed his injury was probably a result of getting caught up in the gas explosion and was clearly causing him some discomfort.

Sykes gave Hannibal an ugly smirk. "I think we better take some insurance with us", he said, running his free hand down over the curves of Kami's body.

The team looked on in horror as they watched Sykes dragging Kami along with him. He was still holding the knife at her throat and she had no choice but to go with him. She stumbled over her feet as Sykes pulled her along and he gave her some slack by lowering the knife slightly away from her throat.

Now that the pressure of having the knife directed at her throat was gone, Kami knew this was probably the only chance she would have to escape. She stopped in her tracks, causing Sykes to unexpectedly bump into her and then she forcibly pushed her weight against him so that the two of them fell backwards on to the floor, crashing heavily against the wall unit.

They both put their hands up to cover their heads as some of the contents on the shelves fell down on top of them. Kami took her chance and stood up quickly, ready to make a run for it. But Sykes was also surprising quick to get back on his feet and lunged at Kami with the knife. The blade just caught the top of her right shoulder, cutting through her skin, making her scream loudly in pain.

Hannibal made a move to leap forward and help Kami, but Travis immediately shot a couple of well-placed bullets at his feet as a warning not to move. He then started to back out of the room, yelling at Sykes in exasperation.

"You can do what you want, Sykes", he said, "But I'm getting out of here - _now_!"

Sykes had caught Kami up, but looked back at Travis nervously when he realised he was going to leave him if he didn't come. He didn't fancy his chances of being left alone with the A-Team without any shooting power. He twirled Kami around so she was facing him, bringing his face right up to her's in a menacing manner.

"This ain't over yet, Pretty Lady", he sneered. And with that he slammed Kami roughly against the wall and then pushed her away from him, causing her to tumble to the floor. She rolled over a couple of times and then came to a stop, remaining motionless where she lay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mixed emotions**

The team were twitching with frustration at not being able to help Kami. BA was punching his fist into his hand, his eyes glaring angrily at the two men. Murdock's face was etched with concerned emotion as he saw Kami lying hurt on the floor. Even Face, who was usually the most even-mannered member of the team, was inwardly furious. His blue-grey eyes glistened with contempt and disgust as he watched Sykes running out of the room, still brandishing the kitchen knife.

Travis fired off another couple of warning shots and then bolted out of the house after Sykes. BA and Hannibal were immediately after them in hot pursuit. Sykes was already in the car with the engine revved up ready to go. Travis ran towards the passenger seat, but before he got in he shot the front tyre out on the van.

BA shouted curses at him angrily as he came bounding out of the house. Travis pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger. Fortunately for BA, Travis had used up all the bullets and so he threw the gun away in frustration as he jumped into the car. Sykes drove off at high speed, sparks exploding from the wheels as he skidded dangerously down the drive.

BA picked up the gun and handed it to Hannibal. There was nothing they could do as they couldn't chase the men without BA's ride. Hannibal stood staring at the disappearing car for a moment, a foreboding look darkening his piecing blue eyes. BA had seen that look before and he felt sure that Hannibal would have shown Sykes no mercy if they had caught up with him.

They went back into the house to find Face by Kami's side. He gently rolled her onto her back and felt sickened when he saw how badly her pretty face was bloodied and bruised. Murdock, who was looking over Face's shoulder, also gasped in horror.

Kami started to stir from her unconscious state, muttering to herself under her breath. She suddenly lashed out at Face in self-defence, not realising it was him.

"No, no," she screamed in distress, "leave me alone, leave me alone".

Face caught her fists, as she pummelled them against his chest.

"It's okay, Kami," he said softly, "It's me, Face – I won't hurt you".

"Face?", questioned Kami, looking slightly confused for a second.

"That's right, honey", Face replied, "We're all here – see". He pointed to the other members of the A-Team and a look of recognition finally registered across Kami's face.

"Thank God", she whispered, clasping Face's hand gratefully. He squeezed her hand reassuredly. She smiled back at him but then grimaced in pain, the effort making her pass out again.

Face looked up at Hannibal anxiously. Hannibal knelt down beside her and examined the knife wound. There didn't seem to be too much blood seeping out from the wound, but he knew she would be in a lot of pain.

"Get me the First Aid kit, Face," he ordered, "I need to cut away the fabric from the wound before infection sets in". Face hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave Kami's side. Hannibal glared at him.

"Quickly, Lieutenant", he snapped. Face leapt up instinctively at the sound of the Colonel's command, rushing into the kitchen to get the kit. He returned almost as soon as he was gone and passed it to Hannibal.

Hannibal put on a pair of disposable rubber gloves and then carefully cut away the sleeve of her blouse with the scissors, leaving her shoulder exposed. He then meticulously picked out as much of the remaining strands of fabric as he could and covered the wound with antiseptic cream. Face pulled out a large bandage from the box and helped Hannibal wrap it round Kami's shoulder for extra support.

"What now, Hannibal?", asked BA, his voice unusually soft and caring. Kami's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice.

"We need to get her to hospital - she may need some stitches", replied Hannibal. "It looks like it could just be a flesh wound but she'll also need an x-ray to make sure there is no tendon damage."

Kami started to protest. "No, Hannibal", she said weakly. "Too risky … might get recognised …".

Hannibal patted her arm gently to keep her calm. He looked at Murdock, thinking he was probably the best person to take her as he wasn't as easily recognisable as the rest of the team.

"Murdock", take Kami's car and get her to hospital as quick as you can", he said. "We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention by bringing any one up to the house".

"Er, wait a minute, Hannibal", said Face, jumping up immediately from his crouched position next to Kami. "I'm not sure Murdock is the right person to deal with this.

"Why not?", asked Murdock.

"Well, no offence, buddy, but you're not the best person in the world to deal with an emotional crisis", replied Face.

"Offence taken", retorted Murdock, in a hurt voice. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Face".

"Oh, come on Murdock, you know what I mean", continued Face. "You say one wrong word at the hospital and we could all end up in very hot water". "I can handle these situations better than you."

Hannibal looked at Face, slightly bemused by his bullish attitude. "I'm sure Murdock knows the drill, Face", he said. "Besides, out of the four of us, he is less likely to be recognised as a member of the A-Team.

Face huffed in annoyance. "I do know how to be discreet, Hannibal", he said, in a stand-offish manner. "After all, I have spent most of the last 15 years breaking Murdock out of the VA hospital."

"That's enough Face", said Hannibal in a warning voice. "Stand down".

"But Hannibal …" insisted Face, not ready to give up the argument just yet.

"I said stand down, Lieutenant!", Hannibal repeated again firmly, using Face's army rank in the hope that he would let it go. He hadn't seen Face this riled up since he had first met him as a stroppy teenager during their tour in Vietnam.

Face looked defiantly at Hannibal for a few seconds. It wasn't very often that he went against the Colonel's orders. He would whine about his elaborate plans every now and then and might even offer constructive advice, but he always followed his leader into battle in the end.

However, Face knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Hannibal if he pushed too hard. He sighed in mock submission and turned to Hannibal with an imploring look on his handsome face.

"I owe her, Hannibal", he said in a humble voice. "She covered my back once, remember?"

Hannibal couldn't help admiring Face for pulling the "blackmail" card out of the bag. He knew he was referring to the time during the Wilson case when Kami had saved him from nearly getting his head blown off.

"Okay, Face", said Hannibal, finally giving in to his request. "I guess Murdock can't drive and look after Kami at the same time". "But if you notice anything suspicious at the hospital you get back here quick."

"Yes, Colonel", replied Face.

"BA, we'll stay here and get the wheel fixed on the van", continued Hannibal. "We need to get it out of sight as soon as possible in case the cops start buzzing round." "Murdock, get Kami's keys and get going".

Murdock looked slightly miffed at Hannibal's decision, but he didn't question it. He knelt down beside Kami, and asked her where the car keys were. She pointed towards her handbag, which was lying on the floor nearby, next to her suitcase. She had only just arrived back from Florida when the two men had crashed in on her. Murdock gave her hand a quick squeeze before rising back up, found the keys and marched out of the house towards the garage.

BA gently picked Kami up and carried her out to the car, with Face and Hannibal walking behind. Murdock parked the car as near to the house as he could and Face jumped in to the back seat. BA lowered Kami to the ground and she climbed into the car next to Face. He put his arm round her and she rested wearily against him, her head dropping on to his shoulder.

"Keep her arm bent at the elbow, Face", said Hannibal, "and check her pulse is steady". "Try and keep her conscious." He banged on the top of the car.

"Get going, Captain", he ordered.

Murdock nodded to Hannibal with a sulky look on his face and drove off.

"What the hell was all that about?" the burly Sargent remarked, as bemused as Hannibal was about the two men's behaviour.

"I think I have a good idea", replied Hannibal, a wistful expression on his face. "Let's just say it will be interesting finding out how it all ends up!" BA nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Game plan**

Murdock glared back at Face angrily through his rear mirror. Why did he have to muscle his way in on his scam? He was tired of always being the monkey to Face's organ-grinder.

And why did he have to mention all that shit about the VA hospital? Probably just to make him look stupid in front of Kami. He glanced back in his mirror again and couldn't help feeling a pang of envy as he saw Face sitting there, with his arm around Kami, probably whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he pretended to be her "knight in shining armour".

Face was oblivious to Murdock's sullen mood. A lock of Kami's auburn hair tumbled down over her face, and he gently swept it out of the way behind her ear. She smiled weakly at him, trying to put on a brave face.

"You okay, honey?" he asked.

"It hurts, Face", grimaced Kami, her voice full of pain, "it hurts like hell".

"I know", replied Face, "But we'll soon be at the hospital". "Just try and keep awake".

He looked up and made eye contact with Murdock in the mirror. Murdock could clearly see the concern and anxiety spreading over Face's features and suddenly he felt ashamed of himself. This wasn't about him, or Face. It was about Kami.

"She's going to be alright, isn't she, Facey?", he said in a small voice to Face.

Face gently touched Kami's forehead and held her wrist to check her pulse. "She's beginning to burn up and her pulse is racing", said Face. "The quicker we can get her to hospital the better". "There's a good chance she may start going into shock soon".

Fortunately it wasn't a long journey to the hospital. As Murdock approached the building he saw a couple of patrol cars pull up and several MPs disembarked. They made their way into the hospital.

Murdock pulled up and stopped on the "drop-off only" slip road.

"What's up?", enquired Face, wondering why Murdock had stopped here instead of the main entrance to the A&E.

"MPs!", replied Murdock.

Face tutted in annoyance.

"So what?", he said impatiently. "They're not looking for us."

Murdock wasn't convinced and looked doubtfully back at Face.

"Look", continued Face. "That car Sykes was driving was obviously stolen and they've traced it to Angelino Heights." "The driver has probably already told them that one of the prisoners was injured and they're checking all the local hospitals in case they were stupid enough to try and get medical help."

"I don't know, Face", said Murdock. "What if one of them recognises you?" "It's not worth taking the chance, is it?"

Face started to protest further but was interrupted by Kami.

"Murdock's right, Face", she said in a breathless voice. "I didn't save your arse so you could get yourself thrown back into jail again!"

Face half grinned, half-frowned at Kami's comment. He looked down at her flushed face and knew he was just wasting valuable time. Sighing inwardly, he made an instant decision to stop playing the hero and think about Kami's needs.

"You take Kami in", he said finally to Murdock. "I'll drive back to the house." "Ring and let us know what's going on when you get a chance."

Murdock nodded earnestly. He drove up nearer to the A&E entrance and switched the engine off. He jumped out and ran round to help Face get Kami out of the car. Face gave her a careful hug. "I'll come back later when it's a bit quieter", he said to her. She patted his arm affectionately.

"Don't worry, Faceman", she replied, "Murdock will look after me".

Face then made his way round to the driver's seat, glancing back at Murdock as he passed him. "Do you know what you are going to say to the hospital staff?", asked Face, as he opened the door.

Murdock bit his lip nervously. He had been so busy throwing imaginary daggers at Face, that he hadn't thought about his game plan at all.

"Tell them it was an intruder – probably a burglar who got nasty when Kami walked in on him", suggested Face. "You came round to visit Kami, found the door half opened and walked in to find him attacking her." "You fought with him and in the struggle Kami got stabbed accidently." "He panicked and ran." "His face was covered so neither you nor Kami could identify him." "Okay?"

"Okay", replied Murdock, in a grateful voice.

"Don't give any information about yourself unless you have to", continued Face. "If you do, give a false name and address and the cell phone number in the van."

"What about Kami's details?" asked Murdock.

Face thought for a moment. "Best you don't lie about that", he said. "We don't know how serious her shoulder injury is and they may have to get her medical records from her doctor". "Plus someone might recognise her and then it could get really awkward."

"Thanks Face", said Murdock. Face nodded back. "Try not to draw too much attention to yourselves", he said as he got into the car.

Face drove off and Murdock and Kami walked slowly to the entrance of the A&E. Kami's legs started to buckle underneath her and her head started to spin round as nausea kicked in. She collapsed in Murdock's arms.

"I'm sorry, HM", she stammered. "Can't seem to get my legs to move".

Luckily an ambulance driver who had just dropped off a casualty, saw the pair struggling and came to their immediate assistance.

He looking at Kami's injuries with some concern. "What the hell has happened here?", he questioned.

"Please help us", said Murdock in a desperate voice, as he tried to keep Kami on her feet. "She's been stabbed and needs urgent assistance".

The ambulance driver called to one of his colleagues, who came over with a stretcher for Kami to lie on. They carried her through to the A&E department and as they walked down the corridor, Murdock was aware that the MPs were taking a very keen interest in all the casualties. They glanced over briefly as they saw Kami being brought in, but soon lost interest when they discovered she wasn't who they were looking for.

Kami was carried into an empty cubicle. "I'll go get someone", said the second ambulance driver. The first ambulance driver stayed with Kami and examined the knife wound injury. He seemed pleased with the way it had been strapped up.

"Nice bit of first aid", he said to Murdock, in an impressed voice. Murdock just nodded in agreement.

After ten minutes or so, the second ambulance driver came back with a doctor and nurse and then disappeared. The remaining driver mentioned that Kami had been stabbed with a kitchen knife. The doctor quickly re-examined the wound and assessed the movement of her arm. He seemed quite happy that Kami wasn't in any immediate danger. He administered 5mg of morphine, just to take the edge of her pain and told the nurse to get her ready for x-ray.

"I'm afraid she's not top priority at the moment", confirmed the doctor, "It just looks like a flesh wound and may need a couple of stitches". "We'll get her to x-ray as soon as possible." "I just want to get confirmation there isn't any tendon damage."

"Okay, doc", said Murdock, exchanging a look of relief with Kami.

The doctor turned to the nurse and issued some orders.

"Give her a tetanus booster and then put her arm in a sling", he said. "Keep her warm and get regular pulse readings."

"Yes doctor", replied the nurse.

He turned back to Kami and examined her cuts and bruises on her face. He then did a few tests to check for concussion.

"Well young lady, those injuries to the side of your head are a bit more cause for concern", he said to her kindly. "Looks like you have slight concussion." "We'll keep you in overnight, but pending anything serious showing up on your x-ray to your shoulder, you should be okay to go home tomorrow."

Kami's jaw fell at the news, but Murdock smiled at her encouragingly. The doctor turned back to the nurse issuing more orders.

"Clean up her cuts and bruises, Nurse and get some personal details", he continued. "And we'll need to get in contact with the Police about the knife attack".

Kami looked at Murdock in alarm. "Is there really any need to call the Police, doctor?", she said. "I really won't be able to tell them much as I didn't see the intruder." "Besides, he's probably long gone by now".

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I'm afraid its hospital policy", replied the doctor. "If you don't want to make a statement then they probably won't take it any further, but I would strongly advise you to think about it."

He looked enquiringly at Murdock. "What about you, Sir", "Did you see anything that could be of help?"

Murdock shook his head solemnly. He suddenly wished that Face was here instead of him. Murdock was okay when it came to spouting out senseless mumbo jumbo, but Face had a natural gift of lying convincingly. He always seemed to have the right answers to awkward questions.

"I struggled with him briefly", he stuttered, "but his face was covered so I didn't get a good look at him". "I don't think he meant to use the knife, he just sort of panicked, I guess and then ran off".

"And I suppose he didn't mean to viciously attack your friend either?", said the nurse, adopting a rather hostile stance.

But before Murdock could answer, the nurse turned to Kami and spoke to her softly. "You know, dear, we have people here you can talk to …."

"Thank-you for your concern", Kami interrupted quickly. "But it's just a few cuts and bruises – nothing else happened". "I really would just prefer to forget about the whole incident".

The nurse patted her hand, sympathetically. She then turned her attention back to Murdock.

"I must ask you to wait in the waiting room whilst I make the young lady more comfortable", she said, in a rather haughty voice.

"No problemo", replied Murdock, feeling rather embarrassed under the weight of the nurse's intimidating glare. He had a feeling that she thought he had something to do with Kami being attacked. Not that he blamed her for being suspicious. Murdock was sure the nurse had seen similar situations where her assumption would probably have been right.

He waved at Kami, giving her one of his lopsided grins. "See you later, sweet potato", he said. Kami waved back weakly at Murdock with her good arm as he left. The doctor and the ambulance driver also left, leaving the nurse to tend to Kami in private.

Murdock made his way to the waiting room and got himself some water out of the dispenser. He gulped it down in one go and then took a corner seat in the room and sat down, waiting patiently until he could go and sit with Kami again. He held his head in his hands and looked down at an imaginary figure at his feet.

"Don't worry, Billy", he said in a hushed voice, patting the air where his dog's head would have been positioned. "Everything will be okay".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Paying the price**

Murdock waited for about half an hour in the waiting room and then started to get restless. Just as he had decided to go and check on Kami, the nurse who tended her came into the room to look for him.

"Your friend would like you go back in now", she said, her tone slightly more mellow than before. "Hopefully we'll get her into x-ray in another hour or so."

"Thanks, nurse", replied Murdock and made his way quickly to the cubicle. Kami was sitting up on the bed with her arm in a sling. Her battered face had been washed and cleaned and the nurse had brushed her hair back off her face. She was wearing one of those awful hospital gowns and Murdock couldn't help screwing up his face in disapproval.

"Not sure that outfit will make the next edition of Vogue, kimosabi", he joked.

Kami laughed and Murdock was pleased to see she was looking more calm and relaxed. The morphine the doctor had given her had obviously started to kick in and she didn't seem to be showing any signs of delayed shock.

"Hideous, isn't it", she agreed. "Do you think you could ask Teresa to bring some things in for me seeing as I have to stay in overnight?".

"Sure, I'll mention it to Hannibal when I ring later", he replied.

He sat down next to her whilst they waited for someone to take her to x-ray. The nurse returned every now and again to check on Kami, taking her pulse and generally fussing round her.

After about an hour the orderly came along to take her to the x-ray department. The nurse helped her into a wheelchair and told Murdock to go back to the waiting room. Kami grabbed his hand as he passed by.

"You will be here when I get back, won't you?" she asked, suddenly looking very vulnerable and fragile.

"You bet, baby", he replied fervently. "I aint going anywhere until I know you're going to be okay."

Murdock watched anxiously as she was then whisked away. He really felt like he needed to get out for some fresh air, so he decided it would be a good time to let Hannibal know what was happening.

He made his way towards the pay phones, just outside the A&E department and dialled Kami's home number. Hannibal picked the phone up his end almost as soon as Murdock had dialled the number. He gave Hannibal a quick update and mentioned to him about Teresa bringing over Kami's things. Hannibal said he would ring Teresa and sort it out with her.

"You holding out okay, Captain?", asked Hannibal, the tension in Murdock's voice not going completely unnoticed. He heard him sigh into the phone.

"I'm okay, Colonel", he said. "It's just hard, you know, seeing her all beat up an' all".

"She'll be alright, Murdock". "She's one of life's survivors – just like us!"

Murdock cheered up slightly at Hannibal's remark. There was no doubt that Kami was indeed a very determined and courageous young woman. They talked for a few more moments and then Murdock ended his call with Hannibal.

He estimated that it would probably take half an hour or so before Kami came out of x-ray, so he sloped off to one of the benches. He sat down and stretched his long legs out in front of him and closed his eyes. Early evening was just drawing in and Murdock laid back with his hands behind his head, enjoying the caress of the light summer breeze on his face.

He laid there for a good 20 minutes when all of a sudden he sensed that somebody was nearby. He quickly opened his eyes and saw the nurse who had been looking after Kami standing in front of him. He noticed from her badge that her surname was Wallis.

"Mr Vickers?", she said. "I have a message from your friend, Kami".

Murdock jumped up in a start, assuming that Kami must have given the nurse a false name. "Is she okay?", he asked his voice full of concern.

"Yes, she's fine", she replied, "She's had her x-ray and should get the results shortly." "She has been moved to one of the side wards on the recovery unit." "We've given her some Demerol, just to help her with pain relief."

"Can I go see her now?", asked Murdock.

"Look, I'm not really sure if I should be telling you this," said Nurse Wallis, looking round her a little nervously. "But Kami seems to think that you are one of the good guys in all this, so I'll take her word for it." "There a couple of MPs with her, asking questions about her injury and an escaped prisoner called Harry Sykes." "She said to tell you to stay clear until they are gone."

Murdock looked startled at this news. "Damn!", he cursed out loud.

Nurse Wallis studied the pilot's face. Her instinct told her that although there appeared to be something suspicious about Kami's attack, she was sure that he genuinely wanted to help his young lady friend.

"My shift is almost finished," she said, looking at her watch. "But if you like I will give you the heads up when the coast is clear for you to go back in."

Murdock hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if he trusted her. But there was something in her eyes that made him feel sure she was on his side.

He threw her a grateful smile and said he would wait by the bench until it was safe to come in. After a short while he saw the MPs coming out of the building. They had a quick conflab outside the entrance and then returned to their respective patrol cars and were soon driving off.

Murdock waiting for a few more minutes. He saw Nurse Wallis appear at the entrance of the building, signalling for him to come in. She escorted him to Kami's room and, after checking to see that Kami was okay, she wished her good luck and left the room.

The first thing Murdock noticed when he walked towards Kami was that she looked very upset. Her face looked flushed and now that her hair was brushed back from her face, Murdock could see the full extent of her injuries, making him cringe inwardly. She also looked dog-tired, as if all the adrenaline that had kept her going before had suddenly been zapped from her.

"How's it shakin' babe?", he said, in a light-hearted voice, trying to cheer her up. Kami looked very relieved to see Murdock.

"You got my message, then?", she said anxiously.

Murdock sat down on the bed beside her. "Sure did," he replied. "What's the rap?"

Kami repeated her conversation with the MPs. It appeared that they had made a connection between her and Sykes when they saw her name on the admission list of casualties. No doubt the MPs would have been put on high alert that both the Wilsons and Teresa Lombardi might be targeted by Sykes, as they had been the primary witnesses in relation to his prison conviction.

"They wanted to know if I thought the intruder could have been Sykes," said Kami. "I tried to fob them of, saying I didn't think so as he was the wrong size and build, but couldn't identify him exactly because he was wearing a balaclava." "I tried to make it sound like the intruder was just a random burglar, just like Face suggested."

"Did they ask about me?", enquired Murdock.

"Yeah, they wanted to know where you were so they could ask you some questions," she replied. "I told them you had left to join up with some friends we were supposed to be meeting, and they seemed to buy that." "I had to give them some personal details, though, just so they wouldn't get suspicious." "I said your name was Jerry Vickers and gave them the van mobile number." "Was that okay?"

Murdock patted her hand reassuredly. "You did just, fine, Kami," he said. "Do you think they will chase the attack up?"

"Well I said I didn't want to make a formal statement as there was nothing I could tell them about the intruder", said Kami. "They said they would leave it for now, but would have to investigate further if they thought he could be a risk to the public." "So I don't know ….". She left the last bit of her sentence hanging and Murdock could see the look of anguish appearing in her eyes again.

"It must have been tough," he said gently, "Having to lie about the attack."

Kami's eyes misted over. She gulped, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"The thing is, HM, what if he does attack someone else?" she said in a strained voice. "I was lucky - you guys were around to help me." "But what if the next person isn't so lucky?" "I couldn't live with the guilt if someone got hurt because I let him get away."

Murdock pulled her into a hug as her emotions finally took over. The shock of her ordeal and how close she had come to being raped was a bitter pill they both found hard to swallow. He could feel her body trembling as she sobbed in his arms. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her shoulder, stroking her hair softly, mumbling words of comfort.

He knew why she had lied. She didn't want to implicate the A-Team by putting them at the scene of the crime. She put their safety in front of her own, because she knew if the MPs found out her attacker was Sykes, they would be all over the investigation like bees to a honey pot. Also, if Colonel Decker got to hear about the incident it wouldn't take him long to start putting two and two together.

Plus there was the rather harrowing thought that the last words Sykes had said to Kami were "This aint over yet", which implicated it was only a matter of time before he came after her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Healing wounds**

Murdock held Kami in a compassionate embrace until exhaustion hit her and she finally fell asleep. He laid her carefully back against the pillow and rose up from beside her on the bed. Kami stirred at the sudden movement, uttering "no, no", under her breath a few times, but settled down again when Murdock gently stroked the side of her face.

He walked over to the window, staring out into the shadows of the night and wiped away his tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. He couldn't bear to see Kami this way and was even more frustrated that he couldn't do anything to help. It wasn't just her shoulder wound that was going to take time to heal, but also the demons inside her head. After all, this was now the second serious attack she had suffered at the hands of Harry Sykes.

He shook himself vigorously, knowing this wasn't the time to start falling apart. He grabbed a chair and sat down by the side of her bed. There was a lot of hustle and bustle going on outside as it looked like the staff were changing shifts. He knew he was going to get kicked out sooner or later, but he was prepared to sit by Kami's side for as long as she needed him to be there.

He wasn't sure exactly how long he had sat there – probably a good hour or so. The evening nurse came in every now and then to check on Kami, looking slightly irritated to see Murdock sitting there. But once Murdock flashed his deep brown eyes at her beseechingly, she relented and said he could stay for one more hour. She told him that her x-ray results had shown there was no tendon damage to her shoulder, so there was no reason why she couldn't go home tomorrow.

Murdock uttered his thanks and settled back in the chair. Eventually he closed his eyes and started to doze off. He was awakened, rather abruptly by a soft voice calling his name.

"Murdock", it's Teresa", the voice said. Murdock stood up immediately and gave her a hug.

"How is she?", she whispered, seeing that Kami was asleep.

"She's hanging on in there", said Murdock, quietly. "The x-ray showed no tendon damage, but she's obviously in a lot of pain and discomfort."

Teresa, placed a small bag down by the cabinet next to the bed. "I've bought some things for her, but I'll leave them here for now".

"She'll appreciate that", said Murdock. He offered Teresa his chair so she could sit down next to Kami.

"How did you get here?", he asked.

"Face brought me", she replied. "He's going to try and scam his way in!" "We weren't sure if the MPs were still hanging around".

Just as Teresa finished her sentence, Face came shuffling into the room. He had on a white doctor's jacket with a fake orderly's ID badge pinned to it. A black curly wig covered his blonde hair and he donned a matching oversized moustache. Murdock couldn't help grinning in amusement when he saw him.

"Is this your idea of being discreet, Face?", said Murdock, tweaking Face's moustache in a playful gesture. "Don't worry, buddy, all the MPs have gone."

Face flicked Murdock's hand away in mild frustration and took off the wig and moustache. He looked over to where Kami lay and immediately he became serious when he saw how frail and beaten up she looked.

"He did a good job on her, didn't he?", said Face, his voice thick with resentment.

Murdock nodded in agreement, not being able to find any words to justify the situation. Teresa also looked sickened, her eyes filling up with tears as she thought of the pain and suffering her dear friend must be going through.

Kami began to stir when she heard voices around her. Teresa got up and took her hand, and Face rushed to her side. It took a few seconds for Kami to register what was going on, but she managed to smile when she saw the two anxious faces staring down at her.

"How you doing honey?" asked Face, softly.

"All the better for seeing you, handsome", Kami replied in a sleepy voice.

She turned to Teresa, who was still grasping her hand firmly. "You okay, Tez", Kami asked her.

Teresa chuckled. "I should be asking you that", she remarked.

Murdock came over to join them and they talked quietly to each other. Face and Teresa were glad to hear that her shoulder injury wasn't serious and that she would be coming home tomorrow.

After about half an hour the night nurse came back into the room.

"I must ask you all to leave now," she said. "Miss Wilson really needs to get some sleep".

Murdock didn't look too pleased, but Kami urged him to go home and get some rest.

"I'll be okay, HM", she whispered. "Thanks for all you've done for me." Kami was almost asleep before she had finished her sentence.

"I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow", he said, bending over to give her a quick peck on the forehead. Kami smiled warmly back at him, her eyelids drooping shut.

"Okay", she replied, before drifting off to sleep.

Murdock turned to the nurse. "What's the best time to come back in tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Come in about 10am", she answered. "Doctor does his rounds between 10.00 and 11am, so he will discharge her then."

Teresa, Face and Murdock reluctantly left the room. Murdock looked back and at least got some comfort from the fact that at last she looked peaceful in her sleep.

Teresa had driven over with her daughter, Sofia to Kami's house to pack her overnight bag and had left her car there. Sofia had stayed with the rest of the team whilst her and Face visited Kami at the hospital, taking Kami's car.

Face drove them back to Kami's. When they got back to the house, Murdock updated Hannibal and BA with everything that had happened. Hannibal felt a bit uncomfortable with the fact that the MPs had been sniffing round.

"I think we better post sentry duty", he said to Face. "Just in case we get some unwanted visitors." "BA, you drive back with Teresa and Sofia and stay with them tonight." "Just a precaution in case Sykes tries to pull any more little stunts."

BA nodded back solemnly. He went to gather his things together whilst Teresa and Sofia said their good-byes.

"Thanks for looking after Kami", she said gratefully to the team, as they walked out with her to the car. "I take it her Craig knows what has happened."

Hannibal nodded. "Yes, I spoke to him in London." "He wanted to get the next flight back but I managed to persuade him to stay put for the time being."

Teresa gave everyone a hug and then got into the car with Sofia. The team waved as BA drove off into the night. Hannibal, Face and Murdock walked back to the house.

"I'll take first watch", said Hannibal. "Face, you're up in 4 hours."

"What about me, Colonel?", asked Murdock.

"I think you better get some rest, Captain", replied Hannibal "You look all done-in". "Let's pick this up again tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rough justice**

The next morning Murdock went back to the hospital. He walked into the room to find Kami sitting, dressed, on the side of the hospital bed. She was looking in a hand mirror and when she saw Murdock come into the room, she threw it down on the bed bedside her.

"Morning, beautiful", said Murdock, as he bounded towards her. He leant forward to give her a hug, but she flinched away from his embrace.

"Don't call me that", she snapped at him, causing him to back away from her in surprise. She picked up her hairbrush and tried to tie her hair back into a ponytail. She was obviously having difficulties as her right arm was in the sling and she was trying to do it all with her left hand.

"Here, let me help you," offered Murdock, reaching out for the hairbrush a little apprehensively.

"I don't need any help", she snapped back again. She immediately regretted her harsh manner as she saw a hurt look appear on Murdock's face. She flung the brush down in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, HM", she sighed, "I didn't mean to snap at you." "It's … well .. I've only just realised how awful I look."

"You still look beautiful to me", persisted Murdock. "Beauty isn't just about what lies on the surface, you know Kami, it's what lies underneath that's important."

"I guess you're right", she replied, surprised by his wise words of wisdom. "But it's not just about that, HM, I'm not that vain - really."

"What is it about then?", coaxed Murdock gently. He sensed from Kami's body language that something was bothering her. And if 10 years of psychiatric treatment had taught him anything, it was that bottling up these emotions would do more harm than good.

"I don't care about the cuts and bruises, I know they'll heal in time", she said. "But what Sykes tried to do – I couldn't have lived with the shame if he had succeeded". A haunting look appeared in the pools of her deep blue eyes. "I would rather have had my throat cut than live through something like that."

"But it didn't get that far, Kami", said Murdock firmly, trying to lift her out from the bad place she had retreated to in her head.

"But what if he tries it again?" she whispered, hardly able to bring herself to say the words.

Murdock sat down next to her on the bed and took her hands in his.

"We won't let that son-of-a-bitch get near you again, Kami", he said in a determined voice. "We're not going anywhere until he's safely back behind bars."

Kami started to protest, but Murdock lifted his hand up to stop her.

"Too late to worry about it now, muchacho", he said, "Hannibal's already on the jazz!"

Kami chuckled but then became serious again. "Do you think it's me, HM?", she asked. "Did I do something to make him think he could treat me that way?"

"Definitely not, Kami!", snorted back Murdock. "Don't try and blame yourself for his behaviour." "You're still that amazing, feisty, brave person that you were when we first met you." "Don't let what Sykes did eat you up – you're worth much more than that."

Kami looked Murdock straight in the eye, touched by his sincere sentiments.

"I must speak with BA about him calling you a crazy fool", she said defensively. "Because from where I'm sitting, you aint nobody's fool."

Murdock felt himself blush at Kami's response. "Oh shucks, thanks, Kami", he said shyly. "But BA don't really mean it – it's just the jibber jabber, that's all."

Kami laughed and the haunted expression on her face started to lift. She picked up the hairbrush and gave it to Murdock.

"Give it your best shot, Captain", she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kami was very pleased to be home again. The team were equally delighted to see her. Hannibal insisted that they would stick around until Sykes had been caught and sent back to prison. She has spoken with Craig, who, after much persuasion from Kami and Hannibal, decided not to cut his holiday short and come home. He was very relieved and grateful that the A-Team were looking after his sister.

Then the next day, whilst watching the TV, they all heard the news they had been waiting for. According to the report, the MPs had traced Sykes and Travis to an abandoned warehouse just outside LA. The prisoners, who had managed to get themselves some fire power, were involved in a shoot-out between them and the MPs. The report went on to say that both prisoners were killed in their attempts to evade escape.

Hannibal turned off the TV and nodded his head grimly . As far as he was concerned, Sykes could rot in hell. Justice had finally prevailed.

Kami looked totally stunned by the news and just sat there staring in disbelief at the TV. Gradually, as she digested the news, she turned to look round at each member of the team, the look of relief on her face radiating brightly out towards them.

Murdock immediately embraced her in a big hug. "It's over, Kami", he said in a soft voice. "You can move on now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Triangles**

Things soon began to settle down. Kami had one short visit from the Police, following up the knife attack, but she insisted she didn't want to take the matter any further and the case was closed.

Hannibal said the team would stay with Kami whilst she was convalescing. With both prisoners being killed in the shoot-out, the A-Team's anonymity was still intact, so Hannibal reckoned it was as good a place as any to stay. He still maintained Stockwell knew of their whereabouts and would soon come get them when he needed something done "his way", no matter where they were.

Kami made good progress. She attended physiotherapy sessions and after a few weeks was able to get rid of her sling. Her cuts and bruises started to fade and her bubby personality soon started to re-surface again.

Murdock and Face were particularly tentative of her. Whenever Hannibal or BA looked over, she always seemed to have one or the other by her side, which they both found amusing. As the team alternated between their apartment and Kami's house, it was nearly always Murdock or Face that stayed with her so she wasn't on her own.

One evening her and Murdock were deep in discussion about a particular album that Kami had bought. They had almost the same taste in music, very much enjoying the British imports and where always singing along together or dancing to their favourite tracks.

"They look kinda cute together, don't they?", commented BA, as he watched them laughing and playing around.

"Yeah," agreed Hannibal. "They seem to have bonded quite a bit since Kami was in the hospital."

Face immediately seemed put out by their comments.

"Well, I think we have all bonded with Kami in our own way", he rebuked. And with that he turned around and started to trudge out of the room.

However, when Kami and Murdock saw him coming, they immediately tried to get him to join in with their little dance routine. He wasn't quite as good with the moves as Murdock was, though, and soon he gave up, flopping down on the sofa with a defeated air.

Kami, sat down beside him, also needing to take a breather. She linked her arm in his as they watched Murdock prancing around, now enjoying playing the fool to his captive audience. Soon they were all laughing at his antics – Face included! He could never stay mad at Murdock for long.

Eventually Murdock collapsed in the armchair. As he looked over and saw Kami and Face looking cosy on the sofa it was his turn to feel a bit put out. It was clear from the look on his face that he didn't like the way they had linked arms and Face had inadvertently placed his hand on her knee as he leaned in to speak to her.

"Are we gonna practice our piano routine later, honey?" he asked her. Both Face and Kami played the piano and quite often enjoyed their little sessions together. It had helped Kami get the strength back again in her right arm, so they had a regular routine going on.

"Sure, Face", she replied, smiling warmly at him. Hannibal glanced at Murdock who looked like he was going to explode!

"Haven't you got a date, tonight Facey?" asked Murdock, mischievously cutting into their conversation.

Face turned to look at Murdock with a puzzled expression on his face. "Huh?, he mumbled.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten", continued Murdock, tutting disapprovingly. "Didn't you give that little redhead we bumped into at the store today your telephone number?"

Everyone looked at Face enquiringly. After a slight trace of hesitation the conman soon gathered his wits about him

"Oh, she blew me out!", he replied brightly. "Come on Kami, we might as well get some practice in before tea".

The pair rose from the sofa and made their way to the music room. Face gave Murdock a smug grin as he walked by and Murdock glared back at him. Just before they left the room, Face suddenly turned back to Murdock.

"Oh, by the way, Murdock," he said, "I forgot to tell you that Erica rang the van cell phone earlier. "She wanted to let you know that she's really sorry, but your pet hamster, Roger, died."

"Erica?", said Kami, "Whose Erica, HM?".

Murdock blushed bright red. He should have known better than to wind Face up.

"She's just a friend of mine back in Langley", he stuttered. "She lives in my apartment block."

"Yes, it's so romantic", said Face, faking enthusiastic interest in Murdock's relationship. "Their post boxes are right next to each other in the lobby." "That's how you met, isn't it Murdock?"

Murdock gave a half-hearted nod. "I'd better go give her a ring", he said as he pulled his lanky frame out of the armchair. Kami held on to his arm as he passed by.

"Sorry to hear about you're hamster, HM", she said in a soft voice.

"S'okay, muchacho", replied Murdock. "He spent more time with Erica than with me so she's probably more upset than I am." "She sorta looked after him for me when I wasn't around – which is most of the time." "I'll make the call on the cell phone".

"You can use the telephone if you like," said Kami.

"Oh, I'm sure Murdock would much rather speak to Erica in private, Kami", butted in Face, giving her a knowing look. "You know how these things are."

Kami nodded sympathetically.

"Actually", continued Face, "Murdock's been very good about keeping in touch with her since we left Langley." "She's the first real girl he has taken an interest in since he broke up with Kelly."

Murdock, who had almost left the room, turned round suddenly and scowled angrily at Face. He looked like he was going to retaliate by punching Face's lights out, but in the end he just sighed heavily and left the room.

"That was a bit below the belt, Lieutenant," said Hannibal in a cold voice.

"Yeah, Face", said BA. "You know how sweet he was on her."

Face could have kicked himself for being so insensitive. He knew he had over-stepped the line. Kelly Stevens had come into Murdock's life before they went to work for Stockwell and had made a big impact on him. Although he accepted that their relationship was never going to work due to his "unusual" circumstances, he was deeply upset when they decided to call it a day. Face wasn't sure that he had completely gotten over her.

Even Kami got the message that Kelly had meant something to Murdock and she fidgeted uncomfortably by Face's side, not knowing quite what to do or say.

"I better go and apologise", said Face, looking embarrassed and ashamed of himself. "You get started Kami and I'll join you shortly."

Kami smiled nervously. She didn't like to see her two friends arguing and was glad Face was going to put things right with Murdock. They both left the room, leaving Hannibal and BA pondering over what had just happened.

"I don't like it, Hannibal", frowned BA. "Those two fools are gonna end up killin' each other at this rate!

Hannibal walked over to the window, watching Face striding off to speak to Murdock. He knew Face didn't mean to be malicious, he just got into a hissy fit every now and then. The two men were the best of friends and Hannibal knew they would eventually sort their differences out.

"It will be okay, BA", he said finally. "I have a feeling things will come to a head soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Kami's choice**

A few more weeks passed by and Craig had come back from holiday. Hannibal felt easier about leaving Kami and felt it was time for the team to move on. He always got a bit twitchy when they were in the same place for a long time.

Murdock, who had been working with Teresa in her Italian restaurant every now and then, was keen to stay on for a bit longer. Teresa was going to Italy for a couple of weeks on holiday with her daughter and he offered to stay and help run the restaurant in her absence. The restaurant had a small flat above it and not being one who needed a lot of space, Murdock had made himself quite at home there.

Hannibal agreed to the request. He knew Murdock liked working in the restaurant and had become quite an expert in cooking pizza and Italian food. They had no jobs lined up and BA, himself and Face had other personal things they wanted to do. It did them good to split up every now and then, because as much as they all loved each other, they also needed some time on their own. They would eventually return to base at their apartment in LA.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Hannibal", said Murdock, as he watched the team getting ready to leave. "I'm going over to the flat once you've gone with Kami". "She's going help me fix it up nice."

"You understand this is just short-term, Captain", said Hannibal, in a warning voice, eyeing up the rather large box Murdock was carrying with his possessions in with some concern.

Murdock nodded his head earnestly. "Have a nice time with Maggie", he said to Hannibal, a little coyly.

Hannibal smiled back at the Captain. Maggie was a lady friend of his whom he had met some years ago and they often liaised with each other whenever they got the chance.

"Roger that!", he replied.

Murdock carried his box of belongings off to Kami's car to be sorted out. Hannibal returned to the house to say goodbye to Kami. She was with BA and Face in the kitchen, where she was loading them up with sandwiches and other goodies for their impending destinations.

He went over to her and gave her a big hug, which she immediately returned.

"Thanks for everything, Pops", she said, using the special pet name she always kept for Hannibal.

"Glad to be of service, kid", he replied. "You take it easy, now, you hear?"

She turned to BA and they both hugged affectionately.

"Make sure that crazy fool don't get on your nerves too much", he said to her. Kami scowled in a disapproving way at him, but she could see BA was grinning in a joking manner at her.

Face was hovering nervously nearby, waiting to get her attention. He didn't want to leave Kami, but at the same time he wasn't sure how she really felt about him.

He finally got his chance to say good-bye. As they embraced each other, he found it very hard to let her go.

"You know, Kami," he said, in a gentle voice. "I could stay – if you want me to."

Kami looked up at Face. He was so handsome, but now there was a look in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before. For a split second she thought she could see a trace of vulnerability behind his cool façade. She felt safe in his strong, muscular hold and it would have been very easy for her just to melt under his seducing gaze.

Before Kami had a chance to think about what was going to happen next, Face brought her chin up with his hand and leant forward to kiss her. Hannibal and BA stood by, looking a little uncomfortable by the sudden exchange of affection between the two. However, they weren't as shocked as Murdock, who just happened to come into the kitchen at that precise moment.

"Tell Kami I'll wait for her in the car", he said in a quiet voice to Hannibal and then rushed out of the room.

Neither Kami nor Face were aware that Murdock had come into the kitchen, but for some reason Kami suddenly pulled away from Face, looking a bit awkward.

"What's the matter?", asked Face.

"I don't know", replied Kami in an uncertain voice. "It just felt a bit … strange." Like I just kissed my brother, or something!"

"You're brother!" exclaimed Face.

Kami nodded at him apologetically and then Face realised he had just made the biggest mistake of his life

"Boy, did we get our wires crossed", he said, screwing his face up in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Face", said Kami, her voice full of concern. "I've come to care for you all very deeply". "Hannibal will always be like a father to me and you and BA – well I guess I've come to think of you both in a brotherly way."

"I notice you didn't include Murdock in that little equation", said Face.

Kami felt herself blush as she thought about Murdock. She tried to quickly redeem herself.

"Well, HM, he's sort of … well he's sort of ….

"Special?", finished off Face. The look on Kami's face finally left him in no doubt that in this particular case he had finished in second place. He kissed her on the forehead and trudged slowly away.

"Face", said Kami, "We are still okay, aren't we?"

Face turned back to her and managed to throw her one of his dazzling smiles.

"Sure honey", he replied. "I guess if it had been anyone else but Murdock I may have taken offence, but ….". He left his sentence unfinished and then walked out of the kitchen.

Kami turned to Hannibal, with a distressed look on her face.

"Oh, God, Hannibal", she said. "I'm so stupid – why didn't I realise what was going on?"

"Well, kid, I guess you're going to have to make a few decisions about what you are going to do", replied Hannibal.

"And who I want to be with", uttered Kami, half talking to herself.

"I think you've already made that decision", said Hannibal, a wry smile on his face.

Kami looked at Hannibal in surprise. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

Hannibal and BA both chuckled. "It seems pretty clear that the two of you seem to have made a connection", commented Hannibal. "The question is, Kami, can you handle a relationship with Murdock?" "After all, nothing about Murdock's lifestyle is conventional."

A frown appeared across Kami's face. "I know it won't be easy, Hannibal", but that's not what bothers me." "I sort of got the impression that he already had someone special in his life."

"You mean Erica?" scoffed BA. "He's not serious about her, little mama."

"No, BA, I was referring to Kelly Stevens", she replied. "Sounds like he was pretty serious about her".

"He was, for about 6 or 7 months", explained Hannibal. "They met before we started to work for Stockwell." "She would visit him regularly at the VA hospital but after a while the novelty of playing second best to the A-Team soon wore off."

Kami took a few moments to digest this information. She could understand why Murdock's circumstances would put a strain on their relationship.

"But when you get your pardons, he might want to pick up where they left off", she said finally.

"Maybe", said Hannibal, although Kami detected a hint of doubt creeping into Hannibal's voice. "Perhaps if they had met at a different time and in a different place things would have worked out better for them."

"It still could – given the right circumstances", she said, in a quiet voice.

"Listen, Kami", continued BA, in his usual gruff and straightforward manner. "Kelly was sweet and kind but she couldn't understand why Murdock wanted to live his life the way he did."

"BA's right", said Hannibal. "You know, Kami, Stockwell never put any pressure on Murdock to come to Langley." "Murdock could have chosen to go back with Kelly and try to make another go of it, but he didn't." "He chose to come after us." "But for what it's worth, I think you and Murdock could make it work - despite his current lifestyle."

Kami sighed. "I would like to try, Hannibal, but I have got no idea how he feels about me."

"I think he fell in love with you the first time you bent down and patted his imaginary dog, Billy", Hannibal replied, grinning mischievously at Kami.

Kami felt herself blushing again. Hannibal was referring to the very first time he had introduced his team to herself and Craig. Hannibal became serious when he saw the look of embarrassment on Kami's face.

"Tell him how you feel," he urged her gently. "But do it quick, because unfortunately Murdock walked in just as you and Face were … er … saying good-bye." "He's waiting for you at the car."

"Oh, no", groaned Kami in an anxious voice. "I guess I've got some explaining to do."

Hannibal put his arm round her shoulder and the three of them walked out to the van. Face was skulking around, waiting for the others to appear. Kami said her final good-byes to everyone and gave Face an extra warm-hearted hug.

"I hope it works out between you and Murdock", he said in a sincere voice, as he returned her embrace. She nodded back at him and then he climbed into the back of the van, throwing her one final kiss.

"Where is the fool?", barked out BA, looking round for Murdock, wanting to say good-bye to him before they departed.

But Murdock was no-where to be seen. He was in fact hiding in the garage and was watching Kami and the team saying their good-byes from behind the car. He hang his head in a heavy manner when he saw Face and Kami embracing. Eventually they drove off and Murdock came out, making Kami jump at his sudden appearance.

"There you are, HM", she said to him. "You've just missed the team."

"No matter", he replied, in a rather despondent voice. "I've already said good-bye to everyone". "Are we going to the flat now?"

"Sure", said Kami. She tossed Murdock her car keys, and they both got in the car. There was a resounding silence throughout the short journey to Teresa's flat. Kami glanced at Murdock every now and then, but he just stared straight ahead as he drove, eyes fixed blankly on the road ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Straight talking**

They arrived at the flat and made their way upstairs with Murdock's possessions. He put the box down and picked up a random item, eyeing it up in a disinterested manner, before placing it down on the table.

"You know, kimosabi", he said to Kami, "Don't feel you have to stay and help me." "I'm sure you've got better things to do."

"HM, I'd love to help you", she said, "but there is something we should talk about first." "Why don't we sit down?"

Murdock took off his jacket, slumped himself into the nearest chair and braced himself to receive the bad news.

"Why did you spend so long in the VA hospital?", asked Kami.

Murdock looked slightly taken back by the sudden question. It certainly wasn't what he was expecting to be asked.

"Well, like BA keeps reminding everybody", he replied, a little sarcastically, "I ain't nothing but a crazy fool!".

"But you know I don't think you're crazy HM", said Kami, unable to disguise the slight flicker of annoyance appearing across her face at the sound of the words "crazy fool".

"Well at the time there was a lot of evidence to contradict otherwise", maintained Murdock.

Kami looked at Murdock thoughtfully before answering.

"Given the circumstances", she said firmly, "I would have considered you _more_ crazy if you _hadn't_ reacted in the way you did to what was happening around you."

Murdock was touched by Kami's resolute viewpoint. Most people looked at him with an air of unwanted sympathy when they found out he was a psychiatric patient. But Kami was different. It was like she understood what was going on in his head and accepted him for who he was.

"That's very understanding of you, Kami", he finally replied. "Perhaps if I had met you 15 years ago I wouldn't have spent quite so long in the funny farm." He looked at her across the table before adding, in a quiet voice, "Face is a lucky man to have you."

Kami took a deep breath before answering.

"There isn't anything going on between me and Face", she said, looking Murdock straight in the eye.

"But I saw you both in the kitchen … kissing!" Murdock blurted out in disbelief.

"I know what you saw, but it's not what you think", stammered Kami. "Face just sort of took me by surprise."

"Oh yeah!", snorted back Murdock. "Seemed like you were quite enjoying the attention from where I was standing!"

Kami tried to ignore Murdock's hurtful remark but couldn't quite keep the irritation out of her voice as she retaliated in return.

"Well of course I was very flattered", she replied in frustration. "What girl wouldn't be?" "But I knew it was wrong, HM – it just didn't feel right - with Face."

Murdock's manner softened as he looked at Kami.

"Why not?" he asked, in a more gentle voice.

Kami looked back at Murdock, getting more flustered by the minute by his seemingly innocent perception of what she was trying to say.

"Don't you know, HM?" she probed enquiringly. "Or am I just imagining the vibes that have developed between us recently?"

Murdock jumped up from his chair, a look of complete bewilderment written all over this face. He stared at Kami, opening and shutting his mouth in a rather comical fashion, but unable to say anything coherent.

Kami suddenly got the impression that she had misread all the signals between them and began to back-track, in a rather embarrassed fashion.

"I'm sorry, HM", she said awkwardly, "I guess I got it all wrong."

"Noooooooooo!" shouted back Murdock, bounding round the table and gently pulling Kami towards him. She hesitantly came nearer to him, but still wasn't exactly sure what Murdock was trying to say. Murdock saw the puzzled look on her face and tried to explain himself.

"You didn't get anything wrong, Kami", he said, "I feel exactly the same way." "But … well …"

"There's someone else, isn't there", interrupted Kami. "It's okay, I understand, really, HM, you don't have to explain".

Murdock knew Kami was referring to Kelly. Ever since Face had mentioned her name, it had hung in the air between them like the proverbial white elephant!

"Kelly meant a lot to me at the time", explained Murdock. "But you have to believe me when I say that relationship is in the past."

"What is it then?", said Kami.

"I'm not an easy person to live with, Kami", said Murdock. "I'm part of the A-Team and that means I go wherever they go." "I spend most of my time on the run and when Stockwell catches up with us, it means I'll have to go back to Langley and face more dangerous missions." "One day, when we get our pardons, things will change, but that could be a long way in the future yet."

"Okay, so we take it slowly", replied Kami. "I'm not asking you to choose between me and the A-Team, HM." "You don't even have to move in with me." "I'm sure Teresa will let you keep this flat if you want it." "We could just – well – be there for each other."

"I can't ask you to live like that, Kami", said Murdock, trying to stop his emotions from getting in the way of how he was really feeling. "It wouldn't be fair."

Kami stroked the side of Murdock's face with her hand. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her soft touch against his cheek.

"Whether you're here, or a thousand miles away in Langley, it won't change the way I feel about you", whispered Kami.

Murdock moaned in resignation. As he looked into Kami's eyes, he knew what he had known from the first time they had met – that he had fallen in love with her. There was an edge to her that Kelly didn't have, which gave her an air of mystery – something that Murdock couldn't help being attracted to.

Kelly had been kind and gentle, but Murdock could see the sympathy in her eyes when she looked at him sometimes. She couldn't cope with him turning up battered and bruised after a fist fight – and the nightmares – well Kelly had freaked out almost as much as he had!

"It's been a while – since I've been in a proper relationship with anyone", he started to mutter, but Kami put her fingers to his lips as she closed the gap between herself and the pilot. He slipped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer and she put her arms rounds his neck, bringing his face down to meet her's.

"Although I think it's all beginning to come back to me now," he continued, before their lips met.

The anticipated kiss was as tender and sweet in reality as it had appeared in Murdock's dreams. The fusion between the two of them was breath-taking and when they finally parted they felt both dizzy and exhilarated at the same time. Murdock held Kami's face in the palms of his hands, still finding it hard to believe that she should choose him over Face.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked, his brown eyes bearing down on her, full of hope and expectation.

She nodded back at him in an assertive manner, clasping her hands affectionately over his.

"Then I guess you have the right to know what you are letting yourself in for", continued Murdock.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to", she replied, in a gentle and understanding voice.

Murdock hesitated for a moment. There were very few people in his life to whom he had been completely open with. Dr Richter, who had been his shrink back in the VA hospital after coming back from Vietnam, was probably the only person who Murdock had revealed personal details about his private life to. Not even the A-Team were privy to all of his childhood memories and fears.

But there was something about Kami that made Murdock trust her. She wasn't trying to change him or turn him into somebody he wasn't. There was no pressure on him to leave behind the people in his life who had literally brought him back from the brink of despair. Even now, as she looked at him, he could feel the concern and affection radiating from those bewitching eyes. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her love, but he sure as hell wasn't going to mess this opportunity up.

"You'd better sit down", he said, gesturing to the sofa. "It's a long story, but I'll try and give you the abridged version."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Murdock – in a nutshell!**

[_Note: I have tried to make references to the Vietnam War as accurate as possible. Please don't quote me chapter and verse as I have used poetic licence in order to make Murdock's involvement in the war realistic._]

"Are you sitting comfortably, sweet potato?" asked Murdock. "Then I'll begin."

"I was born James Howard Madison on 18 July 1947." "My father apparently took one look at me when I was born and then hot-footed it out the door, never to be seen again." "From what my grand-parents tell me, he was a bit of a loser anyway, so it was probably for the best." "My mom and dad weren't married – which was obviously quite a big thing in those days." "Murdock was my mom's surname." "Her mama and daddy took us in and they helped her to bring me up."

"Do you remember much about her?" asked Kami.

"Not really", replied Murdock. "From what I can gather, she was a bit of a free spirit." "But I never really got to know her coz she died of cancer when I was 5."

"Oh, I'm sorry", said Kami, sadly.

"We were living with my grand-parents on their farm somewhere between Texas and Oklahoma.", continued Murdock. "I loved being around all the animals but it was a lonely place for a young boy to grow up in." "I didn't really have any friends so I guess I got used to making up my own playmates for entertainment."

Kami half-smiled to herself at this confession. It would certainly explain Murdock's love for mimicking cartoon characters and taking on different personas!

"Where did your love of flying come from?" she asked.

"The farm was situated close to Lawton-Fort Sill Regional Airport", said Murdock. "It was basically used for military aviation and occasional charters throughout the western United States." "When I wasn't working on the farm I used to lie out in the field and watch all the planes fly over." "By the time I was ten I could name most of the war-time aircraft – from the old single-engine Grasshoppers and Bird Dogs to the new H25 and H13 helicopters."

"I remember Gramps taking me over to the airfield once." "He had to pick up a part that had been flown in for his tractor, or something." "There was this old guy there – Max Johnson." "Well he took me for a tour round the airfield and I was just hooked from that moment onwards." "I knew one day that I was going to be a pilot."

Kami couldn't help noticing how Murdock's eyes lit up when he mentioned his beloved planes. He paused for a moment, as he thought back to those care-free days of life on the farm with his grand-parents.

"Is that why you joined the army?", asked Kami.

"No!", replied Murdock sharply. "I didn't want to be soldier, I just wanted the opportunity to fly." "But at the time there wasn't much chance of me getting a commercial licence." "It cost too much and it would have taken me forever to find the funds to do the training." "So when I was about 13 I realised my only real option was to obtain my High School Diploma and then apply to the US Air Force Academy."

"Wow!", exclaimed Kami, in an impressed voice. "That must have taken a lot of hard work."

"It did", replied Murdock proudly. "I had to study all those boring subjects that most kids detest, you know, like military history, maths and science". "But strangely enough I enjoyed learning those things." "Of course it wasn't all bad, because there was a lot of computer stuff to learn as well."

"Of course!", chuckled Kami. "Were your grand-parents supportive?"

"Oh yeah", said Murdock. "They always encouraged me to follow my dreams." "It was the one thing my mom asked them to make sure I did before she died."

Murdock took a moment to stop for a breather. Kami waited patiently for him to continue, appreciating that he was probably taking time to think about all those precious moments he had missed growing up without his mother. Finally, he snapped out of his daydream and carried on.

"Well, all was going tickety-boo until just after my 15th birthday." "Then I suppose you could say my world came crashing down on top of me."

He paused again and Kami could see a sadness spread over his face. "My grand-parents and I were driving along the interstate road in the truck one day when we were mowed down by a drunk hit and run driver." "I was in the back and somehow miraculously managed to escape without any injuries." "They were both killed instantly." He sort of half-laughed before he continued. "Probably for the best, because I don't think either one of them could have gone on living without the other." "It obviously left me quite traumatised for a while."

Kami reached out for Murdock's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. Murdock half-smiled back at Kami, blinking the tears away from his eyes.

"Well to cut a long story short, as I was only 15 at the time I ended up living with foster parents – Bert and Annie, who lived a couple of miles away ", continued Murdock. "He was a stern, hard-hearted man, who soon made it clear he only wanted me around so I could help him out on his farm." "She was a dour, cold woman, who couldn't even communicate with her husband, never mind a 15-year old kid."

"It must have been awful", said Kami. She could imagine what it must have been like for Murdock to have gone from a loving, secure relationship with his grand-parents to a loveless relationship with two complete strangers.

Murdock shrugged non-committedly. "It made me even more determined to get my Diploma and get the hell out of there", he said. "Max was my saviour and he ended up being more of a father to me than my foster-dad." "Whenever I could I would disappear up to the air field and spend time tinkering around with him and the planes."

"I remember the first time he took me up on a short charter flight and let me sit at the controls for a couple of minutes." "It was the best feeling in the world piloting that plane through the clouds." "I used to go up with him frequently after that and gained a lot of free aviation experience."

"Anyway, I finally graduated from school in 1964, when I was 17 and got my Diploma." "I told Bert and Annie that I planned to apply to the USAF Academy, but they weren't too pleased." "I guess they were planning on me staying around to help run the farm." "They were never interested in my grades at school so they got a real shock when they realised I had graduated top of my class!"

Kami felt a sense of pride welling up inside of her at this declaration. She had always thought that Murdock was highly intelligent, despite his infantile behaviour.

"So you got your wish to go to the Academy?" she asked.

"Well it wasn't that straightforward", replied Murdock, a little candidly. "I was still only 17 and therefore needed the consent of my foster parents to apply to the Academy." "That wasn't about to happen and I knew that I couldn't wait another year."

Murdock stopped and looked guilty at Kami.

"What did you do?" asked Kami, although she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"I cheated the system", answered Murdock. "Max, who was a bit of an old Maverick, knew people who could falsify documents for me." "Before I knew it, I had a fake birth certificate and passport stating my DOB was 1946, together with all the other necessary documents I needed to apply to the Academy." "Plus Max gave me an excellent reference, which helped speed up the process." "As I handed the papers in to my local drafting office I offered up a silent prayer to my Grandmother, hoping she wouldn't be too disappointed in my deceit."

"I'm sure she understood why you did it", said Kami. "Didn't your foster parents try to stop you?"

"I don't think they cared either way in the end", said Murdock. "They didn't even come to my graduation." "But Max came and he was as proud as punch that his prodigy had made it through." "He sort of knew how much I wanted it."

"Later, when I told Bert and Annie I had been accepted into the Academy, they just kept telling me how ungrateful I was after all they had done for me over the last two years." "They said if I left, then I shouldn't bother coming back – so I didn't and never saw or heard from them again." "I'm not even sure they told the authorities that I had joined the Academy!"

"Of course, my lies did catch up with me in the end, but by then I was already in Vietnam and they weren't about to kick out one of their ace chopper pilots!" "A lot of young Americans lied about their age to get into the Army – just ask Face!". "I got away with it probably because I looked older than I was, with me being so tall and lanky an' all.

Kami didn't know whether to laugh or frown. It all seemed so easy and yet the outcome of Murdock's actions – and no doubt countless other young men at the time – had catastrophic results for them in the long term.

Seeing Kami's look of disapproval, Murdock quickly continued before she could comment on the matter.

"So by the end of 1964 I finally got my wish and was firmly enrolled in the USAF Academy, undergoing vigorous training and tests." "If anyone had any doubts that I was only 17 they didn't challenge me about it." "Without blowing my own trumpet, I progressed at an alarming speed and after about two years I was recommended by my superiors to join the Thunderbirds." "That was pretty good going, because usually you have to be in the USAF for at least 3 years before they will consider your application."

"So I joined The Thunderbirds round about 1966 and went through another vigorous training programme." "They were primarily an air demonstration squadron but they also were part of the USA combat forces, who were fighting the war in Vietnam at the time, so I became quite familiar with the Asian territory."

"Then in 1967 I got the opportunity to work with the CIA in an operation that was code-named Operation Phoenix." "Someone high above in the ranks seemed to think that my knowledge of the Asian terrain and my talents for speaking various languages, including Vietnamese, would be of benefit to them." "I was also blessed with a photographic memory – another talent that seemed to impress the Company." "I enjoyed flying with the TBs, but mainly we were just a display team." "I thought the CIA sounded a bit more challenging."

Kami noticed a sudden change in Murdock's mood. His eyes lost their usual playful sparkle and his facial features became dark and guarded.

"I won't bore you with the details, muchacho, but basically the Program was designed to identify and "neutralize" the infrastructure of the Viet Cong". "I was involved in capturing Viet Cong suspects and civilians who were thought to have information on VC activities". "Any information extracted would be given to military commanders, who would then order the deployment for further capture and assassination missions."

"These suspects were subject to horrific forms of torture which were carried out by the South Vietnamese militia at regional interrogation centres". "But the CIA were well aware of the tactics being used." "If they weren't killed during the torture, a good number of them would die – or be killed – afterwards."

"A lot of innocent civilians were killed." "It didn't seem to make the slightest difference whether their intelligence to attack was justified." "It's just a big chapter in my life I'm not proud about and would rather forget." "This US theory of winning the war by whatever means, didn't sit quite right with me." "I didn't wanna be part of that and made it clear I wanted out quick."

"Of course, this put a few noses out of joint." "For whatever reason I suddenly developed a reputation for being a troublemaker." "However, there was no denying my skills as a pilot, so I was transferred to the 101 Airborne Division at De Nang." "Somehow I managed to rub my CO up the wrong way and we were always at loggerheads". "He seemed to think I was just some cock-sure pilot who had a problem holding down a job." "But my Crew Chief reckoned it was probably because he had some gripe with me being an ex-Thunderbird pilot – something he had wanted to become when he was younger but didn't make the grade."

"I remember in one of my first assignments, under the Johnson administration, we had to assist in an aerial bombardment campaign against North Vietnam known as Rolling Thunder." "The main objective was to destroy the Ho Chi Minh trail to try and cut off Communist supply lines by dropping bombs on to designated targets."

"Needless to say the strategy didn't work." "It soon became pretty clear that the President had made the wrong decisions about which "targets" were bombed." "Plus we were flying the F-105 Firechief models, which due to their slow manoeuvrability, made it easy for the enemy artillery to shoot at. "In fact, I lost a few of my buddies during these operations." "I began to realise pretty damn quick that making friends wasn't such a good idea."

"But this was just the start of my downfall and my dissolution of what the hell I was doing in Vietnam." "The Viet Cong appeared to be able to withstand any attack we threw at them and in January 1968 they launched their own massive surprise attack against South Vietnam during the festival of the Vietnamese New year." "Major cities and towns were destroyed and God only knows how many innocent lives were lost."

"And then there was the My Lai massacres, which I wasn't directly linked to but heard all the gory details from other pilots who had witnessed the killings from the air". "I could just about stomach the killings of innocent lives from the enemy." "But these killings were carried out by our very own red, white and blue US troops." "Nothing could justify what they did, despite all the claims that they were led to believe that My Lai was a VC stronghold."

Murdock abruptly stopped his commentary, realising that he was rambling to himself more than to Kami. She was listening intently, her eyes wide with horror. He smiled at her, apologetically. She nodded her head, encouraging him to continue.

"After the Rolling Thunder op was pulled, I was involved in what they called insertion and extraction missions." "We would have to fly the troops out to designated co-ordinates somewhere deep within enemy territory and then once they had carried out their duties, had to fly in to get them out." "A lot of the men I flew in didn't come back." "The look on their faces when I had to leave them behind still haunts me – even today."

He paused, closing his eyes for a few seconds before continuing.

"Any sense of reality that I had left was slowly ebbing away and I guess I knew I was losing it big style." "My reputation for being "howlin' mad" was probably justified and even gained me a couple of unintentional promotions." "For a while I volunteered to fly night missions with the Nighthawks, because at least that way I couldn't see the faces of the soldiers who didn't make it." "But I couldn't escape from the horror I had been involved in and witnessed."

"Emotionally, I was spiralling out of control." "I had faced death so many times I was almost blaśe about it." "Having a dumb-ass for a CO didn't help my situation either."

"Then one day he volunteered me to help out a special forces team, headed by Hannibal, on a covert mission." "I guess he was hoping I would never make it back and he would be rid of me forever!" "Well Hannibal was so impressed with me that he asked that I be put on his team." "He trained me up and made me into a soldier and I accompanied them on their missions." "Suddenly, I had some direction back in my life again." "We had a reputation for being the best team on the unit." "Hannibal never left a man behind, but we weren't indestructible." "We all suffered injuries and personal losses."

"Then of course, there was the terrible day when we were shot down and captured by the Viet Cong." "That would have been around 1970." "We ended up as PoWs at Hanoi-Hotel, as Hannibal liked to call it." "Needless to say it was no picnic, kimosabi!" "I can't even begin to tell you about the horrors we experienced in that hellhole." "As far as they were concerned we were criminals and were treated as such."

"They liked to especially pick on the senior officers, thinking we knew something the others didn't, so I guess Hannibal and myself came out the worse for wear." "Plus they especially didn't like pilots! "That's not to say BA and Face didn't have their fair share of the beatings and torture." "I remember Face on several occasions winding the guards up so they would take him away instead of me." "And BA was always fighting my corner for me – literally".

"How long were you held prisoners for?" asked Kami, swallowing the lump in her throat that threatened to let the emotion in her voice show.

"In my head – a lifetime", replied Murdock in a tense voice. "But in reality we were imprisoned for about 4 months." "We were finally rescued when another American patrol ambushed the camp." "It took a long time for the wounds to heal in hospital and I don't think any of us were the same again after that."

He looked at Kami, hoping he wasn't scaring her too much. He was trying to be as honest with her as he could, but at the same time he didn't want to frighten her off!

"Does that answer your question as to why I spent so long in the VA?", he asked her gently.

Kami nodded her head, but didn't say anything. She wanted to hug the stuffing out of Murdock, but she knew Murdock wasn't looking for sympathy. Murdock seemed to appreciate her silence. The steady and understanding look in her eyes that met his seem to touch the very depths of his soul. He held her gaze for a few seconds and then carried on.

"Then in January 1971 the team got their orders to rob the Bank of Hanoi and – well you know how that ended." "The last time I saw them was before I'd dropped them off at the landing zone." "After arriving back at HQ and reporting to our CO, we were attacked by the Viet Cong."

"Our CO was killed in the attack, which was a bit unfortunate because he was the only one who could confirm he gave the orders for the team to rob the bank". "The headquarters were burnt down to the ground also destroying the written evidence". "When the guys wandered out from the DMZ zone with the money four days later they were arrested by the MPs and imprisoned at Fort Bragg".

"By now the US government were beginning to withdraw troops for Vietnam". "With our headquarters destroyed the unit was disbanded". "Most soldiers were sent home and others volunteered for another tour of duty – including me". "After all, I had nothing to go home to".

"So in Feb 1971 I became involved in the invasion of Laos where we crossed the border to try and weaken the North Vietnam defence by aerial bombardment". "It was another mis-judged strategy that didn't work and many choppers carrying infantrymen were destroyed before they even got a chance to land."

"I did one more short stint with the CIA in Spring 1972 helping them locate and destroy enemy aircraft and key operational units". "I was shot down during one of the operations and suffered serious injuries. "During this time I heard the team were going to be court-martialled for their so-called crimes." "I guess I finally went into meltdown." "I was in a bad way, mentally and physically and was shipped back to the California VA Hospital." "I didn't even know what my name was." "Post-traumatic stress they called it."

"A few months passed and I wasn't making much progress." "Then out of the blue the nurses told me my cousin Tommy was coming to visit me." "This was news to me, because even in my fragile state of mind I couldn't ever recall having a cousin called Tommy." "Of course it turned out to be Faceman and that was when I started to live my life again." "Just knowing that the team had escaped and had come back for me was all I needed to get me out of my nightmare." "I should have known Hannibal wouldn't leave me behind."

Murdock stopped and looked at Kami with some trepidation.

"If you wanna get up and go now, I won't stop you", he said.

This time Kami did get up and gave Murdock a bear-hug that made him gasp for breath.

"I'm not going anywhere", she said firmly.

"What about the nightmares?" asked Murdock in a small voice, his body trembling uncontrollably as distant memories came back to haunt him.

Kami snuggled into the crook of his shoulder, her lips gently brushing the side of this neck.

"I'll just have to kiss them all away," she whispered in his ear.

Murdock held onto Kami as if his life depended on it. Slowly the fog of nausea and pain that had descended upon him started to disperse. The warmth and comfort of Kami's words were enough to reassure him that she wasn't going to run out on him.

Finally he eased himself out of her hold and looked at her gratefully, the playful sparkle that danced around in his eyes back where it belonged.

"C'mon baby", he said enthusiastically, "let's get unpacked."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: On the wings of love**

Murdock turned his stereo on and they both made themselves busy distributing his things around the flat. They stopped briefly for some early evening tea before adding the finishing touches to his bedroom.

"There!", exclaimed Murdock, in a pleased voice, as he flopped wearily on to the bed, his arms stretched out above his head. "A place for everything and everything in its place."

Kami smiled as Murdock sprawled and stretched out comfortably on the bed.

"Sounds like something your Grandmother would have said", she said.

"Actually it was Face", replied Murdock.

Kami chuckled again, tenderly looking at Murdock as he lay there, her smile broadening in amusement when she read the "This Space is Unoccupied" motto on his T-shirt. She suddenly became aware that he was staring back at her with a questioning look on his face and felt herself flush with embarrassment. She looked at her watch and tutted loudly.

"Is that the time?" she said. "I really ought to be going, it's getting late."

"Don't go", said Murdock in a beseeching voice, sitting up and holding out his hand towards her.

"Are you sure I won't be invading your privacy?", she said nervously, as she made her way across the room. She sat down on the bed beside him, the surge of electricity generating between them almost reaching breaking point.

His eyes told her everything she needed to know. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a fever and desire she was only too willing to return. He pulled his t-shirt off over his head and flung it on the floor, whilst she did the same.

He ran his hand gently down the side of her neck and caressed a small scar on her shoulder - a result of that hateful stab wound - with his fingers. Kami felt the hairs rise up all over her body at his tender touch. He kissed her shoulder lovingly, showering little kisses up the side of her neck until their lips met again. As their kiss intensified, Kami felt herself falling more and more under the spell of the pilot's smouldering passion.

"HM", she gasped urgently, "We should – be careful."

Murdock reluctantly stopped his ardent clinch. He leaned across Kami and opened up a drawer in the bed-side cabinet, pulling out a pack of unopened condoms. He deftly opened the packet and majestically pulled one out.

"A good Commando is prepared for any event", he said, his eyes shining mischievously at Kami.

Despite the intensity of the moment Kami found herself giggling like a naughty school girl. She loved the way he could do something so spontaneous that she could be laughing one moment and then crying the next.

"Let's hope his equipment is in good working order", she replied, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

Murdock guffawed loudly at her quick comeback. He was soon discarding the rest of his clothes and Kami did likewise. As he sheathed his throbbing erection, he took a moment to admire her perfectly-proportioned body, savouring the feel of her soft, velvet skin, totally mesmerised by her beautiful, open face.

Kami laid back, pulling Murdock by his arms to bring him closer. Somewhere in the background she could hear the lyrics of Jeffrey Osbourne's song, "On the wings of love":

_Just smile for me_

_And let the day begin_

_You are the sunshine_

_That lights my heart within_

_And I'm sure that you're_

_An angel in disguise_

_Come take my hand and_

_Together we will rise_

_On the wings of love_

_Up and above the clouds_

_The only way to fly_

_Is on the wings of love_

_On the wings of love_

_Only the two of us_

_Together flying high_

_Flying high up on the wings of love_

Kami found herself completely lost in the words.

"Fly me to the moon, HM", she whispered, as she guided Murdock deeper into her aching chasm and together they soared higher … and higher … and higher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Kami awoke to find Murdock gazing at her intently. He had in fact woken up with a start a good hour ago with a sinking feeling that last night had all been a dream. He heaved a sigh of relief when he looked down to find Kami sleeping contently beside him. He leaned back against the headboard, turning towards her, noticing – not for the first time – how she looked younger than her 33 years.

When the team first met Kami, they had estimated that she was probably about 30 years old. It was only when Murdock had seen her personal records at the hospital that he realised her true age. It made him even more aware that, actually, he knew very little about her and made a promise to himself to find out more.

As his thoughts turned back to the wonderment of the night before, he still found it had to comprehend that she had chosen him. Judging by the string of men who came to visit her when she was convalescing, she could have had her pick of any number of eager young suitors – Face included! What was so special about him?

"Penny for your thoughts, Fly Boy", asked Kami suddenly in a sleepy voice, lazily tracing her fingers through the hairs on his chest.

Murdock slid down the bed, resting his elbow on the pillow. He took her hand in his, gently kissing the top of her fingers.

"Just thinking I might believe in miracles after all", Murdock replied in between the kisses.

Kami gave Murdock one of her heart-warming smiles – the kind that made him want to fall in love with her all over again. He could have given her any one of those old clichés about how the earth had moved for him, but the truth was – it had! He had never been one to enter into a relationship lightly and he'd had precious little chance for romance whilst he had been institutionalised in the VA.

However, he had always truly believed that one day he would find the kind of happiness he had witnessed between his grand-parents. And now that he had found Kami, he was even more convinced that his dream would come true.

"Don't ever leave me, baby", he said as he hugged her close to his chest.

"Don't worry, HM", said Kami, her voice full of love and tenderness. "It will only ever be you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The lost sheep**

A few weeks passed by and Kami and Murdock's relationship blossomed. Although Murdock had the flat, he was spending more and more time at Kami's house. He really only stayed there when he was working late at the restaurant, not wanting to disturb her when he came home in the early hours of the morning. But Kami knew it was important that the flat was there for Murdock when he wanted to be on his own.

As was their normal routine when the team were split up, Murdock was in daily contact with Hannibal. He had told him that he and Kami were together. Hannibal greeted this news with his usual "I love it when a plan comes together" sentiment.

Kami had also broken the news to Craig. Murdock was a bit nervous that her brother wouldn't be quite as pleased as Hannibal. After all he was an ex-psychiatric patient on the run from the Army. Not the usual candidate you would choose for your sister's boyfriend! But luckily he seemed genuinely happy for them both, informing Kami that if she was happy then he was happy too. Everything seemed to be falling neatly into place.

The only blot on the landscape was the fact that Face had still not been in contact with him. He had disappeared shortly after BA had dropped him back at their temporary flat in LA. He had dutifully checked in with Hannibal, every now and then, but his conversations were short and to the point, not giving any indication as to where he was or what he was doing. Hannibal had not pressed him for information, knowing that when Face was in this mood no amount of pressure would make him reveal how he was feeling. Face would talk when he was ready and not a minute before.

However, Hannibal did have a plan on how to get his First Lieutenant back into the fold. Murdock's 40th birthday was fast approaching and he thought that would be the best way of getting everyone back together again. After all, Face had never once missed Murdock's birthday over the last 15 years.

So after consultation with Maggie, he went about making arrangements for everyone to come to Black Rock to celebrate Murdock's birthday. Murdock and BA both accepted the invitation but Face still remained a bit sketchy. He said he would get there if he could, as he was in the middle of a business deal that he wanted to see through first. Hannibal wasn't sure if he believed him, but Face had already hung up before he had time to question his motives.

Murdock was excited about the pending birthday party. He was sure Face would turn up, especially with it being his 40th. Kami hoped Murdock was right. She knew how much Murdock was missing his best friend.

But Face didn't show up. Murdock tried his best to hide his disappointment, not wanting to upset Maggie and Hannibal after they had put so much work into making his birthday special. Hannibal was also disappointed – and very angry – that Face had let Murdock down.

Kami could see that Hannibal was frustrated. She watched him collect some dirty glasses and plates, before disappearing into the kitchen. She left Murdock talking to Maggie and BA and followed him in, picking up a can of cold beer from the table as she passed.

She found him at the sink, washing up, looking perfectly at home in his navy blue chef's apron and yellow marigolds!

"Thought you might fancy a beer?" she said to him, the dark scowl on his face not going unnoticed.

Hannibal jumped at the sound of her voice. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't heard her come into the room.

"Thanks kid", he replied, his scowl softening as he turned towards her. They both sat down at the table together.

"It's so nice of you and Maggie to do this for Murdock", said Kami, handing him the beer.

"I don't think I've ever seen him looking so happy", said Hannibal, as he opened the can. "I guess we've got you to thank for that!"

"Well the feeling's mutual", replied Kami, feeling a little bashful at Hannibal's comment.

There was a brief pause whilst Hannibal took a slug from the can.

"I really like Maggie", continued Kami. "You two are perfect for each other."

Hannibal nodded in agreement, an affectionate smile spreading across his face.

There was another silent pause.

"Why didn't he come, Hannibal", asked Kami, finally addressing the question that was on both their minds.

Hannibal took another slug of his beer before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, Kami", he answered. "I guess he feels bad about the way he tried to muscle in on you and Murdock."

"But that's ridiculous!", exclaimed Kami. "I was just as much to blame as he was." "After all, I wasn't exactly fighting him off with a stick!"

"I'm not sure Face sees it like that", said Hannibal. "He can be very hard on himself, sometimes."

"Well, when you speak to him, you tell him he's got nothing to feel bad about", said Kami firmly. "I know Murdock doesn't blame him for anything and he misses him terribly."

Hannibal chuckled at Kami's resolute manner.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear that, kid," he replied. "But don't worry, looks like we could have a job lined up, so he'll have to come back sooner or later."

Kami looked at Hannibal in alarm at this news, but she didn't say anything. She had made a promise to Murdock that she wouldn't make him choose between her and the A-Team and she intended to keep that promise. They both knew it would only be a matter of time before he would be whisked away and it had made them even more determined to enjoy every second of every day.

"Does Murdock know?", she asked, in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I've filled him in", said Hannibal. "I said we could do this job without him, but he said you would understand that he needed to back up the team." "I'm going back to LA in a couple of days with BA and once we get Face back, we'll be ready to roll."

"I see", said Kami, sounding a lot more calmer than she felt.

Hannibal saw her crestfallen face and squeezed her hand, understanding her concern.

"We'll take good care of him", he said, trying to raise her spirits up.

"I know", said Kami, managing to throw Hannibal a half-hearted smile. "You never leave a man behind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a couple of days Hannibal and BA returned to LA. Hannibal was hoping that they would find Face there. He hadn't heard from him since they had discussed Murdock's birthday. It was soon obvious that he hadn't returned.

"Where is that dude, Hannibal?", asked BA, his usual calm exterior bristling with concern for his missing little brother.

"I wish I knew, BA", replied Hannibal. "But I think it's about time we found out."

He marched into the bedroom that Face had shared with Murdock, BA following behind. He looked around, hoping to find some vital clue as to where his Lieutenant was. Face's side of the bedroom was immaculate. His bed was neatly made up and his remaining clothes were either folded up in his drawers in tidy piles or hanging up in his side of the wardrobe.

It was in sharp contrast to Murdock's side of the room, which was a complete shambles. It looked like he had thrown everything on to his bed that he didn't take with him to Teresa's flat – clothes, computer games, comics, Cosmopolitan magazine.

Cosmopolitan magazine! thought Hannibal to himself, a curious expression on his face. What would Murdock be doing reading a glossy magazine? He wasn't interested in all that glitzy glamour stuff.

He went over to Murdock's bed and picked the magazine up. It was folded over on a particular page, displaying a picture of a model dressed in the latest summer fashions. She looked familiar. Hannibal racked his brains as to where he had seen the girl before. As he looked more closely at the photo, he noticed there was a telephone number written across the top of page. Suddenly a pang of recognition registered in his mind.

"That's Rina Turian", he said to BA. BA stared back at Hannibal in surprise.

"What's Faceman got himself into now", he said to Hannibal.

Hannibal frowned as he looked at the picture. Face had met Trina back in 1984. She had been one of his more serious conquests. Unfortunately, as Face found out during their relationship, she had been married to some low-life mobster, whom she divorced when he was imprisoned for his crimes. She had a young son called Eric. However, it appeared that she was being blackmailed by his brother and somehow the team had got tangled up with it all.

They managed to dispose of her brother-in-law in true A-Team style, but of course Face couldn't hang around to complete the happy ending. But it was evident that Trina had meant a great deal to him. They had kept in touch, briefly, pre-Stockwell, but then, as far as Hannibal was aware, communication between them broke down.

"Watcha gonna do, Hannibal?" asked BA.

Hannibal pondered over the situation. He deliberated ringing the number scribbled on the magazine, but he knew Face wouldn't thank him for interfering. It might even scare him off! He put the magazine back down on the bed where he had found it.

"We wait for Face to get back in touch", he finally decided.

"Wot if he don't?" persisted BA.

"He will", ensured Hannibal. "He'll come back home when he's ready."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: On Face value**

Hannibal was right. Face did ring the very next evening. After the obligatory "Hi Colonel, it's me, Face", Hannibal was determined to take control of the situation.

"How's Trina", he asked, cutting quickly to the point before Face squirmed his way out of the conversation. There was a deafening silence at the other end as Face realised he had been found out.

"Look kid", continued Hannibal, "I'm not angry with you, I just wanna make sure you're okay."

He heard Face sighing into the phone.

"I'm okay, Hannibal", he answered. "I just needed to take some time out and get my head back in the game." "I made one hell of a mistake hitting on Kami like that." "I knew Murdock was keen on her."

"And where does Rina Turian fit into all of this?", questioned Hannibal.

"Well I saw her picture in a magazine recently, and it sort of reminded me of the last time I was really truly happy", stammered Face. "It wasn't that difficult to get in touch with her." "She agreed to see me and, well, that's where I've been for the last few weeks." "She took some time off from her schedule and we've sort of got re-acquainted again."

Hannibal chuckled to himself. No doubt Face had pulled off some elaborate scam to find her. He could be very resourceful when he wanted to be!

"Well, that's great, Lieutenant", he said, "but I need you to get back in the game again." "We've got a prospective client lined up – if you're interested?"

"Well of course, I'll come back right away, Colonel", said Face in a loyal voice. "You know I'll always be there for the team." "It will give Rina some time to spend with her son before she has to go back on location again".

"There's someone you might want to pop in and see first", said Hannibal, a little warily, not knowing how Face would react.

"I know", sighed Face. "Has he forgiven me yet for not turning up for his birthday?"

"You know Murdock better than that, Face", said Hannibal. "When has he ever held a grudge against anyone?"

Face laughed and Hannibal was pleased to hear him sound more like his old self again.

"I'll see ya on the flipside, Hannibal", said Face and then he was gone.

Hannibal put the phone down, relieved that he had Face back on board. Somehow, he always found himself worrying about Face even though, officially, BA was the youngest member in their team. BA was strong and steadfast. He had a close and stable relationship with his mama and he knew who he was. And Murdock? Well Murdock would always have issues. But somehow, probably thanks to a happy childhood growing up with his grand-parents, he had his own way of dealing with life. And now he had Kami. Hannibal was sure that relationship was rock solid.

But Face? Well he had always been a lost soul. Hannibal thought back to when he first met him during their Vietnam tour in 1969. With his blonde hair and handsome features, he looked more like a model than a marine. Hannibal had him down as being one of those snobby upper class pretty boys, who was born with a silver spoon up his backside! Standing in front of him in his immaculate, freshly-pressed uniform, he didn't look like he had done a hard day's graft in his life.

However, he soon proved Hannibal wrong. He had been assigned to his unit as Supplies Officer and, surprising, had a knack of obtaining almost anything out of nowhere! Not only that but he was an excellent rifleman and sniper. He would nearly always take point when they were out in the field and his success rate in bringing his men back all in one piece was impressive. As Hannibal put him through his paces, his fitness level quite often surpassed even BA's!

But he also had a massive chip on his shoulder. He wasn't confrontational or short-tempered like BA, who had a penchant to let his fists do the talking, but he was surly and insubordinate. He wasn't interested in joining in socially with the rest of the guys, preferring to keep himself to himself. Even when Hannibal would praise him for a job well done he seemed to think that Hannibal would want something back in return. He never talked about his childhood, family or indeed, his personal life in general.

Hannibal was determined to get to the bottom of his sullen behaviour. He went down to HQ and had a quick look at Face's file. Most of his personal information seemed fairly textbook stuff. The only thing was Hannibal didn't believe a word of it! DOB: 7/12/48 – highly unlikely, he thought to himself. The kid didn't look like he was a day over 19! He wasn't quite sure how Face had fabricated the last couple of years of his life, but he was certain he hadn't been through the customary 3 years' military service that was needed to apply to the Special Forces.

However, there was no denying that he had come through his training at Fort Bragg with flying colours. He passed his ASVAB, SFQC and PFT tests with exceptionally high results and had attended Airborne School. After being recommended for platoon leaders' class, he had left Fort Bragg with the rank of First Lieutenant.

So Hannibal had come way from HQ none the wiser as to Face's past. He wasn't even sure he believed Templeton Peck was his real name! He was a closed book and Hannibal wasn't sure quite how he was going to get him to open up.

But of course, after time Face's past did catch up with him. It had come as quite a shock to everyone in the platoon when they found out that in fact, he wasn't the little rich boy they had all taken him for. During a moment of endless ribbing from the guys and probably in an attempt to shut them up, he had unexpectedly blurted out that his mother had abandoned him when he was four and that he had grown up in an orphanage.

It was in that moment that Hannibal saw Face for who he really was. He was just a lost, vulnerable, mixed-up kid, who had probably lurched from one nightmare to another, desperately trying to fit in somewhere. But Hannibal could see the potential in Face. There was no mistaking that he had the makings of a fine solider. When he was given a job to do, he did it effortlessly and with true precision, albeit with an ugly scowl on his face!

But as Hannibal gave him more and more responsibility, Face started to find his place and became a very competent second-in-command. It didn't take him long to earn the respect of both Hannibal and the rest of the men in his unit. His unconventional ways of obtaining anything they required soon made him a big hit with the platoon. He started to mellow as he began to feel happy in his own skin.

Then Murdock joined the unit a couple of months later. Hannibal wasn't sure how Face would get on with the larger-than-life, extremely tactile Texan pilot. However, they hit it off immediately and Murdock's sense of humour soon rubbed off on him. In fact, he could match Murdock in the silly and childish department! He was quite happy to go along with some of Murdock's zany ideas, but also managed to steer him clear of some of the slightly more extreme ones!

It was Murdock who gave him his nickname, declaring that when the Faceman smiled, he could charm the birds out of the trees and women would swoon at his feet. Face hated the name at first, but as his reputation grew it became obvious that Murdock was right! Despite the horrors of the Vietnam war, Face had turned into a gentle, mild-mannered young man, loyal and hardworking, who would give you the very expensive shirt of his back if he thought you needed it!

Hannibal was glad Face had found Rina. If she could make him happy then he wasn't going to interfere. He understood that Face needed to feel like he belonged somewhere other than just being part of the A-Team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early evening, a couple of days later, when Face found himself standing outside Kami's house. He was clutching a small holdall, a large take-away pizza box and the latest Atari game. He hesitated before ringing the doorbell. He felt embarrassed and guilty all at the same time as he remembered how he behaved before he left.

Being rejected by Kami was bad enough, but the fact that he tried to make a move on her, even though it was obvious Murdock was head over heels in love with her – well that was just despicable.

When BA had driven him back to their apartment, he had gone straight to his room and flopped out on his bed. All of a sudden he had felt as lost and lonely as the day when his mother had left him on the steps of the orphanage. Face had no idea what his name was or even his age. It was the kindly priest who had found him that had given him the name Alvin Brennar (one of his aliases that he would use later on in some of his scams), estimating that he was probably about 4 years old. His birth date was put down in the records as 7 December (the day he was found abandoned) 1950.

And since then he had taken on so many different personas during his lifetime that he didn't know who he was any more. To the bullies in the orphanage, the Viet Cong and the bad guys he was known as the "Pretty Boy", who needed to be taught a good lesson.

Then when he was 13 he was moved to another orphanage, where he started to call himself Al Brennan, thinking that was a much cooler name than Alvin Brennar. When he started High School he had re-invented himself yet again as Al Peck.

By the time he was at college, he then became Templeton Peck. That was where he met the love of his life, Lesley Becktall, only for her to run out on him – as he found out later - to become a nun. Totally heart-broken, he promptly dropped out of college, making the decision to join the army.

But Face, being Face, he wasn't going to aim for second best. He was going to aim for the top – and that meant the Special Forces. He was sick of being bullied and he was going to make sure nobody would let him down again.

So he gave Templeton Peck a whole new identity with a glowing – but totally false – résumé! Yes, he had to lie about his age, but he could blag his way through it. By this time he was well on his way to becoming a master scam artist! What did it matter if he got caught, anyway, he had nothing to lose.

By the time he was assigned to the SFs unit in Vietnam he was known as First Lieutenant Peck. Of course, Hannibal did insist on calling him "kid", which he found slightly irritating at the time. To BA he was known as "little brother", even though Face was older than him. And then it wasn't long before Murdock had nicknamed him Faceman or Face for short.

But it didn't stop there. He found out recently, through Murdock, that actually he was the son of a wanted criminal called A J Bancroft. Unfortunately, he died before getting a chance to tell Face that he was his father. All Face knew was that he had been called Richard Bancroft and that he had a half-sister called Ellen.

Face thought it would be nice having a half-sister. They had spent some time together shortly have their father's death to get to know each other. But she was a very private and quiet person who found it hard to deal with the media circus surrounding the revelations of her father's diary about criminal activities. He could sense that the last thing she needed was to be associated with yet another known-criminal! They had parted on good terms, but there was no love or warmth between them.

So when Kami said she had grown to love Face like a brother, it had left him with the feeling that yet again, he was just another "second best" reject. He wasn't even sure his best friend wanted him around anymore. After all, why would he want to be with Face when he could be with Kami?

As Face lay on his bed, his gaze fell on the Cosmopolitan magazine. He had bought it a couple of months back when he had seen Rina's picture on the front cover, modelling the latest summer fashions. A few discreet phone calls pretending to be a photographer, had secured him her Agent's phone number. One day, he had thought to himself, when the time was right, he was going to re-open that chapter in his life.

She had meant a great deal to him. They had lied to each other about their pasts when they had first met, but for once Face could just be Templeton Peck. When they finally came clean about who they were, an invisible bond had developed between them, both understanding the other's need for covering up their identities. They had kept in touch until Face moved to Langley and then the connection was broken.

Now, as he flicked the fashion pages over in the magazine he knew this was where his heart was. He made an instant decision that he was going to find her and tell her how he felt. No blagging or scamming, just pure, honest emotions. If she turned him down, then at least he could say he gave it his best shot. He flung the magazine down on Murdock's bed and started packing.

And he was glad he did. Because when he found Rina he knew that he had made the right decision. She had welcomed him back into her life with open arms and, for the first time in a long time, Face felt that he had some sort of future to look forward to.

All he had to do now was set things right with Murdock. Taking a deep breath he finally rang the doorbell. He knew Murdock and Kami were there as he had been staking out the place beforehand.

"Pizza delivery", he said, as Murdock opened the door.

Murdock looked puzzled. "But I didn't order …", he started to say, before shrieking "FACEMAN" out at the top of his voice when he realised who it was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Making amends**

Murdock, grabbed Face's holdall and ushered him into the house, steering him towards the kitchen.

"Kami, look who's here", he yelled to her from the hallway, flinging Face's bag down by the door.

Kami was just about to start making something for tea. She looked up and gave Face a big welcoming grin as he entered the kitchen. He grinned back, rather sheepishly, as he placed his gifts on the table.

Murdock immediately pulled him into one of his big affectionate man-hugs.

"I've missed you buddy," he said, his voice full of concern.

"Missed you too, Murdock", replied Face, eventually managing to pull himself out of Murdock's vice-like grip.

"What's this?" asked Murdock, gesturing excitedly to the table.

"Just a peace-offering", said Face. "I take it pepperoni and mushrooms is still your favourite?"

"Oh, Facey, you didn't have to do that", said Murdock as he opened the pizza box. He laughed in delight when he saw "Happy 40th birthday" sprinkled over the toppings with anchovies.

"Looks like we're having pizza for tea, baby", he said to Kami, who had come round to join them at the table. She put her arm around Face as she glanced down at the pizza.

"Great!", she said, giving Face a nod of approval. "I'll get some plates". "I take it you're staying, Face?"

"Well - if that's okay?", he asked, a little apprehensively.

"Of course, it's okay," enthused back Murdock, who had quickly moved on to the next package. Face had wrapped it up but Murdock soon had it ripped open. Kami heard another animated shriek from Murdock as he held up the Atari game for her to see.

"Dragon Quest!", he exclaimed, "Awesome!".

"I hope you haven't got it already", said Face. "It's only been out a couple of months, but you can change it if you like?"

"It's just perfect", replied Murdock. "Thanks, Face".

Face smiled in acknowledgement as he sat down at the table. Kami came over with some plates, cutlery and bits of salad whilst Murdock grabbed some beer from the fridge, before sitting down next to Face.

"So, what you been up to Faceman?" he asked. "Hannibal said something about you hooking up with Rina Turian again."

"That's right", he said, gingerly placing a piece of hot pizza on his plate. "I had been thinking about her a lot lately and I guess this seemed as good a time as any to look her up." "She dropped me off here earlier on the way to her parents' house." "They look after her son when she's modelling."

"I seem to remember you were pretty keen on her", said Murdock. "Didn't we take on her blackmailing brother-in-law?"

"Yeah", said Face. If things had been different at the time, I reckon we could have made it work."

"How did you manage to find her?" asked Kami.

"Well actually it wasn't that hard", replied Face. "She still worked for the same agency and still lived in the same apartment." "When we saw each other it was like I'd never been away." "We just sort of picked up where we left off."

Face stopped, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable about revealing so much about his relationship. Murdock slapped him playfully on the back.

"I'm so glad, Face", he said. "I really hope it works out for you both."

"Me too", agreed Kami. "I can't wait to meet her." "I bet she's an absolute stunner."

"She is", he said, a look of pride spreading over his handsome face.

The three of them continued to talk for the next couple of hours, keen to catch up with each other's news. Kami eventually got up from the table, clearing away the plates.

"Well, if you're staying Face, I better go and make your bed up", she said.

"Shall I help, baby?", asked Murdock, jumping up to give her hand.

"No, it's okay HM", she replied. "Stay and keep Face company."

He kissed her on the forehead and then sat back down at the table. There was an awkward silence between them, which Face finally broke.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday", he said, in an apologetic voice, remorse evident in his blue-grey eyes.

Murdock shrugged off Face's apology, with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"It doesn't matter now", he said, his own dark brown eyes reflecting their usual unaccusing expression. "But you didn't have to run away, Face."

Face sighed inwardly.

"I know", he replied. "But I just felt like I let you down." "I knew how much you liked Kami." "I can be such a selfish bastard sometimes."

"Oh, no, Facey", rebuked Murdock, "That's not true." "You just wanted something good in your life, that's all."

"I wasn't really running away", said Face. "I just needed to get my life together." He paused briefly before continuing.

"Do you remember when I was shot down at Villa Cucina?" he asked suddenly.

Murdock nodded solemnly. The image of Face lying bleeding on the restaurant floor with a bullet in his gut would haunt him forever.

"Well", said Face, "I don't mind telling you, buddy, I thought I was going to die." "And the thing I would have regretted the most was the fact that I didn't try and make it work with Rina." "Do you know what I mean?"

Murdock nodded again, listening to Face's little speech without interrupting. It wasn't very often Face opened up about his feelings.

"I know Lesley was my first love", he continued, "but, well, having met her again 15 years later and realising why she left – well, it was like I could finally get some closure on what happened and move on."

"Are you gonna see Rina again?", asked Murdock.

"You bet", replied Face in a determined voice. "I'm not going to let a little thing like being a convicted fugitive get in the way of my happiness." "And when we get our pardons – well, it may only seem like a pipedream, Murdock, but it's the only dream I've got right now."

Murdock gave Face one of his goofy grins.

"Me too, Facey", he agreed. "Let's promise that we won't give up hope."

"Deal", said Face.

"Pinky promise?", repeated Murdock – holding out his right little finger.

Face linked his little finger with Murdock's and they shook vigorously.

"Pinky promise, you looney toon!", responded Face. They both bust out laughing, glad that their differences had been resolved.

"I better go and phone Hannibal and get some instructions", said Murdock, getting up from the table. "Have another beer, Face".

Murdock disappeared and Face poured himself another beer. He collected the rest of the dirty plates and started washing up at the sink. After about 5 minutes, Kami came back into the kitchen.

"Oh Face, you didn't have to do that", she said, grabbing a tea towel to help dry up.

"Least I can do", he replied.

"Where's Murdock?" she asked.

"Gone to ring Hannibal", said Face.

Face saw a faint frown appear on Kami's face. However, she managed to keep a hold of her emotions, not wanting to make a big thing of their impending mission. Face let her have a few moments to compose herself, understanding her annoyance.

"I'm sorry if I came in-between you and Murdock", she said, cutting in on Face's private thoughts.

"It wasn't your fault, honey", answered Face. "I'm the one who messed up big time."

"Not true", rebuffed Kami. "None of us were being particularly forthcoming about how we felt."

Face chuckled at her indignation.

"You were right, though, Kami", he said. "It didn't feel right – me and you, I mean". "I'm glad you chose Murdock." "He deserves you."

"I'm the lucky one", she said. "Not only did I get Murdock, but I inherited two extra brothers and a surrogate father!"

"Yeah", said Face. "I guess we should have warned you we all came as a package deal!"

This time Kami laughed. She gave Face's hand a squeeze.

"Just remember, Face", she said. "No matter what happens between me and Murdock, he's always going to need his best friend."

Face gave Kami an affectionate hug, all his worries about losing his best friend beginning to fade. They sat back down at the table to finish their drinks and waited for Murdock to come back. He finally appeared, sitting down at the table beside Kami.

"Hannibal and BA are going to pick us up tomorrow morning", he said, addressing Face. "Hannibal has made contact with the client and he wants to get going straight away. Face nodded back in acknowledgement.

Murdock then turned to Kami, putting his arm round her in a comforting manner.

"We'll probably be gone a couple of weeks, baby", he said, "Is that okay?"

"Sure, HM", she said, gently stroking the side of this face. Murdock leaned into her touch, returning her tender gaze.

Face suddenly felt surplus to requirements. He stretched out and slowly got up from the table.

"Well, guys, it's getting late", he said, faking a loud yawn. "Is it okay if I go up?"

"No problemo, Faceman", said Murdock. "See ya in the morning.

Face nodded at Murdock and gave Kami a peck on the cheek as he went by.

"G'night, Face", she said.

"Oh and Lieutenant", said Murdock sharply, just as he was walking out the door.

Face turned back and looked at Murdock, enquiringly.

"If you ever forget my birthday again, I'm gonna kick your butt", he said, with an impish expression on his face.

Face gave Murdock a salute.

"Touché, Captain", he replied and scampered off, chuckling to himself.

Murdock turned his attention back to Kami. She beamed brightly at him, but he could see the anxiety burning in her eyes.

"You wanna know any details, kimosabi?", he said.

"If you don't mind", she replied, "I think the less I know about what's going on, the better".

"But you are okay about me going on this mission, aren't you?", asked Murdock, his own anxiety about the situation starting to surface.

"No", she responded truthly, her voice quiet and tense. "But I understand your reasons for going."

Murdock pulled her into his arms, holding her in a tight embrace.

"It won't always be like this, Kami", he said.

"I know", she said, looking up into his dark, soulful eyes. "I love you, HM".

Murdock's heart missed a beat. She would never know how much those words meant to him.

"Just keeping holding on to that thought until I get back", he said and then kissed her with an urgency that left her feeling completely overwhelmed and with no doubt that he loved her back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Camouflage**

Hannibal and BA arrived the next morning. Hannibal had made arrangements to meet Mr Bainbridge, the client, in Corona, which was about an hour's drive from Angelino Heights. After saying a short good-bye to Kami, they were soon on their way. Despite the fact that Murdock was sad to be leaving Kami behind, he was surprisingly upbeat. Unlike with some of his previous relationships, he didn't have any worries that Kami would still be waiting from him when he got back. And after all, according to Hannibal, he would only be gone for a couple of weeks.

Hannibal was also surprised – and very pleased – that both Face and Murdock were in good spirits. As they laughed and joked in the back of the van it was obvious that the break from the usual routine had done them the world of good.

"It's good to have you back, Face", he said, finally managing to get a word in amidst the banter of the two men. "I'd thought we'd lost you for a while, back there."

"Yeah, little brother", agreed BA. "I missed having your ugly mug around the place."

"Gee thanks, BA", sneered back Face.

"What about me, Big Guy", joined in Murdock. "Did you miss me, huh, did ya?"

"Why would I miss all your foolishness?" retorted BA. But as he looked back at Murdock in his rear view mirror he was grinning at him amiably.

Murdock chortled loudly in response.

"I must admit", said Hannibal. "I thought the pair of you would be throwing your toys out of the pram." "After all, no doubt this case has interrupted your private lives?"

"Well, Colonel", replied Murdock. "Face and I have decided we are going to live the dream, didn't we Facey?"

"We sure did", answered back Face. "Pinky-promised!"

That started them off giggling again. Hannibal could see that both his men were on a high, so he gave them some time to enjoy the moment.

"Okay, guys", he said finally. "I don't want to burst your bubbles, but can we concentrate on the case in hand?"

"Sure, Colonel", replied Face, proficiently switching into second-in-command mode." "What time are we meeting the client?"

"He's going to meet us at the Americas Motel at around 11am", said Hannibal. "Room no 12." "BA, you need to take exit 91 off the Riverside Freeway."

BA nodded in response. Now that Hannibal had everyone's attention he began to give them more details about the case.

Eventually they arrived at the Americas Motel and pulled up outside room 12, which was on the ground floor. Hannibal told the others to stay in the van whilst he made the initial contact. He made his way towards the room and knocked on the door. Mr Bainbridge opened the door and the team saw the two men shake hands. Hannibal disappeared into the room and after a quick perusal for anything suspicious, came back and beckoned the rest of the team to come in.

They all clamoured out the van and joined Hannibal. Hannibal had just finished making the introductions when the door suddenly burst open and two sturdy men in suits appeared, brandishing revolvers. They were followed by an all too familiar figure, who the team recognised instantly.

"Stockwell!" they all exclaimed in unison. Mr Bainbridge, if indeed that was his name, also pulled out a revolver, quickly disarming Hannibal of his ever-present Smith & Wesson.

"Good work Able 6", remarked Stockwell.

Hannibal took a cigar out of Face's pocket and lit it up slowly.

"There was no need to lay on a welcoming committee, General", he said, flippantly.

"Well gentlemen," replied Stockwell. "You've led me quite a merry dance over the last few months." "Just when I thought we'd found you busting that little ring of drug smugglers, you disappeared off the radar again." "You've had your little fun and games but you won't find it so easy to escape this time."

"So it was _you_ who had something to do with Decker ending up in the back of that lorry", said Hannibal.

"I couldn't let the military pick you up, Colonel, said Stockwell." "After all we haven't finished doing things my way yet."

The team looked uneasily at each other.

"If you knew where we were, why did you wait so long to come get us?" barked BA, irritated at Stockwell's patronising manner.

"Well, like I said, Sargent", said Stockwell, "you all had an annoying way of giving my men the slip." He looked at Face sternly. "Especially you, Lieutenant", he continued. "Just when we thought we all knew of your whereabouts you managed to disappear again." "In fact, I'm still not exactly sure where you got to over the last few weeks."

Face flashed him a cheery smile. "I guess you just can't get the staff these days, General", he replied sarcastically.

"Indeed," answered back Stockwell, pursing his lips grimly. "But now that we've finally got you altogether you can consider your little vacation over". "We will be heading back to Langley this afternoon." "Any possessions you need from your temporary accommodations will be collected and taken to Langley, so there is no need for any of you to return there."

"Wait a minute Stockwell", said Murdock, a suddenly pang of trepidation taking over him. "There's some-one I need to see first."

"Ah, yes", said Stockwell. "Miss Wilson, I presume?" "I'm sorry, Captain", I can't risk you disappearing again."

"But, but … I have to tell her what's happened", stammered Murdock. "I need to say goodbye – I can't just run out on her."

Stockwell took a moment to consider the situation. It would appear that Murdock was more involved with this girl that he had first thought. There was almost a desperation in his eyes that made Stockwell feel a bit uneasy. He had already seen the dark side of Murdock's nature when he had come looking for him during the A-Team's trial. It would be most unfortunate if he rubbed him up the wrong way at this stage of the proceedings.

"Very well, Captain", said Stockwell. "We are scheduled on the 2pm flight from the March Air Reserve Base back to Washington." "If she can get here before we leave, then you can say your good-byes."

Hannibal looked at Stockwell in surprise. He really didn't expect him to give in to Murdock's request so easily.

"Why wait until now, Stockwell?", he said, addressing the General rather suspiciously. "You could have picked us up at any time."

"Let's just say I had more pressing matters to attend to", said Stockwell. "But you will be pleased to know that from now on I will be giving you my undivided attention."

"What if we don't wanna go back?" barked back BA.

"Well that's fine, Sargent", replied Stockwell. "I'll just hand you over to the Military and you'll be executed before the day is out."

The team looked at each other with an air of resignation, knowing that the General was right.

"Okay, General", sighed Hannibal. "You win - for now." "But I want some reassurances that you are getting nearer to obtaining our pardons." "Otherwise, we are going to start making things very difficult for you."

"I hardly think you are in a position to start threatening me, Colonel Smith", said the General. "However, I am a man of my word and if you continue to do things my way for a bit longer you will get your reward."

The men eyed up the General with some contempt, knowing that he had them over a barrel. They weren't sure if they trusted him, but there was still the glimmer of hope that one day they would get their pardons and then they could start living normal lives again.

Murdock looked at his watch, realising that it was now 11.30.

"I need to ring Kami", he said in a glum voice. "I'll use the cell phone in the van." As he made his way towards the door he was stopped abruptly by the two CIA goons.

"The van will be going back into storage, Captain", informed Stockwell. "You may make your phone call from here."

"Yeah, which no doubt you've already bugged", said Murdock, sharply.

Stockwell shrugged indifferently.

"It's your choice", he said, with a smug expression on his face, knowing full well that Murdock would make the call. "You might as well make yourselves at home, gentlemen", he continued. "You will be here for the next couple of hours until we move out."

With that he left the room with the CIA men in tow, two of which remained outside the motel room.

"I'll go make the call", said Murdock, all signs of his previous upbeat mood gone in a flash.

"Okay, Murdock", said Hannibal. He looked at Face. "What about you, kid?", he asked. "You wanna let Rina know?"

"No", said Face flatly. "I'll get a message to her when we're back at Langley." "I don't want Stockwell knowing my business."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Stand off**

The rest of the team tried to give Murdock some privacy as he made his phone call to Kami. After he finished, he flung himself down on to the nearest bed and gazed miserably up at the ceiling. Face came and sat down beside him.

"You okay, buddy", he asked, in a worried voice.

Murdock turned his gaze towards his best friend.

"Not really", he said resentfully. "You?"

"Still trying to live the dream", replied Face, trying to sound optimistic.

Murdock sighed as he sat up against the headboard.

"I hope she makes it in time", he said, looking at his watch. "I know it sounds silly, but it's important that I see her before we go."

Hannibal and BA came over and joined the two men. They continued to chat, trying to cheer Murdock up, but as time ticked by and Kami still hadn't arrived, Murdock grew more and more apprehensive.

Suddenly the door opened and General Stockwell appeared. Murdock looked anxiously again at his watch. It was 13:10 hours and there was still no sign of Kami.

"Ready to go, gentlemen?", said the General.

"Not quite", answered Hannibal. "We're still waiting for Kami to show.

"I'm afraid we can't wait any longer", replied Stockwell. "We do have a plane to catch, you know."

"I don't give a damn about that!" snapped back Murdock, jumping off the bed in a menacing manner. "Book me on another flight or tell them to delay the fucking plane, but I'm not going anywhere until I've seen Kami",

Stockwell began to bristle impatiently. One of the CIA men who was standing guard at the door came into the room to assess the situation, looking at the General in a questioning manner. Hannibal put a reassuring hand on Murdock's shoulder to calm him down.

"Surely we can wait another 10 minutes, Stockwell?", he said. "After all, it's only a short drive to the airport."

Stockwell was just about to answer back when a voice interrupted him.

"HM, what's going on?"

"Kami!" shrieked Murdock, bounding towards her. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"I'm sorry", she replied, "There was a hold-up on the freeway." She put a large rucksack down on the floor. "I've bought the things you've asked for", she continued.

"Thanks baby", he said, pulling her into a grateful embrace.

"You know HM", she said in a low earnest voice, holding on to him tightly. "You don't have to go back to Langley." "You didn't have anything to do with robbing the Hanoi Bank." "They can't pin anything on you."

Murdock closed his eyes as he tenderly stroked Kami's hair. He knew this moment would eventually come, but now that it was here, he was finding it very difficult to keep his emotions in check. Before he could answer, Stockwell cut in on their conversation.

"The Captain may not have been involved in the bank robbery, but unfortunately he is a prime suspect in the murder of one Colonel Morrison", he remarked. "Plus, he will now be charged with aiding and abetting the notorious A-Team during their escape after the trial." "I'm afraid, even if he evades execution, without a pardon, he will end up going down for a very long time."

Kami gave the General a scathing stare. Hannibal, wasn't sure, but for a split second he thought he could see a dark, unapproachable look in her eyes, similar to the one he had often witnessed in Murdock's eyes when he had been close to the edge.

"Sounds like blackmail to me General Stockwell", she said, undaunted by his power and authority. She turned her attention back to Murdock, dismissing the General before he had time to reply.

"I don't care how long it takes, HM", she said, taking his hands in hers. "I could even come to Langley to live." "I mean, they must need teachers there, right?" "I am sure I could sort out a transfer." "It would work, HM, I know it would work."

Murdock tried frantically to stop Kami's wild rambling. He pulled her hands to his chest, grasping on to them affectionately.

"Kami, stop, please, baby", he said gently. "There's no way I'm going to ask you to leave your family and friends." "You are going to need them - probably even more now than before, because I can't be around as much as you would like me to be."

"Doesn't matter", she insisted. "Billy and I, we could stay in your apartment during the missions until you got back."

General Stockwell huffed irritably, trying to take back control of the situation.

"This isn't a jolly boys' outing, Miss Wilson", he retorted. "The Captain won't be able to come and go as he pleases."

"Why not?, questioned Hannibal. "It never bothered you before when Murdock wasn't with us."

"Things will be a bit different, this time round", replied Stockwell. "The Captain will now be residing in the main house with the rest of the team." "Mr Santana is no longer with us, so there will be plenty of room."

The team looked startled to hear this news.

"What's happened to Frankie?" asked Hannibal, narrowing his eyes into an icy glare.

"Unfortunately, his father died shortly after he returned to Langley", said Stockwell. "I granted him permission to go back to Puerto Rico to look after his mother and numerous brothers and sisters." "He had, in any event, served his purpose and was no longer of any relevance to the team."

"Gee, Stockwell", declared Face. "Your sense of compassion is just overwhelming."

"Enough of this talk", said the General. He looked over at Murdock, who was scowling angrily back at him. "I must insist that we all make a move – now!" "Captain", he continued, "you have 1 minute to say good-bye to Miss Wilson and then I expect to see you outside."

He left the room, nodding at Kami pompously as he passed by. The rest of the team gathered round her and said their good-byes. She hugged each of them in turn, feeling totally powerless that she couldn't help her much-loved friends.

"I'll let Craig know what's happened", she said to them fervently. "He's got contacts in high places and may be able to dish some dirt on Stockwell." "Failing that, he may be able to get information about speeding up the process to get your pardons."

"Well any help would be most welcome, kid", said Hannibal.

"Please be careful", she pleaded with him, looking totally downcast. Murdock couldn't bear to see her looking so desolate.

"Hey, I know, Cup Cake", he said brightly. "Why don't I leave Billy with you?" "He gets all lonely when I'm not around and I know you'll look after him."

Kami couldn't help laughing as she replied.

"Sure, HM", she said, drawing him in for one more final embrace. The rest of the team took their cue and left the room, appreciating that they would probably want to be alone.

"I'm not sure I can say good-bye", whispered Murdock.

"Then we won't", insisted Kami firmly. "We won't ever say it, HM, not ever".

"Promise me you'll wait for me", he murmured, breathing her in deeply until his senses were tingling uncontrollably.

"You know it will only ever be you", she replied. "I love you, HM".

"I love you too, Kami", said Murdock, drawing her closer for one more frenzied, departing kiss.

Kami walked out with Murdock to the awaiting car. As she watched him and the rest of the team drive off, she bent down and patted Billy's imaginary head.

"Come on boy", she said quietly. "Let's go home."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Langley revisited**

It was now the beginning of September. Since arriving back at Langley, the team had already been on one mission. General Stockwell had come down hard on them, hardly letting them out of his sight. Even when they weren't on a mission, he had them out in the field keeping them up to speed with practice manoeuvres. Face had whined that it was like being back at Boot Camp again.

They had just returned from another mission, which had taken them outside the USA. It had been a particularly gruelling and dangerous case and they were all glad to be back at Langley.

"I'm going up for a shower and then I'm going to hit the sack for a few hours", said Face as he trudged wearily out of the room.

BA had slumped himself down in the armchair, also looking slightly worse for wear. He always suffered mentally when their missions involved "getting on a plane". His phobia about flying had diminished slightly, as most of Stockwell's assignments had taken them to Europe and other neighbouring countries, so he had sort of got used to it. Although the team no longer had to knock him out, he still felt slightly catatonic afterwards and certainly wouldn't get on a plane unless he really had to – especially when Murdock was the pilot! The usually unflappable Sargent was too exhausted to move and fell asleep almost as soon as he sat down.

Hannibal looked at Murdock. He had put in a lot of flying time during and in-between their missions. The General had singled him out for extra flying manoeuvres, so it had been especially hard on him. He was sitting sprawled out on the sofa, a distant look in his eyes.

"You okay, Captain?" asked Hannibal, interrupting his thoughts.

Murdock acknowledged Hannibal's question with a tired nod of his head. He had been very quiet since their return to Langley. He was obviously missing Kami, but Hannibal had the feeling that he had more on his mind that just that.

"Just a bit tired, I guess, Colonel", replied Murdock, with a heavy sigh. "Plus I'm missing Kami something awful."

"You know she was right", continued Hannibal, probably more to himself than to Murdock. "I'm sorry that you've got dragged into all of this."

"What do you mean?" asked Murdock, a bit confused by Hannibal's random comment.

"Well, you didn't have anything to do with robbing the bank", said Hannibal. "You weren't the one on trial – we were". "It doesn't seem right you should be here working for Stockwell to pay back a debt you weren't involved in."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Hannibal", said Murdock. "If Captain Curtis hadn't lied on the stand, none of us would be in this position." "Besides, I'm the one who should be grateful – you guys were willing to admit to his murder just so that the blame was diverted from me."

"It still doesn't answer the question of why Stockwell wants you here", said Hannibal, frowning deeply. "I always had a feeling, right from the start, that he some sort of game plan that he wasn't telling us about."

He looked at Murdock with some concern, clearly thinking he was the key to the answer. Murdock couldn't disguise the fact that he felt the same way, but he didn't voice his opinion. Hannibal answered for him.

"You feel the same way, don't you?" quizzed Hannibal.

Murdock nodded slowly.

"These extra missions he sends me on, Colonel", he said, "He calls it practice manoeuvres that I need to do to keep my hand in with the new procedures." "But I can't help thinking that they are building up to something big."

Hannibal frowned again.

"Well let's hope it's something that is going to get us our pardons", he said hopefully. "But if you're not happy, Murdock, I don't want you take unnecessary risks." "I can get Stockwell to lay off if you like? "After all, I did promise Kami I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

Murdock sighed again at the mention of Kami's name. "How long do you think she'll wait for me, Hannibal?" he asked suddenly changing the direction of the conversation.

"I think she would wait forever", replied Hannibal, his voice full of conviction.

"I don't think I can wait that long", said Murdock in a small voice. "If I have to keep Stockwell sweet to get our pardons, then I'm willing to take the risk." "I just wish I could see her, Hannibal", he added sadly. "You know it's her birthday next Saturday." "I wish I could be with her – it would mean a lot."

Hannibal's piercing blue eyes glinted roguishly.

"You shall go to the ball, Captain!", he said in a determined voice. "When Stockwell arrives tomorrow morning for our debrief, I'm gonna speak to him about getting us some leave."

Murdock gave Hannibal one of his wide, lop-sided grins – which was the first time he had properly smiled since he had left Los Angeles.

"That would be great, Hannibal", he replied enthusiastically. "Kami goes back to school soon, so at least we'll get to spend some time together before term time kicks in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hannibal was true to his word and the next day, after the debriefing with the General, he requested to speak to him privately.

"What is it Colonel Smith?", asked Stockwell, his feathers clearly ruffled about having his schedule interrupted.

"I want leave for the team", replied Hannibal, curtly and to the point.

"You've already had a 5 months' leave of absence, Colonel", said Stockwell, arrogantly "Don't get greedy."

Hannibal had to control his urge to knock the General out cold. He hated having to bow down to his condescending manner.

"Well, let's put it this way", said Hannibal. "Morale is at a low and if you want my men to give 100%, you better reconsider your decision."

Hannibal waited for a response from the General, who just stared unsympathetically back at him. However, Hannibal still had his trump card up his sleeve.

"I'm especially worried about Murdock", Hannibal continued. "He seems to have regressed back into himself since we left Los Angeles." "If he loses it, I'm not sure I'll be able to bring him back."

General Stockwell's eyebrows puckered together in a deep frown at this news. Bingo! thought Hannibal. That got his attention.

"Well, we can't allow that to happen", said Stockwell, in a pensive voice. "What exactly are you proposing, Colonel?"

"It's Kami's birthday next Saturday and he wants to be with her", replied Hannibal. "I think you should let him go." Hannibal paused for a moment studying Stockwell's preoccupied face and thought he might as well go for it whilst he had the chance.

"And I know BA would like to see his mama", he continued. "It's been nearly two years since he last saw her." "And myself and Face have got our own little matters to attend to." "It would certainly help to relieve the tension amongst the team."

"Given your track records, you understand I can't allow you all to leave Langley", said the General.

"Now look, Stockwell …." Hannibal started to say, finally losing patience with his Boss.

"However", interrupted Stockwell, "I will allow visitors to come here." "Give Clara a list of the names and numbers of all the parties concerned and I will grant you a week's leave – on the condition that none of you leave Langley."

Hannibal was slightly lost for words at Stockwell's proposition. The General mistook his silence as an act of defiance.

"That's my final offer, Colonel Smith", he said, a little vexed at Hannibal's lack of response. "Take it or leave it."

Hannibal snapped out of his momentary lapse of bewilderment and responded quickly before Stockwell changed his mind.

"I'll have to speak to the team", he said, trying to stifle the self-satisfaction in his voice that he had won the General over. "But I'm sure they will agree to the proposal."

Stockwell rose from behind the desk where he had conducted the meeting.

"Clara will make all the necessary travel arrangements", he said, not quite managing to disguise his irritation at having to bow down to the A-Team's request. "I trust that concludes our business, Colonel."

Hannibal nodded at the General and left the study. He went back to join the rest of the team who were all waiting anxiously to hear his news.

"Well, Colonel?", asked Face, expectantly, as he entered the room.

"Stockwell won't allow us to leave Langley", said Hannibal.

The team immediately started to moan in disappointment.

"BUT", continued Hannibal, putting his hand up to stop the onslaught of angry rebellion, "he will allow visitors to come here."

"Really?" said Murdock, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"Really!", repeated Hannibal. "I thought we could have a little reunion for Kami's birthday."

Murdock's smile lit up the whole room as he danced merrily up and down.

"And BA", continued Hannibal, "I mentioned that perhaps you would like to see your mama." "I know you haven't seen her in quite some time."

BA's punched the air in a triumphant gesture and even joined in with Murdock's little dance, his gold chains clanging nosily around his neck. Hannibal looked at Face, who was the only one who didn't seem pleased by the news.

"You gonna ask Rina to come over, kid?", Hannibal asked him tactfully. He knew Face didn't want Stockwell to know about her. He had somehow managed to keep her existence a secret from him.

Murdock stopped dancing with BA and gave him a beseeching look.

"Come on Facey", he said, "Stockwell's bound to find out about her sooner or later." "I'd love to meet her again, and it would be great if we could all be together for Kami's birthday."

Face still looked a bit unsure. Underneath all his swagger, he was basically a very private person when it came to his relationships.

"We'll let you have the room with the four-poster bed", teased Murdock, giving Face one of his puppy dog expressions that he knew he couldn't resist.

"Okay Murdock", he finally relented, laughing as Murdock's enthusiasm started to spread infectiously around the room.

"How long has he given us, Hannibal?", asked BA.

"A week", replied Hannibal. "It's Friday now, so give or take a couple of days to sort out travelling, etc, hopefully everyone should be here by Monday."

This was met by a loud whoopee! from Murdock whilst BA and Face were grinning contently. Hannibal smiled, glad that his team had something good to look forward to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Reprieve**

Maggie and Rina both arrived at Langley on Sunday. Mrs Baracus arrived on Monday and Kami arrive on Tuesday, as she had in fact been attending a Teacher's Conference over the weekend. Murdock had panicked when at first he was unable to get hold of her. He contacted Craig, thinking that he would probably know where she was. He got a message to Kami, who said she would come as soon as the conference was finished.

So by the time Kami arrived, the others had already settled in at Langley. After a brief, private reunion with Murdock, she was very much looking forward to meeting everyone. Of course, she had already met Maggie and was pleased to see her again.

Mrs Baracus welcomed her with a big motherly hug.

"Well aint you a pretty little thing", she said, in her big booming voice. "Scooter has told me all about you."

Kami smiled discreetly to herself at hearing BA being referred to as "Scooter", which was his mother's pet name for him. She could see him cringing inwardly in the background. She patiently answered all her questions and immediately felt a connection with her. She was aware that Murdock also had his own vibe going on with her and she was obviously very fond of him in return.

The team were also delighted to see her and it wasn't long before they were engaged in their usual lively banter. Face introduced her to Rina, who nodded politely at her, feeling slightly awkward at the way Kami was so in tune with the team. Kami sensed that Rina thought she was a threat and immediately linked her arm into her's, hoping to put her more at ease.

"Rina, I'm so pleased to finally meet you", said Kami sincerely. "It will be great to have another female around to help keep this motley crew in order!"

Rina round herself smiling back at Kami. They were soon engaged in a girly talk and Face was pleased to see them getting on so well. He had told Rina all about Kami and how his mis-placed feelings towards her had made him realise what he really wanted.

The rest of the day was spent with everyone just catching up with news and gossip. The day drew into night-time and after a late supper everyone returned to their various accommodations within the house.

Murdock was very glad to finally get Kami on her own. As soon as they were in their room he drew her close for a long, lingering kiss.

"I've missed you baby", he murmured softly.

The words were spoken in such a heart-felt way, tugging on Kami's heartstrings. She took his face in her hands, taking a few minutes to study his handsome, rugged features. She noticed how tired he suddenly looked, dark shadows visible under his incredible, expressive eyes. She could detect that his previous jovial manner was hiding something more sinister underneath that made her feel slightly uneasy. But now wasn't the time to question his mood. He needed her - and not just in a lustful, carefree way.

"Let's go to bed", she said in a simple and completely unassuming way. There would be time to talk later.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Silent words**

Kami woke up the next morning to find Murdock's arms and legs completely wrapped around her body. Despite his obvious yearning for her the night before, he had taken their love-making slowly, catapulting their passion and desire to a whole new mind-blowing dimension. He wanted to make sure he fulfilled not only his needs, but also Kami's, holding on to every kiss and savouring every caress, almost as if he thought it would be their last.

Slowly and carefully she tried to entangle herself out of his grasp, not wanting to wake him up. However, the sudden movement didn't go unnoticed by Murdock, whose eyes immediately opened wide, looking slightly startled at the loss of Kami's warm, comforting body. She leaned towards him, kissing his nose gently.

"Sorry", she said, "Didn't mean to wake you up Fly Boy."

Murdock relaxed at the sound of her voice, cuddling her close to his chest again. They lay together in silence for several minutes, neither of them particularly bothered about getting up and joining the others. Kami could hear his heartbeat thudding loudly against her ear. After a while she sat up and stretched out, looking tenderly down at him.

"You okay, HM?", she asked.

"I'm always okay when I'm with you, kimosabi", replied Murdock.

"It's just that last night", continued Kami, "well – it was pretty - intense." "Not that I'm complaining", she added quickly.

"I just want to make the most of every second we've got together", said Murdock, "just in case …."

"Just in case, what?" questioned Kami, not liking the way Murdock had left his sentence hanging in the air.

He sighed heavily. He really didn't want to get into this conversation with Kami but he should have known he wouldn't be able to hide his anxiety from her.

"In case something bad happens", he finally said in a small voice.

Kami looked at him in alarm.

"Why should something bad happened?" she persisted. Murdock didn't reply and averted his eyes downwards so he didn't have to look at her.

"Is it the missions?" she probed, not willing to let the conversation go just yet.

"Partly", replied Murdock. But Kami could tell it was more than that.

"Is it the General?" she suddenly said, hitting the nail right on the head.

Murdock nodded glumly. Kami looked at him enquiringly and he knew she wanted him to elaborate.

"I just get the feeling that I'm here for a reason", he tried to explain. "And I don't think it's got anything to do with the A-Team's reasons for being here."

"What does Hannibal think?" said Kami.

"He feels the same way", said Murdock.

Kami felt a sudden wave of anger and resentment flow through her veins. Damn General Stockwell, she thought to herself as she clenched her fist in annoyance. In her eyes he was nothing more than a blackmailing piece of scum, who seemed to enjoy playing with people's lives. However, she tried to keep her feelings under control, not wanting to tip the already emotionally-charged pilot over the edge.

"Just stick with Hannibal", she said encouragingly, stroking his cheek gently with her hand. "He won't let anything bad happen to you."

Murdock chuckled in agreement.

"I promise", he replied, but Kami could see the doubt creeping into his eyes. She let the conversation drop and his mood lifted, but she was determined to discuss this further with Hannibal when she got the chance.

The next morning she did finally get him on her own. He was sitting reading a newspaper at the table when she came down for breakfast. No-one else seemed to be around and she knew it would be a while yet before Murdock made an appearance.

"Hi Pops", she said, as she sat down beside him.

"Morning kid", replied Hannibal.

"I'm glad I've got you on your own, Hannibal", said Kami. "I'd like to talk to you about Murdock."

Hannibal chuckled to himself at Kami's usual confident, outright approach.

"You're worried about him, right?" he guessed, his instinct telling him that she had picked up on Murdock's anxieties.

Kami nodded resolutely. "What do you think the General is up too?" she asked him, hoping that perhaps he knew more than he was letting on to Murdock.

Hannibal folded up his newspaper and put it to one side.

"I wish I knew, Kami", he answered sombrely. "I can only hope that whatever his motives are, it gets us those damn pardons."

"I understand that, but I don't want Murdock to be the guinea pig in all this", said Kami. "You will make sure he doesn't do anything – er – wreckless, won't you?"

"I'll do my best, kid", replied Hannibal, "but I can't watch him 24 hours a day." "Stockwell has him out on manoeuvres in-between missions".

Kami thumped the table with her fist, making Hannibal flinch at her unexpected act of aggression.

"That's not good enough, Hannibal", she retorted sharply, her eyes glistening with unrestrained anger. "You've got to promise me you won't let him do anything on his own." "I know he'll be okay if he stays with you and the team."

Hannibal admired the way Kami had Murdock's back. It was obvious she loved him very much and he couldn't have wished for a better advocate to complement his extremely intricate captain. However, he didn't want to give her false help by making promises he couldn't keep.

"You're not being fair, Kami" he said in slightly uneasy voice. "I'm not running things now, Stockwell is." "But you know I'll do everything in my power to keep Murdock safe."

Kami's anger diminished almost as quickly as it had erupted. She squeezed Hannibal's hand, apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Pops", she said. "I know you'll look after him." "I just wonder if you all might be better off without General Stockwell." "I don't trust him."

"Don't think I haven't thought about it", said Hannibal. "But the bottom line is – I can't get us those pardons without him."

Before Kami could reply they were interrupted by Face and Rina, who had appeared in the kitchen for breakfast. Face couldn't help picking up on the slightly strained atmosphere between Kami and Hannibal.

"Not interrupting anything, are we?" he said, a little apprehensively.

"Don't be silly", replied Kami, adding, somewhat cheekily, "Just having a father/daughter catch-up". With that she got up from the table, gave Hannibal a warm hug and made her excuses to leave the room. Hannibal watched her go with a heavy heart, wishing he could have told her what she wanted to hear.

Kami never mentioned their conversation to Murdock. They spent the rest of the week chilling out and she was determined not to let her doubts and fears interfere with their precious time together. By the end of the week, Murdock had relaxed and she could see his playful demeanour twinkling in his dark brown eyes again.

Saturday dawned bright and sunny – just perfect for a BBQ in the vast grounds of Langley. Everyone was enjoying the festivities that had been laid on for Kami's birthday. As early evening drew in, they were all sitting out on the veranda, watching the sun set in an explosion of colour across the sky, just setting the mood of nicely.

After a while, Hannibal and Maggie retired back into the house as a chill started to descend on the fresh night air. Not soon after they were joined by the others – all except Murdock and Kami, who were still sitting side-by-side on a picnic bench, snuggled together under a tartan rug. No words were exchanged between them, as they sat there in complete contentment, with their heads touching affectionately.

"Where's Murdock and Kami?" asked Maggie, as everyone trudged back inside. "It must be getting cold out there."

"It is", said Face, grinning in amusement. "But I don't think either of them has noticed!"

"It's funny how they don't need to speak to each other", said Rina. "They just seem to know instinctively what the other one is thinking."

"You know Hannibal, I don't think this arrangement is working out too good for Murdock", said BA gruffly. "He gets real down when Kami isn't around." "And what if she gets tired of waiting for him?" "He needs her to keep him grounded."

"Don't you think I know that, BA?", said Hannibal curtly, slightly irritated by BA's remark. "Do you think this is all my fault and if so, what do you want me to do about it?" "If I had my way, none of us would be here."

Hannibal's outburst was met by a stunned silence. Maggie tried to calm him down by putting a hand on his arm, but he shrugged her off glaring crossly at BA.

"No-one's blaming you, Hannibal", said Face, slightly taken back at seeing his usual calm and collected leader shooting his mouth off. "We're all here under our own esteem, including Murdock."

"And Scooter", said Mrs Baracus. "You don't need to worry about Kami and Murdock." "Anyone can see they worship each other." "She's not gonna give him up without a fight."

"I know, mama", sighed BA. I just don't wanna see him lose the one good thing in his life."

"He's not going to lose her, BA", said Rina, suddenly joining in the conversation. "I know I've only just met Kami and at first I was a bit wary of her." "I mean, I'd heard you all talking about how wonderful she is and I guess I was kind of jealous." "I knew there was history between her and Templeton and I was sure I wasn't going to like her". "I thought perhaps she might try and steal him from me".

Face looked at her in surprise.

"I didn't know you felt that way, honey?" he said, raising his eyebrows at her with some concern.

"Well that doesn't matter now", she continued. "Because now I've met her I can see for myself what a sweetheart she is". "Besides, seeing her and Murdock together, I know I haven't got anything to worry about." "Those two are made for each other."

As if on cue, Kami suddenly came running into the room. Murdock was chasing her, flapping the tartan rug, which was draped around his shoulders, up and down as if he was some kind of demented vampire. He caught her up, wrapping the rug round her body.

"Come here my preeety!", he drawled in his best Dracula-style voice, as he swooped down pretending to reveal vampire teeth. "Let me have a bite of your lovely luscious neck!"

Kami laughed hysterically. It was such a deep-rooted belly laugh, that everyone in the room started laughing with her – including BA and Hannibal. Murdock finally released her and then he started to chase Mrs Baracus, who screeched with both delight and horror as she tried to get away from him.

Murdock finally gave up his chase, flopping into a nearby chair. Once the laughter had subsided, Maggie – who had taken the opportunity to sneak out of the room during the diversion - suddenly appeared with a birthday cake for Kami and some more wine to fill their glasses. They all started to sing Happy Birthday as Kami blew out the candles.

"Thank-you", she said, beaming in delight. "It's been the most wonderful day and I'm glad I got to spend it all with you."

Murdock came over to join her and gave her a big hug. Maggie cut up the cake and they all tucked in, laughing and joking together.

Hannibal walked over to BA. "I'm sorry, BA", he said quietly". "I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you."

BA looked over at Murdock and Kami, pleased to see his "adopted" blood-brother looking so happy and content.

"No sweat, man", he replied. "I know you just want what's best for the crazy fool."

"I want what's best for all of us, BA", responded Hannibal thoughtfully. "I'm just not sure if it's going to be the happy ending we all dreamed about."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Twisted fate**

A couple of days later, after everyone had gone home, Murdock stood, rather apprehensively, in front of General Stockwell. He had been summoned to the study separately, without the knowledge of Hannibal or the rest of the team.

"Thank-you for coming, Captain", said the General.

"Like I had a choice", sneered back Murdock. Try as he might, he couldn't quite disguise his dislike for the man. "What this all about, General?"

"I'll get right to the point", said the General. "I have a proposition for you."

Murdock looked at Stockwell with a hint of mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"Sorry General, but I'm afraid I'm already taken," he replied, knowing his impertinence would annoy him.

General Stockwell gave him an icy glare, but managed to dismiss the remark with a forced grimace.

"I want you to undertake a covert mission", continued the General. "You and your crew will be there purely to provide air support as I have other operatives who will deploy the groundwork."

"Well I'm flattered that you've thought of little old me", said Murdock, "But as you know I have my own team thing going on." "I couldn't possibly think of two-timing them."

"If you do this mission, Captain", replied the General, "I promise you that you will be a step nearer to getting your pardons."

"Why should I believe you?" snapped back Murdock impatiently. "You're going to have to give me more than that, Stockwell, if you seriously expect me to accept this mission."

"What if I told you there is a chance we could get our hands on Captain Joshua Curtis", answered the General.

Murdock looked at the General incredulously.

"That's not possible", he retorted sharply. "He was killed in a car accident during the A-Team trial."

"I'm afraid that was just a big cover up", said the General. "The truth is he was snatched from his safe-house by the organisation that funded his gun-running activities." "Someone was obviously very anxious to make sure he didn't testify at the trial."

Murdock shook his head in disbelief.

"No … no", he stammered. "I don't believe you."

"Did you ever wonder why Captain Curtis was so keen to avoid meeting me?" the General suddenly asked. "It was because I knew things about him – things that went right back to his days as a Captain during the Vietnam war." "Colonel Morrison wasn't the only one who was a known NV Agent by the CIA." "They were both part of the coup to rob the Hanoi Bank." "Part of the deal they made with the Viet Cong was that the rest of the missing money was stolen by them to fund their gun-running and other mercenary activities – with Morrison and Curtis obviously getting their cut." "We believe that it was actually Captain Curtis who double-crossed and killed Colonel Morrison – or at the very least he probably gave the order for his assassination."

Murdock took a few moments to digest this shocking information. He had to admit it did have an element of truth about it. There was no doubt that when they first picked up Curtis from the hijacked plane, he was very nervous to hear the General was hot on his trail.

"But why the elaborate ruse about the car accident?" asked Murdock.

"Well you understand it would be have been very embarrassing for the military and the CIA if it had transpired that a key witness had been snatched from their custody", replied the General. "This elite organisation have done a very good job of keeping him out of our clutches, but after months of undercover work, we have finally tracked him down."

"And you want me to go get him?" said Murdock, the penny finally dropping. "But why me, Stockwell?" "There must be any number of pilots out there who could fly this mission for you."

"Because sadly they haven't quite got your understanding and knowledge of the designated terrain", answered Stockwell.

"Where is the Captain hiding?", Murdock asked in a suspicious voice.

"He has been traced to a camp in the jungles of the Cardamom Mountains in Cambodia", said the General. "He works in collaboration with the Khmer People's National Liberation Armed Forces."

Murdock huffed in disgust.

"They're nothing more than a band of good-for-nothing, cut-throat warlords" he scoffed.

"They are also the second-largest guerrilla combat unit in south-east Asia", said the General. "Which is why I need my best operatives on the job." "I need a hot-shot pilot to put my men as near to the camp as possible." "And as I seem to remember, Captain", your knowledge of the Asian landscape was second to none."

"That was over 15 years ago", exclaimed Murdock.

"Maybe so", replied the General. "But with your photographic memory and with as near-accurate co-ordinates as we can obtain, I'm sure it will all come back to you."

"Well maybe I don't wanna remember", said Murdock sullenly, his heart plunging deep into his black converse sneakers.

The General looked at Murdock and for a split second, Murdock thought he saw a look of sympathy in his eyes. However, his icy glare soon returned as he continued.

"I understand your fears, Captain", he said, but his voice was still cold and unfeeling, "But this will simply be an insertion operation." "The ground troops will take care of infiltration of the camp and the capture of Captain Curtis."

"How can you be sure your intelligence is reliable?" asked Murdock.

"We have been working closely with Ramon Soulay – the man who was travelling with the Captain on the hijacked plane", replied the General. "He has been very co-operative in informing us all about the captain's dealings and associates".

"But Soulay told us he had killed Curtis", said Murdock shaking his head in confusion, remembering back to Soulay's confession when they had caught up with him whilst he was in the middle of his gun-smuggling deal.

"Another cover-up I'm afraid", said Stockwell. "I needed to get Soulay on my side and Colonel Smith very kindly did the honours for me by going after him." "I am guessing Soulay would have admitted to anything at that point once he knew his number was up."

Murdock's head was spinning with all of this information. He still didn't know if he trusted the General. Everything he did seemed so calculated and premeditated. But if what Stockwell said was true, then Captain Curtis, without a doubt, could clear the A-Team from all their charges. The team had upheld their side of the deal by executing Stockwell so-called missions, so if he kept his word, they would get their pardons.

"Why couldn't you have told us all this right from the beginning?" questioned Murdock.

"We had Captain Curtis under surveillance when he left Spain", answered the General. "If the plane hadn't been hijacked we would have picked him up as planned and the A-Team's involvement would not have been necessary at this point of the proceedings." "And as much as I have great confidence in your piloting skills, Captain, it was evident that it was Colonel Smith who ran the show." "I needed him to formulate the plan to get on board the plane and bring Curtis and Soulay out unharmed."

"I can't believe you would have done all this just to clear our names", said Murdock, still finding it difficult to work out if Stockwell was the good or bad guy in all of this.

"Oh, I had my own reasons for wanting Curtis that would have looked very good on my record", Stockwell replied smugly.

"So why did Curtis lie at that trial?", asked Murdock.

"I'm afraid it appeared Curtis was more scared of the KPMLAF than he was of us", replied Stockwell. "The deal with Colonel Smith was to get Curtis' testimony to clear the team's names in exchange for you carrying out certain missions _my way_." "Unfortunately, it all went wrong when Curtis lied on the stand and was then declared _killed_ in a car accident." "And what with the A-Team's admission that they murdered Colonel Morrison – well, I had to drastically re-arrange the plan in order to save them all from the firing squad and then keep them out of the way of the Military."

"Is this why you allowed me to come to Langley?" asked Murdock, realising for the first time that it was probably no coincidence that the General had allowed Amy Allen to help him find the A-Team when they left Los Angeles.

"I knew wherever the A-Team went you would be sure to follow", said the General. "All I had to do was keep you sweet until I needed you to fly the mission." "I have complete faith that you are the best pilot for the job – just as I did when I recommended you to join the CIA back in 1967".

Murdock looked at Stockwell in pure astonishment. He didn't know whether to feel flattered or resentful. All he knew was that his brain was going into overload!

"You … you …" he stammered, unable to find the words. "You were involved in Operation Phoenix?"

Stockwell nodded grimly. "I had followed your career in the Thunderbirds and there was no doubt that you had the skills and knowledge we needed to make the Operation a success." "I had high hopes for you as a CIA Agent, Captain." "It was just such a shame that you developed a conscious – it was your downfall in the end."

Murdock was too shocked to answer the General. He just stared at him, a glazed look fogging his dark brown eyes. Stockwell was aware that he was losing Murdock and quickly continued before the pilot switched off completely.

"That's why I know you will do this mission, Captain", he said insistently. "You're loyalty to the A-Team has always impressed me and I am sure you won't let them down now."

The General's words somehow cut through Murdock's confused mind, bringing him back to reality again.

"Why can't the A-Team be part of the mission?" he asked finally.

"Like I said, we have been working on this now for quite some time with our best operatives in the field", replied Stockwell. "The A-Team's participation was not necessary – I had other missions more suited to their unconventional methods." "Besides", he added, rather nervously, "I may need them as back-up."

"Just in case something goes wrong with the _simple_ insertion exercise, right?", remarked Murdock, feeling rather like a rabbit who was about to get caught in the headlights.

Stockwell didn't reply, his stern and uncompromising stance telling Murdock all he needed to know.

"When?", asked Murdock, his voice flat and monotonous.

"Tomorrow evening", replied the General. "Your crew are already waiting." "Abel 3 will arrive later this morning to take you to your destination so you will have some time to familiarise yourself with the necessary co-ordinations and flight plan before the mission."

Murdock nodded in recognition of his orders and got up to leave the room. The general got up with him issuing his final instructions.

"It goes without saying Captain Murdock, that everything we have discussed here will remain confidential until after the mission is completed." "We can't afford to let anyone not involved in the operation to get wind of what we are doing."

"Nice to know you have trust in your own organisation", replied Murdock, sarcastically.

The General smiled wistfully before adding, "Good luck, Captain", as Murdock trudged out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Loyalties**

When Murdock walked into the living room, he was immediately confronted by Hannibal.

"What's going on, Murdock?" he enquired in a concerned voice. "Why is Stockwell singling you out for cosy little chats?"

"Looks like I'm going on an excursion", he replied cheerfully, trying to play it down so the team wouldn't get worried about him.

"You mean Stockwell wants you to do a solo mission?" Hannibal questioned further.

"Not exactly solo", said Murdock. "He's found me some new friends to play with."

"I don't like the sound of that", said Face, puckering up his eyebrows into a worried frown. "I still remembered what happened to Hannibal when he was sent off on a solo mission without us."

"Don't worry Facey", said Murdock, giving him one of his manic grins. "I'm just going along to provide some air support." "It will be a piece of cake!"

Murdock's bravado didn't fool Hannibal. He though back to their past discussions and knew that his Captain was making light of the situation.

"What does Stockwell want you to do?", he asked Murdock.

"I can't tell you, Colonel", answered Murdock. "But you have to believe me when I tell you it will be in all our best interests for me to accept this mission."

"Has this got anything to do with us getting our pardons?" persisted Hannibal.

Murdock nodded in acknowledgement.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to do this, Captain", reiterated Hannibal. "You don't owe us anything."

Murdock looked long and hard at Hannibal before answering.

"But I do, Colonel", he finally replied. "The reason why we're in this predicament is because you all took the wrap for killing Colonel Morrison." "Now it's my turn to returned the favour."

"No way Murdock!", exclaimed Face anxiously. "What about all the times you risked your life to pull our sorry asses out from the clutches of the Viet Cong?"

"Face has got a point, Murdock", continued Hannibal. "We're all in this together so we should do the mission together." "I'm not happy with you going solo without us."

"The thing is Colonel", replied Murdock firmly, the anxiety in his voice making all three men feel uneasy. "I may need you to get me out."

BA huffed crossly. "I don't like it Hannibal!", he barked out, glaring at Hannibal in a warning manner. "You aren't really going to let the fool do this are you?"

For the first time in his life, Hannibal felt at a loss of what to do. He had always been the one to make the plans and take control but he was in a hopeless situation. He looked at Murdock, who was staring back at him with a pleading, but defiant look, in his eyes. He had to trust the pilot's decision that somehow, this mission was going to get them what they all wanted – a presidential pardon.

"What do I tell Kami?", he asked Murdock, in a deflated voice. "I promised her I would keep you safe."

"She mustn't ever find out about this Hannibal", Murdock replied urgently. "She won't ask for details about the missions." "No matter what happens to me, I don't want her to think that I chose the A-Team over her."

"This just isn't fair, Murdock", exploded Face, annoyed that his best friend had been put in this position by Stockwell. "Kami is your future now – you have to do what is right for you and her – not us."

"But don't you see, Faceman?", explained Murdock, "If I do this and it's a success, then we can all start living that dream we were talking about – right buddy?"

Face shook his head vigorously, unconvinced that this was the best way forward.

"I'm sorry guys", said Murdock in a determined voice. "But I've made my decision." "Just promise me you won't leave me behind."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: When the plan didn't come together**

It was now the middle of September and Kami had just finished her second week of the school term. She was just about to settle down to a relaxing Friday evening when she was disturbed by the doorbell ringing. She was very surprised when she opened the door and saw Face standing there.

"Face!", she exclaimed, greeting him with a big smile and warm embrace. "How lovely to see you." She looked longingly over his shoulder. "Are the rest of the team with you?"

"Well no, not exactly", he replied.

"Never mind", said Kami, not wanting to show her disappointment that Murdock wasn't with him. "Come in and tell me what you are doing here." "I'm guessing you've probably managed to wrangle a secret liaison with Rina!"

Face followed her quietly into the living room, listening to her chatting randomly about this and that.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"No, Kami", he said solemnly. "I just need you to sit down – I have something important to tell you."

"What's wrong?" she said in a worried voice, sitting down on the couch. "Is it Rina – has something happened between you?"

Face came and sat beside her, taking her hands in his. He took a deep breath for a moment, not losing eye contact with her as he continued.

"There's no easy way of saying this, Kami, so I'm just going to come right out and say it", he said, trying to stop his voice from shaking. "It's Murdock – his plane was shot down during a mission and he was taken hostage by a guerrilla combat unit."

The colour faded from Kami's cheeks as she stared back at Face.

"Oh no", she mouthed, her eyes opening wide in horror. "Please tell me he's okay, Face?"

Face stared helplessly back at her. Hannibal had given him strict instructions not to lie about Murdock's condition. But seeing the complete look of shock and vulnerability written all over her face, he felt his resolve slowly crumbling.

"We found him in a camp prison cell about a week after he was shot down", he said, trying desperately to compose himself. "He was in a coma, had a bad leg injury and broken ribs." "And … and …", he began to stutter awkwardly.

"And what?" beseeched Kami, gripping Face's hand fiercely.

"He had been badly beaten up - and there was evidence that he had been … tortured", he said slowly, a sickened look appearing on his already tense features.

Kami pulled her hands away from him, clasping her face in dismay. She jumped up from the couch turning her back on Face. She shook her head vigorously, muttering "no, no, not again", repeatedly to herself.

"Where was he when he was shot down, Face?", she demanded, as she turned back round to confront him.

He hesitated for a moment before replying. Her eyes flashed angrily at him and he knew he couldn't lie to her.

"He was flying over the Vietnam/Cambodian border", he answered truthly in a quiet voice.

"And where is he now?", she enquired. "You didn't leave him in Vietnam, did you?"

"Stockwell wanted to take him back to Washington", replied Face. "But Hannibal insisted we brought him to Los Angeles so you could be near him." So Stockwell arranged for him to be taken to a private non-military hospital - about 10 miles from here."

"You said you found him a week after he had been shot down", she recalled suddenly. "Why did it take so long to find him?"

Face looked away from Kami. This was the question he had been dreading, as he knew she would realise Murdock had been involved in a mission without the team. Kami sensed from the guilty look on his face that something was amiss and answered her own question.

"My God, he was on a solo mission, wasn't he?" she gasped in disbelief. "Hannibal actually gave into Stockwell and let Murdock go it alone."

"Hannibal didn't know what the mission was", Face said defensively. "You've got to understand that Kami." "And Murdock wasn't on his own – he had his own crew and ground force for backup." "Plus BA put a trace on him as a precautionary measure." "It's just that the jungles of Cambodia are so vast." "Hannibal searched day and night until we located him and his crew."

"What happened to them?" she asked, "Did they make it?"

Again, the look of anguish in Face's eyes told her all she needed to know, even before he had answered her question.

"The two other pilots were with him in the cell", he answered sadly. "One was already dead and the other one died later in transit back to the States."

Kami couldn't bear to hear any more. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling faint. She swayed uncontrollably and Face caught her as she fell forward. However, she quickly regained her balance, not wanting to appear weak and feeble in front of Face.

"I want to see him", she said firmly, pushing Face away. "Can you take me to him?"

"Of course, Kami", he said gently. "Stockwell gave me a Company car so I could come and get you." "But you have to prepare yourself for a shock, honey." "He's still unconscious and is hooked up to a life-support machine." "His injuries are pretty horrific and he's badly dehydrated and malnourished."

"I don't care, I want to be with him", she immediately responded. She picked up her handbag from the coffee table and rushed out into the hall to get her coat, with Face following behind. As she reached out to grab it, she noticed Murdock's De Nang flight jacket also hanging on the hook.

It brought back memories of the last conversation they had before she left Langley. She had picked it up and breathed in the smell of worn weather and musk aftershave, commenting on how much it reminded her of him. Murdock had told her to take it with her, so she wouldn't miss him too much whilst they were apart. She had protested at first, knowing that Murdock never went anywhere without his "lucky" jacket, but he had insisted that she took it.

She quickly picked it up and put in, not caring that it was too big , but feeling comforted at having a piece of him with her. Face put his arm round her and they walked out to the car together. They were soon on their journey to the hospital, both silent in their private thoughts.

When they arrived at the hospital, Face took them through security. As they made their way down the corridor to the Intensive Care Unit, they noticed BA and Hannibal were waiting in a nearby room. BA was pacing nervously up and down and Hannibal was standing with his head against the vending machine, staring into space holding an un-drunk cup of coffee.

They both rushed in, fearing something had happened. BA immediately came forward to give Kami one of his bear-like hugs as Face addressed Hannibal with an air of trepidation.

"Is everything … okay, Hannibal?", he asked nervously.

Hannibal immediately snapped out of his trance, standing to attention at Face's voice, the sudden movement making him spill cold coffee over his hand.

"Oh, yeah", he replied wearily. "They're just doing some tests." "Shouldn't be much longer now."

Kami noticed that Hannibal had aged about 10 years since she last saw him. His piercing blue eyes had lost their usual mischievous glint and he looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He glanced over at Kami, giving her a rather forlorn-looking smile. She met his smile with an unemotional nod of her head.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Kami …" he started to say, apologetically, but Kami cut him off mid-sentence.

"Save it for Murdock, Hannibal", she said in a rather off-handed manner. "You can explain to _him_ why you left him high and dry when he needed you the most."

BA let Kami go, frowning at her for a brief moment.

"Now just wait a minute, little mama …." he said in a reproachful voice, but Hannibal immediately interrupted him.

"It's okay, BA", he said in a warning voice. "Now isn't the time to go into all of this."

Before BA or Kami could reply the doctor came into the room. They all looked up at him, expectantly, waiting to hear some news of Murdock's condition.

"How's he doing, doc?" asked Face.

"We've managed to stabilise his blood pressure", the doctor replied, "and all of his vital signs are slowly responding to his treatment."

"How long will he be in a coma for?" asked Kami.

"It's difficult to tell at this stage", continued the doctor. "His brain patterns are still static and unresponsive at the moment." "I'm afraid the next 24 hours are going to be critical."

"Can I go see him now?" said Kami, swallowing a large piece of bile in her throat that was threatened to make an ungainly appearance.

"Are you a family member?" enquired the doctor.

"No", answered Kami. "I'm his .. his … girlfriend."

The doctor patted her arm in a comforting manner.

"I see", he said kindly. "I'm sure it will be okay for a little while." Just don't expect him to be doing cartwheels any time soon."

Everyone thanked the doctor and then made their way towards the unit. Kami paused at the door for a second. Face took her hand and smiled at her, encouragingly. BA and Hannibal stayed back, wanting to give her a chance to get herself together.

Face opened the door and led her to the bed. At first, all Kami could see was the wires and tubes attached from his body to the life support machine. His top half was bare where his broken ribs had been bandaged up. His right leg was also heavily bandaged up and raised slightly underneath some pillows, half under the covers.

As she got nearer she finally got a first glance of his face. He was so black and blue that she hardly recognised him. Lacerations around one of his eyes had made his eyelid swell up to almost twice its usual size. As she looked closer she could see cuts and slashes all over his arms, chest and back. She reached out to hold his hand when she noticed what looked like cigarette burns dotted randomly over them.

She quickly shrunk back with repulsion, backing into Face, who was standing behind her. She turned away from Murdock burying her face into the Lieutenant's shoulder, sobbing unashamedly with heart-felt emotion. If this much torture had been inflicted within one week, she couldn't imagine what Murdock (and the rest of the team) must have endured over their four months' captivity in the PoW camp. Face tried to calm her down as the tears fell down her cheeks in torrents, soaking his shirt.

"It's okay, Kami", he said softly. "You don't have to do this right now." "Murdock wouldn't want you to see him like this anyway." "Why don't we come back when you've had a chance to come to terms with it all."

"No!" she cried out wildly, pulling herself out of Face's hold. "He needs me and I'm going to make damn sure I'm here for him." She wiped away her tears roughly with the back of her hand and then turned back towards Murdock, with a determined look on her face. She bent forward and kissed him tenderly on his forehead, trying to blank out the breathing pipe and saline drip from her mind.

"Hello Fly Boy", she said brightly, caressing the side of his cheek with her hand. "Looks like this is another fine mess you've gone and got yourself into." She sat down on the bed and held his hand. "I was going to bring Billy", she continued, "but you know how fussy they are about having animals in the hospital."

The rest of the team gathered round the bed, as much to support Kami as Murdock. After about half an hour the nurse came in with a bowl of antiseptic ointment and cotton wool buds.

"I need to clean Mr Murdock's wounds", she said, almost apologetically at having to break up the bedside vigil.

"I can do that", said Kami.

The nurse looked at her with some surprise. "That would be helpful", she said. "I'll just do his back first – there's always a bit of a knack involved in navigating round the tubes."

Kami looked round at the team.

"I can take it from here if you guys wanna get some rest", she said. "You all look dead beat." "Why don't you take my keys and go back to the house."

"Thanks kid", replied Hannibal. "But Stockwell has already sorted out some accommodation for us to stay in."

"Oh", sneered back Kami. "Still under the thumb, eh, Hannibal?"

"No!" snapped back Hannibal, slightly irritated at Kami's back-handed comment. "It's just that it happens to be nearer to the hospital, that's all."

"Can we do anything for you before we go, honey?", asked Face, cutting in diplomatically as he could feel the tension between Hannibal and Kami rising.

Kami smiled at him sweetly. "You could perhaps let Craig know what's happened", she said. "I was supposed to be meeting him Downtown tomorrow for lunch."

"Sure", said Face, drawing her into a farewell embrace.

The team said their goodbyes to Murdock and Kami. Hannibal nodded politely at Kami, taking the hint that she wasn't in the mood for a fatherly hug. Kami took his arm as he walked away and squeezed it affectionately for a few moments.

"Thanks, Hannibal", she said in a quiet voice. "For not leaving him behind."

Before Hannibal had a chance to respond she had quickly turned back to attend to Murdock. He walked away slowly, shaking his head with an air of defeat and frustration.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Fall out**

The team arrived back at the hospital early next morning. The nurse on the desk had only been on duty for about half an hour so couldn't really give them much of a progress report. She said that the doctor would be doing his rounds at about 7am and would give them an update on Murdock then.

"Is Kami – Miss Wilson – still here?" enquired Face.

"Yes, she is still with him", she said in a rather worried voice. "Apparently she has hardly left his side all night, talking to him and cleaning his wounds." "It might be in her best interests if you could persuade her to go home and get some rest."

The team thanked the nurse and made their way to the ICU. They walked in to find Kami slumped forward on the chair, her head resting on Murdock's hand, which was overlapped with her's. She had dozed off but she soon awoke at the sound of footsteps entering the room.

"Hi guys", she said sleepily, stretching out her stiff limbs. "What time is it?"

"It's 6am, little mama", said BA gently, "You've been here all night."

Kami shivered slightly. She had taken off Murdock's jacket and hadn't realised quite how cold it had become in the room. Face rubbed her arms up and down briskly.

"I'm okay, Face", she said, rather indignantly, trying to shrug him off.

"You've got to look after yourself, honey", said Face sternly. "You're not going to be much help to Murdock if you get sick too."

"I guess", she said in an absent-minded manner, not really listening to Face as she bent down to give Murdock a good morning kiss.

Face frowned at Hannibal, shrugging his head towards Kami, obviously wanting him to talk some sense into her. But Hannibal returned his Lieutenant's look with a _"she's not going to listen to me_" expression on his face.

So they all gathered around the bed, the team each taking it in turns to talk to Murdock. Kami made up a fresh bowl of antiseptic ointment that the night nurse had left with her and continued to dutifully dab at his wounds.

Eventually, the doctor came into the room and shooed them all out so he could examine Murdock and take more readings. Kami reluctantly left his side and went to the waiting room with the others. She flopped down in one of the chairs, the stress and tension clearly etched on her face.

"You wanna drink, kid?", offered Hannibal, hoping that Kami might have mellowed towards him overnight.

But the curt, impersonal shake of her head told him that she was still pissed with him. He knew she blamed him for what happened to Murdock. In her eyes he had let Murdock down and I guess, indirectly, she was right. After all, he was the head of the A-Team – the buck stopped with him at the end of the day.

"I thought Murdock looked a lot better this morning", said Face, trying to lighten the atmosphere as he came to sit beside Kami. "He had a lot more colour in his cheeks and the bruising looked like it had gone down."

BA nodded fervently in agreement. Hannibal fiddled with the vending machine, trying to stop his obvious anger from getting out of control, whilst Kami sat sulkily in the chair, glaring at Hannibal's back.

Nobody spoke for a while until Kami addressed Face, suddenly remembering her request from the night before.

"Face, did you manage to speak to Craig?" she asked.

"Yeah, I rang him after we left you last night", replied Face. "He was going to come straight over to the hospital, but I said you would probably want to be alone with Murdock for a while." "He's going to come over later today with Amanda and Teresa."

"Thanks, Face", said Kami, in a grateful voice. "I'm glad someone's got Murdock's best interests at heart."

Hannibal scowled at Kami, knowing that she was making another dig at him. BA quickly intervened by asking Hannibal to get him a drink from the vending machine.

They all continued to wait in stony silence until the doctor came into the room.

Kami immediately jumped up ready to hear what the doctor had to say. He seemed quite pleased with Murdock's progress and felt confident about taking him off the life support machine.

"Really?" asked Kami, beaming in delight.

"All his readings are looking stable", continued the doctor. "And for the first time it looks as though his brain patterns are active." He looked at Kami, with a smile on his face. "I'm guessing you've probably got something to do with that, young lady."

"So you think he's aware of what is going on around him?", asked Hannibal, a ray of hope appearing on his face for the first time since they had found Murdock rotting away in the prison cell.

"Well, of course it could just be a coincidence", said the doctor. "It's still very early to get a complete picture of what's going on in Mr Murdock's head."

Kami looked at the doctor, with a pensive expression on her face.

"What about if we did a recording of our voices doctor?", she asked "Do you think that would help pull him out from his coma?"

"I don't think it would do any harm to try", replied the doctor. "In the meantime, we are going to move Mr Murdock out of intensive care and get him settled in his room." "If I could just ask you all to stay out of the way until then."

When the doctor left the room Kami let out a long sigh of relief. Her spirits were lifted after hearing such good news from the doctor.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest now, Kami", ventured Hannibal carefully. "You look worse than Murdock does!" "We can stay with him for a few hours."

"Don't tell me what to do Hannibal", snapped back Kami. "I'm not one of your little foot soldiers you can boss around, you know!"

"Hannibal didn't mean it like that, Kami" said BA. "He's just concerned about you – we all are."

"Well it's a bit late to start all that guilt-trip shit with me now", she retorted. "Besides, it will be a long while until Murdock's out of the woods just yet."

"But you heard the doctor, honey", reiterated Face. "They are going to move him to another ward." "That could take some time." "Why don't you let me take you home so you can freshen up and get something to eat?" "You can grab at least a few hours' sleep and then I can bring you back up later."

Kami thought about Face's proposal for a few seconds.

"Well - okay", she said a little hesitantly. "I guess I could start my tape-recording for Murdock", she added enthusiastically. "We could even bring some of his music cassettes along to play.

"I think all our stuff is still at Langley", said BA, looking a little dubious. "It's probably not been transported back yet."

"No worries, BA", said Kami, not at all daunted by his remark. "I'll just make some new tapes for him with all his favourites on." "Come on Face", if you can take me home now, I can get going on it straight away."

Kami put on Murdock's jacket and grabbed her handbag. She gave BA a quick hug and nodded at Hannibal.

"You will let me know if there is any change in his condition, Hannibal?" she said, anxiously.

"Sure kid", replied Hannibal. He wanted to hug her and tell her not to worry – that everything would be okay. But the look on her face was cold and untrusting and he didn't want to give her any more false promises that he couldn't keep.

However, Kami did smile at him for the first time since she had come to the hospital. It may have been just a half-grimace, but it was there! As she walked off down the corridor with Face, Hannibal banged the vending machine hard with his fist to relieve some of his frustration.

"She don't mean it, Hannibal", commented BA, trying to give him some reassurance that Kami would soon come round. "She just needs someone to use as a punch bag, that's all."

"No, it's more than that, BA", sighed Hannibal. "She can barely look at me without an accusing look in her eyes."

"Maybe you should tell her Murdock agreed to do the mission", persisted BA. "That way …."

"No, BA", interrupted Hannibal firmly. "If Murdock … I mean _when_ Murdock gets better, that's a decision he has to make – not me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Face had driven Kami home, she immediately began to put her tape-recording plan into action. Face tried to get her to slow down, but she was too wrapped up in her plan to take much notice.

"Hey Face," she said to him. "I don't need babysitting you know!" "Why don't you take the car and go and see Rina for a few hours." "I can drive myself back to the hospital."

"No problem - Rina's gone to Paris for a couple of weeks for a photo shoot", replied Face. "Why don't I make you some breakfast while you go and have a soak in the bath."

Kami tutted impatiently. But Face insisted that she took some time out and she knew that he would just keep nagging her until she did as she was told. She agreed to go up and have a quick shower, so she could spend more time afterwards sorting out the recording.

An hour later she came back downstairs, showered and in fresh clothes. Face had cooked her bacon, sausage and eggs and was pleased to see her tucking in, hungrily.

After breakfast he helped her get some recordings together. They both spoke at the beginning of the tape, just so that Murdock had a couple of familiar voices to listen to. Then they recorded a selection of his favourite songs and put together snippets of funny one-liners from his favourite cartoon characters. It was all a bit sketchy, but Kami was sure it would be enough to bring Murdock back to the land of the living.

She yawned suddenly, as tiredness caught up with her. Face managed to persuade to put her head down for a couple of hours. He was surprised when she pulled out a duvet and pillow from behind the sofa.

"I can't sleep upstairs without Murdock", she explained, reading Face's thoughts. "It doesn't seem right without him, so I've just been curling up on the sofa."

Face blinked back the tears that started to well up in his eyes. Murdock was his best friend in the whole wide-world, and it touched him deeply to see that Kami was as devoted and dedicated to him as he was of her. She cuddled up on the sofa and he threw the duvet over her to keep her warm. She squeezed his hand gratefully.

"Thanks Face", she said. "You're a good friend."

Face patted her hand and told her to get some sleep, making a promise that he would ring the hospital and make sure everything was okay. He left the living room and went to the kitchen to wash up the breakfast things.

When he came back in to check on her she had fallen into a somewhat restless slumber. He bent down and gently wiped away the silent tears that glistened on her cheeks before phoning the hospital to get an update from Hannibal.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Recriminations**

A few hours later Kami and Face returned to the hospital. Murdock was resting comfortably in a private room. He had been taken off the life support machine but the saline drip was still in place. Kami was armed with a small cassette player and the recording they had prepared earlier. Before she rewound the cassette to play it back, she pressed "RECORD" and added a recording of BA and Hannibal to the tape.

And so the vigil round Murdock's bedside continued for the rest of the day and into Sunday. Between Kami, the A-Team, Craig, Amanda and Teresa, there was always somebody with him.

It was now Sunday afternoon. Murdock had remained in his coma, but was still responding well to his treatment. Kami and Face had arrived to take a shift over from Hannibal and BA.

Kami looked tired and withdrawn. She had obviously spent more time with Murdock than any of the others, staying into the early hours of the morning before driving herself home. Although there was still tension between them, Hannibal couldn't help showing his concern for her.

"How are you going to cope with this when you go back to school tomorrow, Kami"?" he asked her.

"I'm not going back yet", she replied. "I've spoken to my principal and she has agreed I can take some garden leave for a couple of weeks."

"Oh, that's good", said Hannibal. "You know, if you're going to be out of pocket over this, I can get Stockwell to reimburse you."

"I don't care about the money!" she exclaimed bitterly. "And I certainly don't want anything from _him_." "The sooner we get that man out of our lives the better."

"Okay, okay" responded Hannibal, now getting slightly annoyed with Kami sniping away at him at any given opportunity. "No need to bite my head off!"

"Oh dear!", said Kami with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Beginning to feel the heat, eh, Hannibal?"

"I just don't know what you want from me, Kami", sighed Hannibal.

"I don't want anything from you", she answered bluntly. "I just want Murdock back", she continued, desperation beginning to show in her face.

"It's what we all want, kid", said Hannibal, gently, understanding her anguish but wishing she could see things from his point of view.

"Yeah sure, but not as much as you wanted Murdock to get those damn pardons", she quickly retorted. "Well, I hope it was worth it, Hannibal, because you've paid a high price to get them."

Face and BA looked at Kami in alarm. They weren't used to seeing her like this. She had always been feisty, but she had never been openly spiteful or vindictive before.

"That's not fair, Kami", said Face. "Hannibal didn't have anything to do with Murdock's decision to take the mission."

"But he promised me he'd keep him safe", she rebutted, her emotions clearly blinding her own judgment of the situation. "I mean … Asia of all countries – why did it have to be Asia?" "You must have known there was a connection, Hannibal?"

Hannibal just stared helplessly back at Kami. Face and BA were looking at him expectantly, willing him on to tell her that he didn't know what the mission was.

But he didn't respond to the altercation. He picked up his jacket giving Kami a look of resignation.

"There's just so many times I can say, sorry, Kami", he said in a dejected voice.

"Hannibal for God's sake …", implored Face, clearly wanting his leader to challenge Kami's accusations.

But Hannibal was already walking towards the door. Face looked at BA in exasperation. BA just shrugged his shoulders resignedly.

"It's his call, little brother", he said quietly. He said a short good-bye to Kami, before following Hannibal out the room. Kami had already dismissed the matter and had turned her attention to Murdock, chatting to him enthusiastically whilst sorting out a new tape to be played on his cassette player.

Face sat down in the chair, frowning deeply to himself. He didn't like the way things were panning out. Getting their pardons had meant so much to them all when they first agreed to work for Stockwell. But looking down at his faithful friend, lying lifeless and injured in front of him, he began to doubt whether they would ever be free from this never-ending nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now Monday morning. Kami and Face had been on "Murdock Watch" and were waiting for Hannibal and BA to relieve them. Relationships between Kami and Hannibal had completely broken down, resulting in neither of them making much effort to communicate with each other.

Kami wasn't in the room when the two men arrived, having gone to the vending machine to get a drink. When she returned, she heard BA and Hannibal clearly having some kind of disagreement about something, and paused to listen before entering the room.

"Kami's not going to like this, Hannibal", she could hear BA saying in his gruff, matter-of-fact voice.

"Kami's not going to like what?" she questioned, as she came into the room, taking them by surprise at her sudden appearance.

Nobody said anything for a couple of seconds before BA finally spoke up.

"Our stuff has arrived from Langley" he said nervously. "Stockwell wants to bring some of Murdock's possessions over personally.

"No way!", cried Kami angrily. "I don't want that man anywhere near Murdock, do you hear me Hannibal!"

"I've already warned him not to come", said Hannibal. "But officially we're still under his command." "I know you don't see it that way, Kami, but please try and understand that I can't control what he does."

"Well as long as you understand, Hannibal, that if I catch him here I won't be responsible for my actions", she replied fiercely.

"Don't get upset Kami," said Face. "Let's go home so you can get some rest." He quickly ushered her out of the room, raising his eyebrows up in despair at Hannibal and BA.

But despite Hannibal's best endeavours, he couldn't keep Stockwell away from the hospital. He appeared just before 2pm, making Hannibal and BA feel slightly nervous as they knew Kami would be arriving shortly to take over the watch. They tried to persuade him to go, but the General didn't seem to have any intentions to leave just yet.

So when Kami arrived with Face, it was only going to be a matter of time before she well and truly erupted. The furious look she gave Hannibal when she saw the General standing by Murdock's bedside was enough to strike the fear of God into anybody!

The General also got the feeling from Kami's body language that he was walking on thin ice. However, it didn't stop him from attempting to makes amends with her. Unfortunately, as he approached her she lashed out at him and slapped him hard around the face.

The team watched in stunned disbelief. The movement had been so quick that no-one had seen it coming. Although inwardly they were all delighted at seeing the smug look being wiped of Stockwell's face, they knew that it wouldn't help relations between them.

"You bastard!", she shrieked at him. "I want you out of here, right now!"

The General somehow managed to regain his composure.

"I think you'll find, Miss Wilson", he said, in a rather shaky voice, "that I make the decisions round here."

"So what you gonna do?" she asked indignantly. "Are you going to throw Murdock out of the hospital just because I won't play ball?"

"We had a deal, Miss Wilson", he continued, trying to get his point across. "The team knew what they were getting themselves into."

"You gave them no choice", she snorted back at him in disgust. "You took advantage of their situation and turned it round to suit yourself." "You're nothing but a blood-sucking leach who gets his kicks living off other people's misfortunes."

"Okay, Kami", intervened Hannibal, understanding her need to get everything off her chest, but knowing that it was only going to make matters worse. "That's enough."

"Well, I might have guessed you'd take his side", she replied, glaring at him with the same contempt as she felt for Stockwell.

"You would do well to listen to the Colonel", said the General. "I can still make things very difficult for everyone."

Kami half laughed at his warning, not seeming in the least intimidated by him.

"As if things could get any worse!" she remarked. "Now you listen to me, General." "I've got a brother who works for a very well-known Newspaper." "If you don't give these men their pardons, I'm going to take this whole damn thing to his doorstep and expose your organisation for what it is." "I've got nothing to lose and I don't think the A-Team have now, either."

Stockwell took a moment to consider Kami's threats. He thought again how he had seriously under-estimated her involvement with the A-Team and her relationship with the Captain. He wasn't sure her threats would really amount to much. But the A-Team trial and story was one that was still very much in the public eye. Plus any bad publicity for his organisation would not be strongly received – and that wouldn't do at all.

"You've made your point very clear, Miss Wilson", he said in a strained voice as he realised he had backed himself into a corner. "I am sure we can resolve this without involving the media." "I do intend to keep my side of the bargain."

Kami raised her eyebrows at him with some suspicion, but she didn't respond any further. She really couldn't bear to look at him and just wanted him to leave. Eventually, Stockwell did take the hint and after issuing further instructions to Hannibal, he left the room.

"Wow man!", remarked BA, breaking the rather awkward silence that followed Stockwell's departure. "I never thought I'd hear Stockwell back down like that."

"Yeah", agreed Face in an equally impressed voice. "We've got him on the ropes now."

However, Kami wasn't basking in their praise and admiration. She quickly made her way over to Murdock, head down, shaking slightly as she tried to get a grip on her emotions.

Hannibal came over and put his arm round her shoulder, concerned that all this drama was taking its toll on her.

"That took guts, kid, standing up to Stockwell like that," he said gently. "Thanks."

Kami shrugged away his hand from her shoulder.

"I didn't do it for you", she hissed back at him. "I did it for Murdock and Face and BA – so that they can finally get away from _you_."

"What do you mean, Kami?", questioned Face, not quite sure where she was going with her remark.

"Don't you see Face", she replied earnestly. "Stockwell's nothing but a parasite, but Hannibal's just as bad – if not more so." "He controls everything the team does just like Stockwell controls him."

"That's not true", said Hannibal defensively.

"Isn't it?", she continued. "Your tactics may be different but you get the same results." "You call it the jazz – but at least Stockwell doesn't try to act like a hero whilst he's telling you how to run your life."

"I've never made the team do anything they didn't want to do", insisted Hannibal resolutely.

Kami scowled as she confronted Hannibal further.

"Did you know that Murdock never wanted to be a soldier?" she burst out suddenly. "But you couldn't leave him alone, could you?" "You had to turn him into somebody he didn't want to be."

Hannibal looked lost for words for a few seconds at this revelation. There was a look on his face that suggested that this thought had not occurred to him.

"I … I … was just trying to help him", he faltered, a look of uncertainty appearing on his face.

"Trying to help yourself, you mean", said Kami. "Why couldn't you just let him choose his own path?"

"You don't understand how things were back then", said Hannibal, sadly shaking his head. But he looked totally defeated. Face and BA had never seen him like this before. They were both afraid that Kami's words had made him doubt himself.

Kami didn't respond. She also saw look of defeat on Hannibal's face and suddenly felt like she had gone too far with her accusations. She didn't enjoy taking her anger out on Hannibal, but she couldn't see past her own grief. She turned back to Murdock, wishing with every bone in her body that he would open those chocolate brown eyes and tell her that everything would be okay.

Hannibal stood rooted to the spot for a few moments before turning round and shuffled slowly out of the room. BA went to follow him, an anxious look on his face, but was stopped at the door by Face.

"Are you going to the café?" he asked quietly, knowing that it was their usual routine to grab some quick lunch before going back to their accommodation for some rest.

BA nodded in response. Face looked back at Kami, who was sitting motionlessly by Murdock's side, tenderly stroking his hand.

"I'm going to talk to Kami and try and get this thing sorted", explained Face. "Keep Hannibal at the café for as long as you can and we'll meet you there."

"Okay Faceman", replied BA and hurried off after Hannibal.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Victims and heroes**

"Kami, we need to talk", said Face firmly, as he came to sit beside her.

"Oh Face!", sighed Kami, screwing her face up in a comical expression at the thought of the impending lecture. "I'm too tired to argue."

Face had to stop himself grinning at Kami's "_do we have to do this now_" expression. It reminded him so much of Murdock when he was trying to wriggle his way out of trouble! In fact, there were many similarities between their personalities. She was honest and open, not at all scared to wear her heart on her sleeve – just like Murdock. She was fiercely loyal and devoted when it came to her friends and loved-ones – just like Murdock. They had the same sense of humour and love of life that was infectious to everyone around them. And most of all, she was quite prepared to be a part of Murdock's little fantasy world of pretend dogs and living inanimate objects!

"Well?" she asked, looking at him in a slightly bemused manner, her eyebrows raised defiantly.

"You're not being fair to Hannibal", said Face, taking the bull by the horns with his approach. "He really didn't want Murdock to do this mission and he certainly didn't know any details of what was involved."

"You don't have to keep covering up for him, Face", said Kami, wearily. "I understand your loyalty."

"This has nothing to do with loyalty – it's the truth", replied Face, getting slightly frustrated that Kami still refused to believe him.

"He must have known", insisted Kami. "Murdock wouldn't have taken the mission without Hannibal's approval."

"You're wrong, Kami", argued Face. "Murdock made Hannibal swear not to say anything." "He didn't want you to think that he had chosen the A-Team over you."

Kami looked shocked at this confession. She stared back at Face, her face still etched with a hint of scepticism.

"And just for the record, there's nothing heroic about what Hannibal does", continued Face. "None of us would have made it out of Vietnam during the war if it hadn't been for Hannibal being on the jazz." "Most colonels wouldn't have been seen outside the base camp, but Hannibal always stayed with the team." "He was as much a victim as the rest of us." "He had to make decisions to put his best people in the most dangerous positions and then take the consequences for the outcome." "That's not an easy thing to live with, Kami."

"But surely that was his job to do that, Face?", she questioned. But there was no animosity in her voice, just a quiet curiosity.

"True", replied Face. "But we didn't make it easy for him!" "I was a mixed-up kid when I was assigned to his unit." "It was just me against the world and I didn't cut him any slack." "But he didn't give up on me - even when I was behaving like the most obnoxious teenager you could ever imagine!

He paused for a few seconds, giving Kami a chance to take in what he was saying.

"And BA wasn't much better", he continued. "He was regular army when Hannibal met him, but his unit didn't know what to do with him." "He was a mechanical genius, but his attitude was even worse than mine!" "He had just spent a spell in the clink for thumping an officer and was on an official warning." "His CO transferred him to Special Forces as a last result, probably hoping that Hannibal could whip him into shape." "And he was right, because Hannibal gained BA's respect and helped him channel his temper."

"I do understand what you are saying, Face", said Kami. "But at the end of the day you and BA had already made a choice to join the armed-forces." "Murdock just wanted to fly aeroplanes – not become a soldier."

""Maybe", said Face. "But he was still fighting the war, Kami, just like us." He just saw it from a different prospective." "When he was first assigned to Hannibal he was already on self-destruct."

"So how come Hannibal insisted he be put on the team?" asked Kami.

"Because he was the best at what he did", replied Face patiently. "And Hannibal always got the best people." He paused briefly before adding, "Did Murdock tell you how he ended up on the team?"

"Well he sort of gave me the abridged version", responded Kami, rather dubiously.

"Then you know that he didn't get on with his CO?" enquired Face.

Kami nodded.

"And did he tell you that his CO had him arrested for disobeying his orders?", Face probed further. The surprised look on Kami's face answered his question.

"What did he do?" asked Kami.

"After Murdock dropped us off he had to go back to base and wait further instructions from Hannibal to get us back out", explained Face. "Well, for some unknown reason, Hannibal's order for extraction were refused – probably because we were inserted too far into enemy territory and the big chiefs didn't want to risk sending a Huey to get us out." "Murdock disobeyed the order and came and got us anyway." "It was just the excuse his CO was looking for to get rid of him once and for all." "If Hannibal hadn't intervened, Murdock would have probably spent the rest of the war in the brig at Fort Bragg." "Thanks to Hannibal, he ended up with promotion to Captain and a transfer to Special Forces."

"But he was still mentally unstable", persisted Kami. "I don't understand why Hannibal didn't get him sectioned."

"He often thought about it", said Face with a heavy sigh. "But the truth was, Murdock was smart and passed all the psychiatric examinations". "He didn't want go back to the States a failure, Kami." "He would have lost everything – including his pilot's licence." "Hannibal understood that". "All he could do was keep Murdock from slipping off the edge."

Kami gazed down at Murdock with a troubled look on her face. She knew Face wasn't lying. Deep down she also knew Hannibal had made the right decision. Murdock may have been a dead man walking, but even she knew that if he couldn't fly he would have been dead anyway.

"I guess I owe Hannibal an apology", she said in a small voice.

"I think he just needs to know that you don't blame him for all of this", said Face, reassuringly.

Kami patted Murdock's hand. "Won't be long HM", she said as she stood up. She looked at Face, sheepishly.

"Will you come with me, Face?" she asked. "Just in case I back out!"

Face nodded earnestly, admiring Kami's forthright approach to back down and admit she was wrong . "Be back soon, buddy", he said to Murdock, as he followed Kami out of the room. They made their way to the cafe and found BA and Hannibal sitting opposite each other at a nearby table. Kami went straight over and came and stood by BA.

"Mind if we join you?" she asked, resting her hand on BA's shoulder.

"Sure, little mama", replied BA, nodding his head towards the empty chair between him and Hannibal.

Kami sat down and looked at Hannibal, who was shuffling his uneaten food around on the plate with his fork. She was distressed to see how broken he appeared. She couldn't ever remember seeing Hannibal look like this before. She bit her lip, as her guilt began to eat her up at the way she had treated him over the last few days.

"I'm sorry, Hannibal", she said in a humble voice. "I didn't mean those things I said to you earlier."

Hannibal didn't respond. He just continued looking down at this plate, not even acknowledging that Kami was there. She leaned forward and grabbed his wrists in an effort to get his attention. He dropped his fork but was still unable to meet Kami in the eye.

"Hannibal, please …" pleaded Kami, but Hannibal suddenly interrupted her, shrugging off her hands from his wrists.

"I thought I was doing the right thing - letting him join the team", he said, his voice full of anguish and regret.

"Listen to me Hannibal", said Kami, urgently. "You _absolutely_ did the right thing." "I had no right to question your judgment." "You do believe me, don't you?"

But Hannibal continued to shake his head, his eyes full of doubt and uncertainty.

"He just wanted to fly – I couldn't take that right away from him, could I?", he questioned further, to no-one in particular. "It's all my fault … all my fault."

"No Hannibal!" challenged Kami firmly. "Murdock wouldn't want you to take the blame for this." She paused before adding tentatively, "I know he made you promise not to tell me about taking the mission." "Face told me."

Hannibal glared at Face angrily.

"I'm sorry, Colonel", said Face boldly. "She had the right to know."

"It was unfair of me to take this out on you", continued Kami, . "I was just so angry and upset I needed to blame someone." "Please, Hannibal, please forgive me." She reached out for his hands, grabbing on to them in a determined and almost desperate manner.

"I may be on the verge of losing Murdock", she muttered, half to herself, half to Hannibal. "I don't want to lose you as well."

Her despair was enough to pull Hannibal out of his stupor. He pulled her into a protective hug, his paternal instinct acknowledging that she needed him to be strong and supportive.

"You're not going to lose him, kid", he said with conviction, the fighting spirit returning to his voice again. "He's not going to give up now – not when he's about to get everything he ever dreamt about."

"That's right, Kami", barked BA, banging his fist on the table to make his point. "That crazy fool is no quitter!"

"One thing I am sure about", said Kami, as she smiled gratefully at the team. "No matter what happens to Murdock, you guys will always be heroes to me."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Waiting game**

A couple of more days passed by and Murdock remained in his coma. His cuts and bruises were beginning to heal and the swelling had reduced dramatically – probably helped by the fact that Kami was constantly applying ointment and ice packs to his injuries.

It was late morning and Kami was sitting by his bedside, reading one of his comics to him. Face was sitting at the back of the room pretending to read the newspaper. Actually, he was listening to Kami reading to Murdock, quite enjoying her little rendition of Captain Marvel! She wasn't quite as good at making up the voices as Murdock was, but she was giving it her best shot!

All of a sudden she stopped reading and shrieked at Face in excitement.

"Face – look!" she said. "I think Murdock just smiled!"

Face peered casually over the top of his newspaper. There wasn't an hour that went by during their watch when Kami didn't exclaim jubilantly that she had seen some sort of movement from Murdock. He got up and sauntered over to the bed, trying to feign some sort of enthusiasm.

"Oh damn!", exclaimed Kami in frustration, as Face peered down at Murdock. "You missed it."

Face took hold of Murdock's hand, shaking it gently.

"Come on buddy", he said, "Doesn't the Faceman get a smile?"

Kami could hear the emotion in Face's voice. She guessed this was probably a case of deja vu for him.

"He will wake up, Face", she said supportively, trying to reassure Face _and _herself that everything would be okay. "We have to believe that or we won't get through this."

"I don't know if I want him to wake up", replied Face, quietly, laying is hand over Murdock's as he placed it back on the bed.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kami, slightly shocked at Face's statement.

"Well, he looks so peaceful lying there", sighed Face. "Like he's finally found a place where the nightmares won't hurt him anymore." "When he does wake up he'll be okay at first." He'll be flying high on the drugs so he won't remember what happened". "But eventually, as they lower the dosage, he'll have to face his demons again." "That's when reality will really start to kick in, Kami."

He closed his eyes as memories of his first visits to the VA 15 years ago came back to haunt him. There had been times when Murdock didn't know who either of them were. Other times he would be living in his own world of bewilderment and confusion. When he was stable enough to finally leave the VA, Face had spent long nights holding Murdock tightly as he wept inconsolably, struggling to rid himself of the nightmares that would creep up on him at any given opportunity.

Kami leaned across the bed and placed her hand over Face's. She didn't say anything, but as he opened his eyes to look at her, he could see the passion and sympathy she felt for Murdock written all over her face.

"I'm sorry", he stammered. "It's just … it's so hard seeing someone you've come to love like a brother fall apart in front of you." "He's going to need all the support he can get."

"I'm not going to run out on him, Face, if that's what you are thinking", said Kami firmly.

"I hope not, honey", said Face. "Because I don't think Murdock will have the strength to come back just for us."

He looked back down at Murdock again, clearly choked up and upset. Kami stood up, understanding that Face needed some time with Murdock on his own.

"I'm going to stretch my legs for a bit and get a drink", she said subtly. "Can I get you anything, Face?"

Face shook his head slowly, his eyes brimming with unfallen tears. Kami kissed Murdock on the cheek and patted Face's hand before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so the waiting game continued. It was Friday evening and a week had passed since Kami had first visited Murdock at the hospital. She was sitting on the chair next to him, waiting for Hannibal and BA to arrive and take over the watch. She was listening to the tape quietly playing in the background. Ironically, the song playing was "On the Wings of Love" and she had to physically fight back the tears as it brought back memories of their first night together. She grasped his hand, squeezing it tightly, hoping that wherever Murdock was, he would know that she was with him.

Face was staring out of the window, watching the rain steadily beating against the glass. Murdock loved the rain – he said it was the best way to wash away all his troubles.

His thoughts were interrupted by a short, breathless gasp from Kami.

"Face, come quick!", she said.

Face turned round sharply at the sound of her voice. It wasn't said in her usual enthusiastic, optimistic tone, but in an almost unbelievable hushed whisper. He rushed to the bed, raising his eyebrows at her in a questioning manner.

"Look!" she cried, averting her eyes down to Murdock's hand, which she was still holding. As Face looked down, he could clearly see Murdock's fingers squeezing Kami's hand.

"Murdock!" "Murdock!" – can you hear me?", said Face loudly,  
as he positioned himself behind Kami.

Murdock's eyelids opened and closed for a few seconds. Finally, his brown eyes focussed on Kami and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Kami - is that you?", he asked in a hoarse, rasping voice.

"Yes, HM", she answered. "I'm right here – and so is Face."

Murdock slowly turned his gaze to Face, who was grinning from ear to ear, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Eeeh, what's up Doc?", Murdock said to him in his best Bugs Bunny impersonation.

"Geez, Murdock", replied Face, "I thought we'd lost you there for a moment buddy!"

Murdock looked back at them with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Where am I?", he asked, weakly. "I …. don't …. remember …".

"You're in hospital, HM", interrupted Kami quickly. "Don't worry about it now – just concentrate on getting your strength back."

"I'll go get the nurse", said Face and bounded out of the room at top speed. Kami remained with Murdock, filling him in briefly about his injuries. After a few minutes, Face came back with the nurse and doctor and they were asked to leave the room whilst they carried out their assessment of Murdock.

Kami and Face left the room and stood outside in the corridor. They were both slightly shell-shocked but totally elated by Murdock's awakening. They threw their arms round each other and embraced, both of them crying tears of relief.

Suddenly they heard a big booming voice echoing around the corridor and looked round to see Hannibal and BA running towards them.

"What's going on?", growled BA. "Has something happened to that crazy fool!"

"He's woken up, BA!", exclaimed Face, releasing Kami and hugging BA instead. "He's finally woken up!"

"Isn't that great news, Pops", also exclaimed Kami, grabbing Hannibal with the same vigour and enthusiasm.

"I don't' believe it", he muttered, hugging Kami tight. "Did he seem – okay?", he added slightly nervously.

"Well he recognised me and Face straight off", answered Kami. "And he even managed to do a Bugs Bunny impersonation!"

BA and Hannibal chortled loudly, causing a few people to look over warily at them.

"We'd better go to the waiting room", said Face. "The doctor is examining him at the moment."

So the group went off to the waiting room, eagerly waiting for the doctor to give them a progress report. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, the doctor eventually came and found them.

"What's the verdict, doctor?" asked Kami.

"Well, it's encouraging news", replied the doctor. "Mr Murdock appears to be surprising lucid and in good spirits."

"Does he remember anything about the accident"? asked Face, a little apprehensively.

"He remembers that he was on some sort of government mission", said the doctor. "He said that when the plane got hit, he had to parachute to safety with his crew." "He struck his right knee and lower leg on part of the aircraft as he jumped, hence the injury." "He doesn't remember much after that."

The team and Kami looked at each other anxiously.

"How long will it be before he remembers?" asked Hannibal.

The doctor shook his head with some uncertainty.

"That's a question I can't answer right now", he said. "Physically he needs to do a lot of healing before we start delving into any mental issues." "We need to make sure he regains his weight loss and concentrate on letting his ribs and knee injuries heal." "But we are well aware of Mr Murdock's past history and will be doing all we can to address this when the time comes."

"Can we go back in and see him?" asked BA.

"For a short while", said the doctor. "He's very tired so please don't get him too excited."

The team and Kami thanked the doctor and immediately rushed back to Murdock's room. He did indeed seem to be in an upbeat mood, despite his weary and fragile body telling him otherwise. They all chatted quietly for a while, overjoyed that Murdock appeared to be capable of having a conversation with them.

"I guess Stockwell filled you in on all the latest with regards to Captain Curtis?" enquired Murdock.

The team nodded their acknowledgement. Stockwell had briefed them fully on the developments before they started looking for Murdock.

"Did they get Curtis out?" he asked.

"Yeah, they got him, Murdock", replied Hannibal, in a grim voice.

Murdock sighed in relief. He took Kami's hand and focussed his attention on her.

"I'm sorry, kimosabi", he said, a sadness creeping over his white and pale face.

"Sorry for what?" questioned Kami, a little puzzled by the sudden apology.

"I broke my promise to you – about sticking with the team", he replied. "But once I knew we could get Curtis, I had to take the mission."

"I'm just disappointed you didn't think you could tell me, HM", sighed Kami. "I would have understood." "After all - it's a bit like asking me to make a choice between you and Craig." "It's just an impossible situation to be in."

"I just thought it was the best decision for everyone", said Murdock, dropping his head down in a distressed manner.

Kami took Murdock's face in her hands, moving his head up to look at her.

"It was the best decision, HM", she said softly. "I'm so very proud of you for sacrificing yourself for everyone."

"Kami's right man", added BA. "Stockwell has got to give us our pardons now – and it's all thanks to you."

Hannibal and Face both added their gratitude also. Murdock beamed back in delight.

"Speaking of Stockwell", he continued. "Did I imagine it, or did Kami slap him round the face?"

Everyone stared at Murdock in astonishment.

"You saw that?" exclaimed Face. "Why didn't you say anything, buddy?"

"I guess I wasn't ready to face the real world yet", replied Murdock. "I was drifting somewhere between reality and hanging out with Bugs Bunny and Woody Woodpecker!"

Face exchanged an uneasy glance with Kami, but they both managed to join in the laughter with BA and Hannibal.

"Kami showed Stockwell who was boss, alright", sneered BA.

"Sounds like I missed out on all the fun", said Murdock.

Kami looked rather embarrassed.

"Not really", she said, looking rather downcast. "Actually, my behaviour over the last few days has been appalling - I really let myself down." "I think I would just like to forget the whole incident and move on."

Hannibal put his arm round Kami in a comforting manner.

"It's been an emotional time for all of us", he said. "But, finally I think we may be seeing the light at the end of the tunnel."

They carried on chatting for an hour or so. Soon it became obvious that Murdock was finding it hard to concentrate as tiredness finally took over him again. The nurse, who had come back and was fussing around him, said it would be best if everyone now left him in peace for the evening. Kami wanted to stay a bit longer, but Murdock insisted she go home and get some rest.

"You look shattered, baby", he said with a worried look on his face. "I'll be okay – perhaps we can even have breakfast together tomorrow?" "I'm can't wait to tuck in to a big plate of bacon and eggs!"

"That's a date", she said firmly.

Everyone laughed again. Kami smiled tenderly and give him a kiss and a hug as she stood up to leave. The team also said good-bye and they all left together, thrilled that Murdock was in a better frame of mind than they could possibly have dared to hope for.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Recovery**

October was drawing to a close. Murdock continued making a steady recovery. His ribs were healing nicely and he had started physiotherapy on his injured knee and leg. He could now walk around without the help of crutches, although he did tend to limp slightly. He was slowly regaining his weight loss and had been on reduced medication for over a week.

Kami had gone back to school part-time. In the mornings she would join Murdock in his physio session and spend a couple of hours with him before going to school. His afternoons were basically his own, apart from an hourly session with his psychiatrist. Kami would then go back in the evening. Craig, Amanda and Teresa also made regular visits to see him.

The A-Team had gone back to Langley. Colonel Decker had somehow got wind that they had been spotted in the area and had almost caught them red-handed! Fortunately, Stockwell's men had managed to intervene and they had managed to escape his clutches. They all thought it would be for the best if they laid low for a while.

It also gave them a chance to make sure Stockwell was keeping his word about obtaining their pardons. Now that Murdock was back in the land of the living, they were keen to keep things moving in that department.

Stockwell had further business to discuss with Curtis and Soulay, but they appeared to be playing ball in giving him the desired information he required.

However, after a few weeks the team returned to LA to catch up with Murdock and Kami. Hannibal was keen that they wouldn't all get caught again with their eggs in one basket, so Face made the initial contact with Kami.

It was early Saturday afternoon when he turned up unexpectedly at the house. Kami was delighted see him. It was a refreshing change to have a different person to talk to. Although she wouldn't admit it, her busy schedule between school, hospital and the daily running of the household was beginning to wear her down. She had only been back from the hospital for a couple of hours after her usual morning visit and was busy with a big stack of ironing – most of which appeared to be Murdock's clothes.

She chatted away to Face, catching up with all the A-Team news, as she continued with her ironing. She was very pleased to hear that the General had finally filed the papers for the team's pardons.

"Oh, Face", she exclaimed. "That's fantastic news." "I can't wait to tell Murdock." "It's just the news he needs to hear at the moment."

Face couldn't help but notice how tired Kami looked. The team were more than aware that she had been left to deal with Murdock's situation more or less on her own – something that they all felt rather guilty about.

"How is Murdock?", he enquired, suddenly realising that he hadn't actually asked about him yet.

"Well, you know how it is, Face", replied Kami. "It's pretty full on at the moment what with his physio and psychiatric sessions." "Physically, though, he's making amazing progress."

"And mentally?" asked Face.

"Not so good", she said. She paused, biting down on her lip nervously for a second.

"You were right about the meds' thing", she continued. "It didn't take long for the nightmares to come back since they lowered his dosage." "I'm not quite sure the doctors have quite got his meds right yet."

"I'm sorry, honey", said Face, looking a little uncomfortable. "You shouldn't have been left to deal with all this on your own."

"Hey, I'm not looking for sympathy", said Kami. "After all, you can't be in two places at once." "It's just that … well …"

"Well what?" pressed Face.

"I don't know", she sighed, obviously not wanting to appear like she was complaining. "He gets a little ratty, sometimes – like I'm getting on his nerves." "I suppose it's understandable – I mean he doesn't really get many visitors, except for maybe Craig and Teresa." "He's probably sick to death of me by now", she added, half-laughing to herself.

"You sound like you need a break", said Face, frowning slightly. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" We can go see him and spend the rest of the day with him.

"That would be great", said Kami, smiling gratefully. "He'll be thrilled to see you." "It will give me a chance to catch up with some school work – I've got a pile of homework papers to grade." "By the way, where are Hannibal and BA?"

"They're back at the safe house", replied Face. "Hannibal didn't want to take the risk of us all getting caught together again." "I'll ring and get them to meet me at the hospital." "I'm sure Stockwell's goons will keep an eye open for us!"

"I guess you're looking forward to spending some time with Rina while you're here", said Kami.

A sullen expression darkened Face's handsome features.

"I've been banned from seeing her", he grumbled irritably. "Apparently, that's how Decker knew we were back in the area – someone spotted me with her!"

"Never mind, Face", sympathised Kami. "Now the papers have been filed it shouldn't be too long until you get your pardons, surely?"

"Stockwell thinks possibly by the end of the year", replied Face, but Kami couldn't help hearing a hint of doubt creep into the Lieutenant's voice. She didn't blame him. After all, things did have a nasty habit of going wrong for the team!

"Just stay positive, Face", she urged encouragingly. "You don't want to let Decker catch up with you now – not when you're so close to the finishing line."

"That's true", sighed Face. "Besides, Rina's well worth the wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys returned to Kami's house after they had visited Murdock. Kami had insisted that they come to her for evening dinner. As they sat round the table, she was keen to hear how they thought he had progressed.

"Well he appears to be in good shape all things considered", answered Hannibal. "He seemed a bit distracted, though – especially when he realised you weren't coming in to see him."

"Yeah", put in BA. "The dude was fidgeting like crazy – even more hyper than usual!"

"I think he's finding it hard to concentrate", explained Kami. "They are still experimenting with his meds so the doctor said there would be some side effects".

"Hmm, I see", replied Hannibal, his mouth set in a grim, firm line.

Face helped Kami serve up the dinner. Before she had a chance to sit down, the phone rang.

"Excuse me, guys", she said, as she picked up the kitchen extension. "Please start without me."

The team tucked into their meals. Their ears pricked up when they realised she was talking to someone at the hospital.

"Hello Nurse Fisher … When did this happen? .. oh, I see … no it's no problem … I'll come straightaway. Good-bye".

"What's up?" asked Face in a concerned voice.

"It appears Murdock has got himself into a bit of a state", said Kami. "He won't come out of his room and is refusing to eat his dinner." "The nurse says he is very fretful and they are finding it hard to calm him down." "She's asked if I would mind coming over."

"I knew he was upset earlier" said Hannibal, shaking his head in frustration. "I'm sorry, Kami – I had hoped you would have got a chance to have a break from him - for one evening at least."

"It doesn't matter, Pops", said Kami. "Actually, I've sort of missed not spending time with him this afternoon." "I'm sure he would have been very grateful that you all came to see him, though." "He's just not himself at the moment."

"You can say that again", mumbled BA.

Face glared at BA angrily. Kami could have done without him stating the bleeding obvious!

"You want me to come with you, honey?" he asked.

"No, it's no problem, Face", she said. She smiled round brightly at the team as she continued. "Please carry on with dinner - I'll probably eat with Murdock." "You are all welcome to stay, if you like?" "No need to go back to the safe house."

"Thanks kid", replied Hannibal, jumping up to give her a warm hug. "Drive carefully."

"See you later", she said, waving cheerfully as she left the room.

The team sat in silence for a few moments.

"What do you think, Hannibal?", asked Face, finally.

"I think we're in for a rough ride", contemplated Hannibal in a pensive voice.

BA nodded his head in agreement.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Living the nightmare**

Hannibal was right – things were about to get tough. As recent and distant memories came flooding back, Murdock's mood swings became progressively uncontrollable over the following week.

The consultant had asked Kami if she would find it helpful to watch some tape recordings of Murdock's psychiatric sessions. She agreed, thinking it might help her to understand what was going on in his head. She had been visibly disturbed and upset as she relived some of his nightmares. When they had returned to the house, she had cried in private until her eyes were red and sore. When she finally emerged from her room the team could do nothing more but offer her their support. Murdock had not been present at the viewings.

One afternoon the team and Kami were sitting with Murdock in the patient Common Room. They were trying to engage Murdock in some kind of board game but he was in a foul mood. He was particularly argumentative with Kami, who kept apologising, thinking she was the reason behind his bad temper.

"Oh for God's sake, Kami!", exclaimed Murdock. "Stop bloody apologising, will you!" "I'm the one with the problem – not you!"

"OK, Murdock, calm down", intervened Hannibal.

Murdock stood up, pushing the board away from him in exasperation, bringing the game to an abrupt end. He limped over to the window, staring out at nothing in particular as he tried to get a grip on his temper. Kami sighed and packed away the game. Face was immediately by her side, trying to reassure her with a few comforting words.

Murdock turned his head back sharply towards them. He was getting very paranoid about seeing the two of them together. BA had inadvertently let it slip on an earlier visit that Face was staying with Kami instead of at the safe house, which further intensified his level of anxiety. He hobbled back to the table, pulling the Lieutenant round to face him.

"Got something to say, Faceman?", he snarled, his eyes glaring at him in a challenging manner.

Face squared up to him for a split second, before stepping away from the pilot's grasp. He knew he wouldn't be helping the situation by retaliating further and started to back away from him.

"I just don't like the way you're treating Kami", he said in a quiet but cold voice.

"Since when did Kami become your concern exactly?" continued Murdock, closing the distance again between them.

"HM, what's wrong?", interrupted Kami, wondering why Murdock was being so aggressive towards Face.

"I just don't like the way the two of you always seem to be whispering in corners together", ranted on Murdock, turning back to confront Face. "I know you've already wormed your way back in at the house." "Is there something you wanna tell me - _buddy_?"

"Don't be stupid, Murdock", rebuked Face and then immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Don't call me stupid!" exploded Murdock. "Everyone is always calling me stupid." "Well don't think I can't see what's going on right in front of my very eyes!"

"HM, please, you've got it all wrong", pleaded Kami, rushing towards Murdock to try and calm him down. Face also stepped forward at the same time.

"I didn't mean it like that, Murdock", he started to say, reaching out his hand and grabbing his arm in an effort to try and reassure him.

"Don't touch me!" shrieked back Murdock, pulling his arm away with such force that he inadvertently hit Kami in the face as she came up behind him.

A shocked silence descended around the room for a few seconds. The other patients looked round at the commotion and a couple of Orderlies started to make their way towards Murdock.

"Oh God, Kami, I'm sorry", spluttered Murdock, overcome with guilt as he pulled her into an embrace.

"It's okay", she replied, managing to smile back at him. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have been standing so close behind you."

"Everything okay here, Miss?", one of the Orderlies asked, eying up Murdock warily.

"Yes, yes", she said convincingly. "Just a misunderstanding, that's all."

The Orderlies gave Murdock a warning glare as they walked away again. Kami turned back to Murdock, slightly irritated.

"HM, you've got to get a grip", she said firmly. "You know there's absolutely nothing going on between Face and myself, don't you?"

Murdock nodded mournfully, all his anger dispersing as he saw a red mark appearing below Kami's eye where he had struck her. He was just about to apologise again when suddenly his whole body stiffened.

"What's wrong?", asked Kami, the look of alarm on Murdock's face making her feel uneasy.

"Ssh! – listen", whispered back Murdock, pointing out of the window. "Sounds like F-14 Tomcats approaching."

And then they heard it, as the roar of several supersonic, twinjet, fighter aircrafts flew directly over the building.

"Of course", said Hannibal, as by way of explanation. "It's the Miramar Aviation Airshow …."

But Hannibal didn't get to finish his sentence as Murdock spontaneously broke out into a complete and utter panic.

"Incoming!", he screamed at Kami. "Take cover!"

With that he took Kami's arm and pulled her down to the floor.

"Get under the table – quickly!" he hissed at her.

Kami complied with his orders. She had watched enough of Murdock's psychiatric tapes to recognise the signs of one of his anxiety attacks. If she tried to approach him or touch him whilst he was in this state of mind, he could possibly end up harming them both. He followed behind her, and the two of them crouched down together on their knees. Murdock was shaking violently and his eyes were rolling wildly around in his head. He crossed his arms over his chest and rocked backwards and forwards, muttering quietly under his breath. His injured knee was throbbing painfully with the sudden exertion of his actions.

Eventually, after a few minutes, he crawled out from under the table, beckoning Kami to follow suit. The team had waited patiently for his panic attack to finish, also acknowledging that they needed to stay out of the way until he had calmed down.

Unfortunately, one of the nearby patients wasn't quite so perceptive. He immediately went up to Murdock to offer his assistance.

"You okay, mate?" he enquired, which was as far as he got before Murdock floored him with one, well-placed punch to his face.

"Stay away from me!", yelled Murdock, as the patient laid stunned on the floor. Murdock kicked him viciously in the stomach and then turned away as if he was about to try and make a run for it. However, the Orderlies were now making their way towards him again, blocking any access for him to get to the doorway and escape.

The look of terror and anguish on Murdock's face was pitiful to watch. The events that happened next seemed to escalate slowly as he completely lost control. He thrashed out at anyone and everything that got in his way, knocking over furniture and throwing objects around the room. Face and BA rushed to help the wounded man and get the other patients out of the room whilst Hannibal tried to get to Kami, who was left stranded in the wake of Murdock's destruction.

Unfortunately, Murdock seemed to think that Hannibal was the enemy and that it was his duty to protect Kami. He pushed her roughly behind him, but she tripped over the debris lying on the floor and struck her head on the table as she fell heavily to the ground. Murdock, oblivious to her plight, continued to hurl various missiles around the room.

Hannibal held his ground, despite the mayhem. He decided to adopt a more military stance.

"Captain Murdock!", he said, in a clear, loud voice, making direct eye contact with him. "This is Colonel Smith speaking." "The enemy has been overthrown." "I'm ordering you to take evasive action."

Murdock stood to attention at the sound of the familiar, authorative words of his Commanding Officer.

"Colonel?" he acknowledged, a hint of recognition appearing in his eyes. He looked around the room, surveying the damage he had caused.

"Did I do this?" he asked in a confused voice.

The two Orderlies were making their way towards him, together with a doctor, who had appeared when the panic button had been activated. Murdock immediately began to shrink away from them, knowing that the syringe the doctor carried in his hand was for him.

"Look guys … I'm sorry … I didn't mean … there's no need …", he stammered, trying to find the right words to justify his actions. It was then that his gaze fell upon Kami lying unconscious on the floor, blood seeping down the side of her face.

"Oh no, Kami!" he cried in horror.

He wrestled with the Orderlies as the doctor began to administer his dosage.

"Please, let me see Kami?", he begged as he was ushered out of the room by the Orderlies. "I need to know she's going to be okay." "Kami!", "Kami!"

Hannibal and the Duty Nurse rushed over to where Kami lay. Hannibal was glad that she was unconscious and hadn't seen Murdock being taken forcefully away. He called her name gently, whilst the Doctor, who had remained behind to assist, tried to bring her out of her unconscious state.

Face and BA, who had managed to get the patients out of the room during Murdock's rampage, waited pensively at the door. They breathed a sigh of relief when she finally came round, moaning as she clutched her right wrist. The Doctor turned to the Nurse, issuing orders.

"Take her to the Treatment Room and get her cleaned up", he said. "Get a preliminary report ready outlining her head and wrist injuries". "We then need to make arrangements to get her transferred to the general hospital."

"Can't you keep her here, Doc?", enquired Hannibal, knowing that Kami wouldn't like to be separated from Murdock until she knew what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Mr Smith", replied the Doctor. "As you know this is a CIA privately-funded hospital and we have no jurisdiction to provide medical care for patients other than those assigned to us."

"Wait!" Kami said tearfully, as she was helped into a wheelchair by the Nurse and an Orderly. "What about Mr Murdock, Doctor?" "What's going to happen to him?"

The Doctor just smiled reassuringly at her. She looked beseechingly at Hannibal, who patted her arm as she passed him by.

"Don't worry, kid", he said kindly. "I'll stay here and find out what's happening." "You just concentrate on getting those injuries look at."

"But Hannibal ….." protested Kami, as she was wheeled out of the room. BA and Face looked at Hannibal in dismay.

"This isn't right, Hannibal", growled BA. "I aint ever known Murdock to be this violent before." "I never thought he would hurt Kami."

The Doctor, who had been writing some notes down in the log book, looked up at the team.

"I'm afraid this isn't the first time Mr Murdock has become aggressive with Miss Wilson", he said. "There have been several other incidents this past month – didn't she tell you?"

"No!" frowned Hannibal. "Just that he had been ratty and impatient." "What's going to happen now, doc?"

"Mr Murdock will be taken back to his room and sedated for the rest of the day", replied the Doctor. "It will then be a case, over the rest of the week, of administering a new course of medication to help him control his neurosis behaviour." "We may have to consider transferring him to a more secure part of the hospital." "Physically, there really is no more we can do to aid his recovery – I'm afraid his mind is another matter."

"Can we see him?" asked Hannibal.

"For a short while", said the Doctor. "Once the sedative kicks in, he will become very drowsy and won't be able to communicate much with you." "We'll just get him settled first." "Now, if you will excuse me?"

"Sure, thanks doc", said Hannibal.

He looked round at his two men. BA was staring back at him, his face full of concern for both his blood-brother and the little mama that he had grown very fond of. Face was also looking questioningly at him, awaiting instructions.

"Face", go with Kami", he said. "She's going to need some support." "And you better let Craig know what's happened."

"Yes, Colonel", replied Face and scurried off to catch up with Kami.

"Come on BA", said Hannibal, trying to sound as positive as he could. "We'll go and get a coffee whilst they're settling Murdock then we'll go pay him a visit." "I think he'll will be pleased to see a couple of friendly faces!"

After about half an hour, Hannibal and BA made their way to see Murdock. As they approached his room, they could hear that some sort of commotion was ensuing.

"What now?" sighed Hannibal. He was hoping that the sedative the doctor had given Murdock would have calmed him down by now. One of the Orderlies who had taken Murdock away came out of the room. Hannibal asked him what was wrong.

"He's very distressed about what happened – especially with regards to his girlfriend", he replied. "Look, if there's anything you guys can do to help I suggest you try, because they're talking about strapping him down." "That was quite a strong dosage the doctor gave him earlier, but it doesn't seem to be having much affect at the moment."

Uncharacteristically, it was BA that took the initiative in dealing with Murdock. As they walked into the room, they could hear him arguing with the nurse and doctor. The sedative was starting to kick in because he was staggering around all over the place but was refusing to get into bed. BA walked straight up to him, addressing him in usual gruff, matter-of-fact way.

"Hey man", he said. "What ya kickin' off about this time?"

Amazingly, BA's presence appeared to have a calming effect on Murdock. He grabbed BA by his braces, twisting them round his fingers in anguish.

"They won't let me see Kami, BA", he cried in desperation. "I only wanna make sure she's okay but they won't let me see her."

"Well you aint fit enough to see anyone behaving like this", scolded BA. "Now why don't you sit down before you really hurt yourself and then you won't be no use to anyone."

He pushed Murdock gently, but firmly towards the bed, where Murdock sat down, still clutching BA's braces.

"If you promise to behave yourself, Hannibal will find out how she's doing", continued BA. "But you aint going nowhere in this state – you wouldn't want Kami to see you like this, would you?"

"I guess not", said Murdock in a small voice.

"Right – now lie back and let these people help you – or you'll have me to deal with – okay?" He gave Murdock one of his best snarls, turning up his top lip in a threatening manner to hammer home the point.

"Okay, BA", replied Murdock meekly. Before doing as he was told he cheekily twanged BA's braces as he let go whilst adding, "You big ugly Mudsucker!"

BA gave him a warning growl in response, followed by a good-humoured wink. He stood by with Hannibal whilst the doctor and nurse came forward fussing round him, making him as comfortable as possible.

"Nice, BA", chuckled Hannibal, nodding his head in approval.

After the nurse and doctor seemed satisfied that Murdock was okay they left the room, leaving an Orderly sitting at the back - just in case of any repercussions. But Murdock was now completely exhausted and his words were becoming slurred as he spoke.

"Will you find out how she is, Hannibal?", he asked anxiously, trying his best to sit up. "I won't be able to rest properly 'til I know." "Will you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Sure Murdock", answered Hannibal. "I'll go and find out now but I'm leaving BA here to keep an eye on you."

Murdock grinned back in response.

"No problemo", he replied, before slumping back against his pillow again. "Me and the Big Guy will be just fine."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Reality check**

Meanwhile, an ambulance had taken Kami and Face to the general hospital, where she had been treated earlier in the year. It was established that during her fall she had sprained her right wrist and was suffering from concussion. Bearing in mind her previous history with head injuries, the doctor advised that she be kept in overnight for observation.

Kami moaned inwardly, clearly not happy with the decision. Face tried to reassure her that she was in the best place - for now.

"What do you mean by that, Face?" she said indignantly. "Are you trying to imply that it's not safe to be round Murdock at the moment?"

"I'm just saying that you need to be careful, honey", reiterated Face. "You can't ignore the fact that Murdock's paranoia is escalating." "You should have told us that he had been violent towards you before."

I guess I have been burying my head in the sand lately," she replied. "I just want him to know that I'm here for him, Face – I don't want him to go through this on his own."

"Just don't expect too much too soon, Kami", said Face. "We have to consider the possibility that Murdock will get worse before he gets better."

Kami eyes brimmed with tears, but she quickly wiped them away. She knew Face was right. She had to stay strong and positive if she was going to help Murdock. She nodded confidently in acknowledgement of what Face was saying.

They were interrupted by the Nurse, who informed Face (using the alias name of Mr Brennar) that he had a telephone call from one "Mr Smith". He followed her to the reception desk and took the call.

"Hannibal?", he asked tentatively.

"Yeah, it's me Face", came back the reply. "How's Kami?"

"Worried about Murdock, naturally", said Face. "How's Murdock?"

"Worried about Kami – naturally", replied Hannibal. "He's not going to settle until he knows she's going to be alright."

"Well, she's got concussion so they are going to keep her in overnight", informed Face. "She's sprained her right wrist, so that's been strapped up." "Slight bruising under her eye where she got hit by Murdock – but apart from that, she's fighting fit!"

Hannibal grinned to himself, understanding that Face was making it clear that Kami was still holding her own!

"That's good", he said. "Murdock will be relieved." "They've sedated him for now and then they will be looking into changing his meds." "I think its best she's out of the way for a couple of days because things are going to start to develop fast here."

"They're going to move him - right?" guessed Face.

"Looks like it", answered Hannibal, with an air of reservation.

There was a pause in the conversation as both men knew this was going to be the start of another arduous journey into Murdock's recovery.

"Did you tell Craig what's happened?" said Hannibal, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he should be here soon", said Face.

"Okay", said Hannibal. "I'll let you get back to Kami." "Best you don't say anything about moving Murdock for now." "We'll come up to see her when he finally crashes out!"

They chatted for a couple more minutes and then ended their conversation. Face hurried back to Kami. Craig had arrived and he updated them both with news of Murdock.

"They haven't got to the straightjacket stage yet, then?" asked Kami, half-anxiously, half-jokingly.

Face chuckled at her dry sense of humour.

"No!", he said. "From what Hannibal said, BA seems to be doing a good job in keeping him in order!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the team went back to the hospital to see Murdock, who was in a fairly subdued mood. His consultant had given him the news that they were going to change his meds and that he would be moved to a more secure facility within the hospital. He sounded pretty forlorn as he passed this news on to the guys.

"It's for the best, Captain", reassured Hannibal. "You don't want another repetition of what happened yesterday do you?"

Murdock shook his head. Most of what happened had been a complete blur to him, but what he did remember, vividly, was seeing Kami lying hurt and bloodied amongst all the destruction that he had caused.

"I don't want Kami to see me when I get moved to the secure unit", he announced suddenly.

There was a startled silence following his remark. The guys tried to convince him otherwise but Murdock was standing by his decision.

"It's what I want", he repeated with conviction. "You've seen how I've treated her over the last few days." "I don't want to see her get hurt anymore."

"Kami won't take this lightly", frowned Hannibal. "She understands that you're ill, Murdock."

"I need to know I'm back in control", replied Murdock vehemently. "Please, Hannibal, please try and understand." "It's not going to be pleasant for her watching me drift from one psychotic mood to another while they get the treatment right." "Perhaps in a couple of months … when I'm in a better state of mind …".

He left the sentence hanging as he looked imploringly at Hannibal.

"Okay, Murdock", said Hannibal. "If that's really what you want?"

"It is", said Murdock, sighing in relief.

They stayed with Murdock until he had made his transition to his new room. After a couple of hours they made their way back to Kami's house. She had been discharged from hospital that morning, and Craig and Amanda picked her up and brought her home.

"What are we going to tell her", whispered BA to Hannibal as they walked through the door.

"Nothing – yet", answered back Hannibal.

After the obligatory "welcome home" formalities were out of the way, Kami immediately wanted to know all about Murdock. Hannibal explained about his meds being changed but somehow managed to evade telling her about him being moved to the secure unit and the fact that he didn't want her to visit him.

"Poor thing", she sympathised. "He must be really fed up." "Will you take me to see him later, Hannibal?" "I'm not supposed to drive for a couple of days after the concussion."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, kid", said Hannibal. "He was very tired when we left and the doctors are constantly monitoring him whilst they get his meds sorted out." "Best to leave it for a couple of days."

Kami looked at Hannibal with a baffled expression on her face.

"But I want to go see him", she repeated firmly. "I can't wait that long!"

"Well the thing is, Kami", said Face, taking her gently by the hand. "I think Murdock would get upset again if he saw you with your head and wrist bandaged up." "And you still look very pale and tired."

"That's right little mama", added BA. "You aint going to do Murdock any favours seeing you like this."

"Oh," said Kami. "I guess I didn't think of it like that." "I don't want to upset Murdock."

The silent exchange of relief conveyed between the team didn't go unnoticed by Craig. He had a suspicious feeling that they were holding back on something but he played along with their little game.

"Okay young lady", he said. "The Doctor told you to go home and rest for a couple of days, so I want you to go straight upstairs and lie down for a few hours." "Amanda will help you."

After Amanda and Kami left the room he confronted the team.

"Is there a problem, guys?" he asked.

"You could say that", grunted BA.

"Murdock's been moved to a Secure Unit at the hospital", explained Hannibal. "Basically, his neurosis has got out of control and they are afraid he might self-destruct again."

"Oh", said Craig, shaking his head sadly. He had become very fond of Murdock and hated seeing what had happened to him. Being only a couple of years younger than him, they had found they had quite a bit in common – including Murdock's love of aeroplanes! "I take it Kami doesn't know?"

Face shook his head. "I'm afraid that's only half the problem, Craig," he said. "Murdock doesn't want Kami visiting him any more – at least not until he's got his head sorted out."

"But that could take months!" exclaimed Craig. "You're not going to be able to string Kami along for that amount of time."

"I know", sighed Hannibal. "But we're going have to try and put her off for as long as possible." "You never know, Murdock might change his mind if they get his meds right."

So the next couple of days were spent frantically making up excuses for Kami not visiting Murdock. Luckily, her concussion took quite a while to wear off and she suffered quite badly from dizziness and sickness. She had been written off work for a week and Craig continued to stay with her whilst Amanda went home and the A-Team went back to the safe-house. They would drop in every day and up-date her with Murdock's progress.

All was going well with the plan until about the fourth day. The team had just come back from visiting Murdock and were sitting down to lunch with Craig and Kami when she suddenly dropped the bombshell!

"I'm feeling much better today", she said. "Craig, will you take me to see Murdock after lunch?"

Face dropped his fork in alarm and BA spluttered into his glass of milk. Craig stammered as he tried to think of a reason off the top of his head.

"Well, er, erm, the thing is sis, I was going to pop into the office this afternoon." "You know – just to catch up on a bit of paperwork." "I've let it pile up a bit since I've been on leave this week."

"Ok", replied Kami. "No worries, I'll drive myself in". "I haven't had a dizzy spell for a couple of days now."

There was an immediate barrage of protestation from around the table as everyone hastily tried to change Kami's mind. She was rather taken back by the outcry, but eventually she stood up and raised her hand in an attempt to stop the outburst, eyeing everyone up suspiciously.

"Okay guys", she said. "Either I'm developing Murdock's paranoia or something's going on here that you're not telling me about."

"Whatever do you mean, Kami?" asked Face, portraying a picture of complete innocence.

"Don't try and con me, Face", she replied in a warning voice. "Now spill!"

Everyone looked at Hannibal for leadership, including Kami, who's impatience was now turning to anxiety.

"Hannibal?" she pleaded. "Please don't treat me like a child." "If something's happened then I want to know."

Hannibal took a cigar out of his shirt pocket, resisting the urge to light it up (he always made a conscious effort not to smoke in Kami's house). Instead he took a deep breath and brought Kami up-to-date with all the latest developments. When he had finished, he sat back and waited for her reaction. She was surprisingly calm.

"I see", she said quietly. "Will you excuse me, please guys?" "There's some business I need to take care off."

"Wait a minute?", asked Craig. "Where are you going?"

"To see Murdock", she persisted. "If no-one will take me then I'll go on my own."

"But it won't do you any good, honey", said Face. "Murdock has left express instructions with the staff not to let you in." "They won't go against his wishes."

"But you can get me in Face," said Kami earnestly. "You can tell them that I'm his second cousin twice removed – or something." "They'll believe you once you turn on the charm!"

"Oh Kami", moaned Face. "Please don't make me betray Murdock." "He already thinks you and I are having some sort of relationship." "He'd never forgive me."

Kami looked beseechingly at Craig and BA, but they just shrugged their shoulders non-committedly.

"Hannibal, surely you don't agree with Murdock on this?" she implored.

"Look kid", he said. "I still believe that you're the one that's going to bring Murdock through all this." "But we've got to be careful we don't push him too hard." "Why don't we leave it until the weekend?" "He's already a lot calmer and by then he may have changed his mind anyway."

"Hannibal's right, sis", continued Craig. "And I'm taking you back to the hospital on Friday to get the dressing on your head removed." "It won't freak Murdock out so much if he sees you without the bandage."

"Yeah little mama", said BA. "And that bruise under your eye is hardly noticeable now."

"Alright, alright", Kami agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

Kami waited patiently until the weekend, hoping that by then Murdock would have seen sense. However, Murdock remained adamant that he didn't want Kami to visit. So Hannibal was true to his word and a plan was put into place to get her in to see him. Luckily, the staff at the Secure Unit didn't know what Kami looked like, so the old scam of her being a relative seemed the best course of action to take.

After giving a false name at the Visitors' Desk (and some smarmy flirtation between Face and the Nurse!), the team took her along to Murdock's room. As she walked through the door, Murdock was lying on his bed, reading one of his comics. He immediately leapt up in shock when she approached him, shouting angrily at the Nurse.

"Nurse, Nurse, what's _she_ doing here!" he exclaimed loudly. "I thought ….."

Before he could finish his sentence, Kami rudely interrupted him.

"If you're thinking of getting me thrown out of here, HM, you'd better think again", she threatened, her eyes flashing warningly at him. Otherwise I swear I'm going to throw one hell of a tantrum that's going to make you look like a bloody amateur!"

Despite his initial anger, Murdock's face broke out into a wide grin.

"Did anyone tell you that you're beautiful when your angry?", he said.

"Don't try and soft-soap me", she barked back. "What's going on, HM?" "I thought we were in this thing together?"

"Is everything okay, Mr Murdock?" enquired the Nurse, who had come scurrying into the room when Murdock had started yelling. She glanced at Kami, warily. "Shall I get the young lady removed?"

"I'd like to see you try", Kami huffed back indignantly.

Murdock laughed in amusement.

"No, it's okay Nurse", he replied, taking Kami by the hand and pulling her into a hug. The Nurse looked at him, with a confused expression on her face.

"This is Kami", he explained and the Nurse nodded her head in recognition.

"So you're Kami", she said. "I'm very pleased to meet you at last." "I've heard a lot about you – Murdock talks about you all the time!"

Kami nodded politely back.

"Well, anyone who can make Mr Murdock smile like that is most welcome to stay", continued the Nurse. She patted Murdock affectionately on the arm. "I'll leave you to it", she said and then left the room.

"It's good to see you, baby", cooed Murdock, as he went to draw her into another hug.

"Not so fast, Fly Boy", she counteracted, stepping away from him. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"I didn't want you to get hurt again, Kami", he replied, his doleful brown eyes peering out at her with remorse and regret. "I've been so awful to you lately – I don't want you to see me acting crazy."

"Don't you think that's my decision to make?", she questioned, returning his gaze with a hurtful expression on her face. "Do you think it's easier for me to be apart from you?" "I thought you knew me better than that, HM."

"Okay, point taken", said Murdock apologetically. "Am I forgiven, Sweet Potato?"

"Just don't shut me out again", she reiterated and then she flung her arms around Murdock and kissed him passionately. The team grinned in delight at each other.

"Er, shall we leave you kids alone?", asked Hannibal.

Kami laughed as she let Murdock go.

"Don't be silly, Hannibal", she said.

They all spent a very pleasant afternoon with Murdock. He seemed a lot calmer and was in high spirits, interacting happily with everyone. Hannibal was very impressed with the way Kami had dealt with Murdock. It gave him renewed hope that one day they would get the old Murdock back again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Broken promises**

A week passed by without further incident at the hospital. Murdock had settled down well in the Secure Unit. The nightmares continued, but they became less frequent and he began to control his mood swings. He was eventually moved from the Secure Unit, although he still remained a patient on the Psychiatric Wing.

Unfortunately, it would appear that Colonel Decker was again hot on the team's heels. He had made a surprise visit to Teresa's restaurant, amidst reports that Captain Murdock had been seen frequenting the premises. Teresa again feigned all knowledge of him and luckily there appeared to be no connection between Murdock and Kami - although Craig also got a visit at his home. General Stockwell received intelligence that Maggie Sullivan, Hannibal's lady friend, had also been contacted by Decker. He had made it clear that it would be very difficult to get the A-Team out of the clutches of the Military if they were caught before their pardons had been granted, so they retreated back to Langley.

Hannibal felt safe leaving Murdock in Kami's care. In fact, he had found it very intriguing that Kami felt quite relaxed and comfortable in the rather more sinister surroundings of the Psychiatric Unit. Perhaps her experience with dealing with young, screaming children helped her cope in the often chaotic world of the mentally insane!

Soon it was the middle of December and with Christmas fast approaching, the team really wanted to go back to Los Angeles and spend it with their loved ones. The General seemed quite willing to grant them their wish and even offered to put them all up in one his many safe-houses. This would mean BA's mama, Maggie and Trina could all come and spend a few days with the team without having to worry about running into Decker!

So once the team returned to LA, Face visited Kami at home to let her know what was being planned. She told Face that she was hoping Murdock would be allowed home for a few days over Christmas – just to see how he coped without the confines of the four walls of the hospital.

That's great news, Kami!" exclaimed Face. "Do you think he'll be up to a full-on reunion with the whole gang?"

"I don't know, Face", replied Kami. "I can but ask him." "I'll just be glad if I can get him to agree to leave the hospital for a few days."

Face couldn't help noticing that Kami appeared rather despondent. They had heard good reports about Murdock's progress, so was rather surprised that she wasn't her usual bubbly, upbeat self.

"What's up, honey?", he asked gently. "Murdock is okay, isn't it?" "We thought he had made progress since they sorted his meds out."

"Yes, he has", she said, trying to smile , rather unconvincingly, back at Face. "I just think that he's lost some of his sparkle, that's all – you know, he's just sort of going through the motions at the moment." "We've tried a couple of times before to get him to leave the hospital for a few days, but he's always backed out." "I guess he just wasn't ready."

"Yes, but it's Christmas, Kami!", said Face optimistically. "And Murdock has always loved Christmas!" "I bet he'll be well up for it once we tell him what's happening."

"I hope you're right," said Kami. She paused for a moment, obviously finding it very hard to be enthusiastic about the pending reunion. Face was silent as he watched her struggling with her feelings, his instinct telling him that something wasn't quite right. She finally remembered that Face was there and snapped out of her daydream with a sigh.

"Sometimes, Face", she continued, "When I look into Murdock's eyes, it's like there is a bit of him missing - like all the life has been sucked out of him." "But I guess that's the effect of his new course of medication." "Hopefully it won't be forever."

"You'll see, Kami", Face replied, giving her a warm hug. "He'll be home for Christmas."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At last, Murdock was coming home! His consultant had chatted to him and Kami in great detail about him leaving the hospital for a few days. As Kami was on vacation from school, a date was set for December 23rd, returning back to the hospital on December 27th.

Kami decided she wanted to make his home-coming a real fun event. The day before he was due home, she got busy decorating the house whilst the team went to visit him at the hospital. She had just finished putting the star on top of the tree when the guys arrived back from their visit. They found her singing merrily along to some Christmas Carols, her face full of happiness and contentment as she switched on the lights.

"Hi guys", she grinned brightly. "What do you think?"

"It looks real nice, Kami", said BA, glancing round the room. "Real nice."

"Is Murdock looking forward to coming home tomorrow?", she asked excitedly. "Look, I've bought him this Christmas jumper –do you think he'll like it?"

She held up the green knitted jumper for the guys to see, which was adorned with a cross-eyed reindeer with a shiny red nose - who looked rather worse for wear!

"I'm sure he'll love it, kid", said Hannibal solemnly, putting his arm round her. "But listen, Kami …"

"… and I've bought crackers and silly hats …", continued Kami, pulling away from Hannibal and ignoring his sombre mood.

"Kami, please listen …", interrupted Hannibal, his piercing blue eyes burning intensely into her own, wide-eyed pools of energy.

"… and I've stocked up the fridge will all his favourite snacks and soda …" she rambled on, although her smile was slowly losing its enthusiasm. "And …. and … he's not coming home, is he?", she suddenly relented.

Hannibal shook his head sadly. It pained him to see the disheartened look that appeared on her face, knowing that she had probably put in a lot of time and effort into getting things ready for Murdock's home-coming.

"His anxiety just got the better of him", he tried to explain. "He got more and more agitated until finally he just flipped out." "I'm so sorry, kid."

"Damn you Murdock!" she cursed loudly. "Damn, damn, damn!"

With that she picked up a role of wrapping paper and started bashing the tree with it. She hit it several times until eventually it toppled over on its side and all the regalia started to fall off. Face rushed towards her, but Hannibal held him back.

"No, Lieutenant!" he ordered quietly. "Let her go – she needs to let off a bit of steam."

Kami didn't stop with the tree. She ran round the room frantically pulling down all the decorations she had so lovingly put up and angrily ripped up the Christmas cards.

She then bent down and picked up a handful of baubles and ornaments that had fallen from the tree. One by one she threw them at the wall, watching them smash into pieces. She then started to throw the figurines from the Nativity Set in the same fashion.

She stopped suddenly when she grabbed hold of the baby Jesus in his manager. She closed her eyes and fell down on to her knees, grasping the figurine in her two hands, almost as if she was praying for some sort of inspiration and began sobbing.

Face couldn't stand it any longer. He knelt down beside her and cradled her in his arms. Even BA was finding it hard not to get upset. It just wasn't fair. Murdock had finally found someone who loved and cared for him unconditionally and now it looked as if fate was about to deal him with another knockback.

Hannibal sighed as he also knelt down beside Kami.

"Don't quit now, Kami", he urged her. "Murdock's come such a long way in a very short space of time." "The last part of his recovery was always going to be the hardest."

"That's right, honey", encouraged Face. "You know, when he came back from Vietnam it was a good year before he could even leave the VA hospital." "He's made remarkable progress – and that's thanks mainly to you."

Kami sniffed back her tears as she heeded their words. Perhaps she was expecting too much of Murdock. It wasn't so unusual that he should feel inhibited about making that first step to re-join the real world again.

"Thanks", she said, as she replaced the figurine back down on the shelf. "But I think we've all played a part in helping him." "He's very lucky to have such devoted friends."

She brushed herself down, suddenly realising that she had glitter and tinsel all over her clothes and smiled gratefully at the team.

"Look, it's getting late", she said. "Why don't you get yourselves some dinner?" "I've prepared a casserole – it shouldn't take too long to heat it up." "There's plenty of vegetables in the fridge – just help yourselves."

"What about you, little mama?" asked BA. "Don't you want something to eat?"

"No, if you don't mind I think I'll go to my room and have a little think about things", she replied. "Perhaps I'll get some a bit later, though." "Don't worry about the mess", she added as an after-thought, "I'll clean it up later."

The guys let her go, taking the hint that she probably wanted to be on her own. Face and Hannibal prepared the dinner, whilst BA – despite Kami's orders – started to clear up the mess.

A couple of hours passed and Kami still hadn't come out of her room. The team were very reluctant to leave her on her own until they knew she was going to be okay, so Face volunteered to check on her. Hannibal eyed him up warily.

"Be careful, Lieutenant", he said in a warning voice. "Kami's very vulnerable at the moment." "Make sure you don't complicate matters further."

"Hannibal!", reproached Face in a hurt voice. "What _do_ you take me for?"

Hannibal and BA both gave each a wistful look as Face swept out of the room in a dramatic manner.

Face went upstairs and knocked politely on Kami's door. He could hear her music tape playing softly in her room. She turned it off before calling out "Come in!" He opened the door and stuck his head round hesitantly. She was lying on the bed and it was evident that she had been crying again.

"I can go if you like?" he said. "We just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Kami sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"No, it's okay Face", she said. "I guess I'm done feeling sorry for myself."

Face padded over and sat down next to her on the bed. He put his arm round her and wiped away the last of her tears from her cheeks.

"Please don't Face?", she said in a small voice. "I don't want any more sympathy." "Besides," she added, as she gently caressed his hand. "I'm not sure if I can trust my feelings at the moment."

Face made a move to withdraw his hand, but she clung on to it, partly in desperation and partly in frustration. She moved closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips. His resolve faltered for a split second as he returned her kiss, but then he pulled back and jumped off the bed.

"Kami", he said gently. "I don't think we want to do this to either Murdock or Rina, do we?"

Kami recoiled back in horror.

"Of course not, oh God, I'm so sorry Face!", she said, totally distraught and disgusted by her actions. "It's just – well – I really miss him, Face." "I love him so damn much – doesn't he realise that!"

"He knows, honey", comforted Face. "The thing is, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well I'm not ready to give up on him yet", said Kami in a determined voice. "So tomorrow, I'm going up to the hospital and I'm not leaving until Murdock agrees to come home," she further announced, her feisty personality suddenly making a re-appearance.

"That's the spirit," chuckled Face, who totally believed that Kami had the guts and nerve to carry out her plan.

He suddenly spotted a watch case sitting on Kami's bedside cabin.

"What's that?" he asked.

Kami leant across and opened it up, displaying a man's gold-plated Rolex watch. Face could tell it was a fake, but nonetheless a very expensive imitation. It was just perfect for Murdock, who wasn't at all materialistic and wouldn't feel comfortable with anything too flashy.

"It's Murdock's Christmas present – I haven't had time to wrap it up yet", she answered. "I got it engraved on the back – see?"

Face turned the watch over and read out the inscription. "_As long as time ticks slow and true, it will only ever be just you._"

"That's beautiful, Kami", said Face, genuinely touched by the simple sincerity of the words. He knew that Murdock would value the sentiment deeply. "Murdock will melt when he reads that, you see if he doesn't."

"We'll see", she sighed. "Thanks, Face." "I'll just freshen up and then I'll come down."

"Okay", replied Face.

He left the room and shut her door. As he walked down the landing, Hannibal appeared from one of the other bedrooms, making him jump.

"Jeez, Hannibal!", he exclaimed, "You scared the life out of me!"

Hannibal grinned back at him.

"I'm very proud of you, Lieutenant", he said. "That was a wise move you made back there."

"Hannibal!", Face further exclaimed. "You followed me!"

"Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't give in to temptation", said Hannibal.

"Oh, I was tempted alright", sighed Face. "If this had happened a few months back – before Rina … well who knows, I may not have been so reserved!"

"I think the boy has finally grown into a man", said Hannibal.

Face blushed in embarrassment. However, he felt a strange feeling of pride well up inside of him as he saw how proud Hannibal was of him.

"I guess I just know that Rina really is the one for me – just like I know Kami is the one for Murdock", he said.

Hannibal nodded in agreement, as they both walked back downstairs.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Bitter-sweet love**

The A-Team stayed with Kami for the rest of the evening. Hannibal rang Craig to bring him up-to-date with the latest on Murdock and he immediately wanted to come over to be with Kami. Hannibal managed to persuade him to stay where he was by insisting that they would stay and look after her. He told Craig that they were all going to the hospital the next morning, so Craig made arrangements to meet them there, wanting to support Kami in her hour of need.

The next morning dawned wet and windy. They all piled into Kami's car. BA drove and Hannibal sat next to him in the front. Kami and Face sat in the back, looking out at the stormy, black clouds that threatened to shed their tears at any moment. Face hoped it wasn't an omen of things yet to come.

When they arrived at the hospital, Craig was waiting in the car park for them. After checking in at the Visitors Desk, they all made their way to Murdock's room. He got quite a surprise when the group trouped in, although obviously he knew why they had come!

"What's this?" he enquired, somewhat sarcastically. "The Heavy Squad!"

"Don't get sarcastic, HM", scowled Kami. "It doesn't suit you." "You know why we're here, so pack your things and let's get going." "We can still make the release time, if you get your ass into gear."

"I'm not coming home, Kami", said Murdock stubbornly.

"Okay HM", she sighed patiently. "I understand how you feel, but you know you've got to take the first step at some stage, so why not now?"

"No – you don't understand", repeated Murdock. "I'm not coming home – period!"

Kami stared at him incredulously, taken back by this piece of disconcerting news.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"Look Kami", he continued. "I think we both know this is as good as it's going to get for me." "The meds have changed me – I'm not the same person I was when we first met anymore and I never will be."

"I see", she replied grimly. "So you're telling me this is make or break time?"

"Yep!", said Murdock. "That's about the size of it."

"And what about what I want?" she retorted. "Or have you forgotten that I'm supposed to be part of this relationship as well?"

"But don't you see, I'm doing this for you", said Murdock irritably. He rested his face in his hands as the stress began to build up from within him. "My head – it's not in a good place, Kami." "Too many ghosts to get rid of." "Too much guilt weighing me down."

"What guilt, HM?", she asked, her manner softening as she could feel Murdock slipping out of her reach.

"The memories of the dead ravish the minds of the living", he said, his eyes staring ahead, icy and distant. "It's true you, know, you never forget the ones you had to leave behind."

Kami shuddered, the coldness of his words sending a chill down her spine. She was struggling to find the right words that would bring him the consolation that he needed.

"Why couldn't you just let me die?", he suddenly said, glaring at Kami. "Why did you have to bring me back so I had to remember again?"

"I did it because … because I love you", she stammered, clearly upset by his accusing tone.

"Well if you really love me, Kami", then you'll let me go", he urged. "I don't want to see you suffer any more." "It's time you moved on with your life and let me get on with mine."

"Is this really what you want, HM?", asked Kami. "Because if I walk out of here now, I'm not ever going to come back."

"It's for the best, kimosabi", replied Murdock coldly. "You'll thank me in the long run."

Kami pulled Murdock into a hug and held him tight for several moments. She felt as if her heart was going to break. He didn't respond to her embrace so she finally released him and kissed him affectionately on the cheek.

"It will only ever be you, my love", she said tenderly, before she walked away. "I hope you'll find someone who can make you happy someday – you deserve that much."

Kami walked away towards the door, but found Face blocking her path.

"You're not really going to walk out on him are you?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Face", sobbed Kami. "But I can't do this anymore." "I've hurt him enough already."

"He didn't mean what he said, Kami", said Face, glaring angrily at Murdock. "For God's sake, Murdock, tell her you didn't mean it!"

But Murdock's stance remained aloof and unapproachable as he stared back at Face. Kami tried to push past him but he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"This is ridiculous!" he exclaimed in exasperation. "You both love the bones of each other!" "Murdock's just confused, that's all!"

Kami stopped for a moment, her eyes full of grief as he looked at Face.

"I should have listened to you", she said quietly, unable to keep her voice from quavering. "You tried to warn me that this would happen." "I thought I had enough love for the both of us to get through this." "But all I've managed to do is slowly destroy him – piece by piece." "I can't do it any more, Face", please let me go."

She shrugged off his arm and ran out of the room. Craig shook his head despairingly at Face. "We'll wait by the cars", he said as he quickly followed behind her.

BA immediately turned on Murdock.

"You really are a crazy fool!", he barked furiously at him. "You've just lost the one good thing in your life that really meant something to you!"

"BA's right", continued Hannibal. "I hope you know what you're doing, Murdock?"

"I don't need her feeling sorry for me anymore", muttered Murdock.

"The only one round here feeling sorry for themselves is you!", retorted Face.

"That's not true!" said Murdock. "I did this for Kami's sake – so she doesn't have to put up with this shit anymore."

"Really?" said Face. "Well you keep telling yourself that, buddy, because it looks to me like you've taken the easy route out."

"What the hell has this got to do with you, Face!", snapped back Murdock. "No doubt you get your kicks from her running to you every time she needs a shoulder to cry on!"

"She's got far too much pride to go crying to anyone, as you well know!", said Face indignantly. "Kami has only cried in front of us a few times over the past four months and that was only because she couldn't stand the pain you were going through – not because she wanted sympathy!"

"Well, now's her chance to get away from it all", said Murdock. "She doesn't have to carry the burden of having to take care of a psycho!"

"My, you are feeling sorry for yourself, aren't you?" scoffed Face. "And just for the record, Murdock, Kami has never referred to you as a psycho." "And if she didn't want to be burdened with you, she would have quit the very first time she came to see you at the hospital."

Face took a second to catch his breath before continuing with his outburst.

"Were you aware that she spent the whole night at your bedside, talking to you and tending to your wounds?" Do you think it was easy for her to see you lying there, beaten half to death?" "Do you think she enjoyed watching you reliving your worst nightmares?" "She didn't do all that because she felt sorry for you or out of some misplaced loyalty." "She did it because she loves you."

Murdock stood transfixed as he listened to Face bearing his soul. He had no idea that Kami had spent that first night at his bedside. In fact it dawned on him, probably for the first time, that he hadn't given a second thought to how Kami might be feeling. He suddenly shook himself out of his stupor.

"It doesn't change anything, Face", he replied, although he was slightly more humble in his manner. "The fact still remains that I can't get back to who I was before." "The meds won't let me and, well, you know what will happen if I don't take them."

"Can't you try, Murdock?", questioned Hannibal. "It's still very early days, after all." "Can't you do it for Kami?"

"Yeah, come on buddy", urged Face. "Just think, Murdock, once we get our pardons, you'll have a whole new life ahead of you – the one you've always dreamt about." And Kami could be part of it."

"I can't keep asking her to put her life on hold for me", he answered stubbornly. "Anyway, Face, I thought you'd be pleased – after all there's nothing stopping you from going after her now."

Face started to feel his patience slipping away from him. He decided it was time to up the ante and pull out all the stops to get a reaction from Murdock.

"I already had my chance, thank-you very much, Murdock, he said, coolly, "But I decided it wasn't worth taking the risk."

A spark ignited in Murdock's eyes as if someone had suddenly just turned on a switch.

"What do you mean?", he said, obviously put out by Face's revelation. "When?"

"Last night!", replied Face. "She was upset when we told her you weren't coming home." "She was feeling vulnerable and mixed up and that's when she kissed me." "And believe me, Murdock, that kiss was soooooo good!" "I could have taken advantage of her right there and then – but I didn't."

"So what stopped you?" Murdock spat the words out at Face in anger.

"Because I knew she didn't want me, you idiot!", shouted back Face "She wants you, Murdock – its only ever been about you!"

Murdock's eyes suddenly lost their cold, distant stare as all of his emotions, that had lain dormant for so long, suddenly started to re-surface.

"I want you all to leave", he announced in a strained voice. "I understand that you only want to help me, but I've made my decision." "If you can't respect that, then perhaps it would be better if you all just stay away."

"You know we won't walk out on you, Captain", said Hannibal. "No matter what you decide to do, we'll still be here when you need us." "Okay?"

"Yes, sir", replied Murdock.

"I think you're wrong, but I'm still your blood-brother, Murdock," said BA, as he got up to leave the room. "Don't you ever forget that."

Face lingered behind for a few seconds. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the watch that Kami had bought Murdock for Christmas. He had swiped it from her bedroom when she wasn't looking!

"What's this?" asked Murdock curiously.

"This is what Kami bought you for Christmas", responded Face. "Why don't you read the inscription?" "It might prove to you that Kami was in this relationship for the long-haul." "Pity you didn't feel the same way."

He put the watch down on the table and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Hannibal and BA were waiting for him.

"You don't think I was too hard on him, do you?" asked Face, in a concerned voice.

"No, Lieutenant", reassured Hannibal. "I think I saw a glimmer of the old Murdock there for a moment."

"Yeah, Face", agreed BA. "I think you just may have got through to him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The Home Coming**

Murdock sat down at the table, tentatively staring at Kami's gift. He had so many voices talking to him in his head, that he didn't know which one to listen to.

The first voice was that of anger: ["_For God's sake Kami, stop apologising …_"] which eventually turned into confusion: ["_Incoming! - take cover!_"]. He picked up the box and suddenly the voice changed to that of anguish: ["_The memory of the dead …_"] followed by the voice of guilt: ["_You'll only hurt her if you stop taking your meds…_"]. He opened it up and the guilt changed to resentment ["_I'm not the same person I was when we first met …_"].****As he took the watch out of the box his anxiety took over again: ["_What about the nightmares?_"]. A smile appeared on his face as he admired the watch and the anxiety made may for a reassurance that everything would be okay: ["_I'll just have to kiss them all away._"].

He turned over the watch and read the inscription. The final voice he heard was overwhelmingly clear and that was the voice of love ["_It will only ever be you, HM_"].

Murdock's emotions finally erupted. He collapsed over the table, sobbing relentlessly. "Oh God, what have I done, what have I done!", he repeated to himself over and over again.

The Duty Nurse, who had witnessed the comings and goings from her desk, came rushing into the room. She was the same kindly nurse whom Murdock had introduced Kami to when she first came to see him at the Secure Unit. Murdock had become one of her favourite patients and was upset to see him so distraught.

"Mr Murdock!", she said, her voice full of concern. "Whatever is the matter, dear?"

"I've … lost … her!" spluttered Murdock, gulping breathlessly between his sobs. "She's … left … me!"

The Nurse put a calming hand on Murdock's shoulder. She had seen Kami leave the room, earlier, obviously in a distressed state.

"I don't believe it!" she said. "You only had to look into that young lady's beautiful eyes to see how much love she had for you." "Can't you go after her and make things right?"

Murdock stared at the Nurse for a moment. Then he suddenly jumped up from the chair, gave her a big kiss and starting limping – as fast as he could – out of the room.

"Wait, Mr Murdock!", exclaimed the Nurse, "You just can't walk out of here by yourself!"

She hurried after Murdock, who despite his knee injury, managed to get up quite a bit of speed! A couple of Orderlies came running up to try and stop Murdock leaving the building.

"Please!", he begged the Nurse, "Please, help me!"

Meanwhile, the team had arrived back at the cars and were in deep discussion with Kami and Craig. It had just started to rain, so they made arrangements to meet back at Kami's house. It was then that they heard Murdock frantically yelling "Kami!", "Kami" in the distance.

"Oh no", groaned Kami. She tried to get into one of the cars, but Face put an arm on her shoulder.

"Give him another chance, Kami?", he said gently.

"It won't do any good, Face", replied Kami.

Murdock was approaching closer. One of the Orderlies was pushing him in the wheelchair, and the Nurse was running along beside them. They were both huffing and puffing and had to eventually stop to catch their breath. Murdock jumped out of the wheelchair and made a mad dash towards Kami.

"Let me get in the car, Face!", Kami said urgently, but Face very conveniently couldn't find the keys!

"Kami, don't go!", panted Murdock, as he finally made it to the car. "Let's go back and talk some more."

"I'm done talking, HM", said Kami. "It only leads to more empty words and broken promises."

"Not this time, baby", pleaded Murdock. "I mean it, really – I just got a case of the purple wobblies before, that's all!"

Kami shook her head dubiously, very much doubting that Murdock meant what he said. She turned away from him, determined not to let herself get entangled in another heartfelt confrontation.

In a last-ditch attempt to make Kami believe, him, Murdock flung himself down on to his knees and grabbed her coat.

"Do you want me to beg, Kami?" implored Murdock. "Because if that's what it takes then that's what I'll do!"

Kami looked down in horror to see Murdock grovelling at her feet in the mud and the rain.

"Stop it, HM!", she said, becoming fretful as his behaviour became more extreme. "Of course I don't want you to beg." "Please, just let me go – you said it yourself, it's for the best!"

"But I can't do it without you!" he sobbed pitifully as she tried desperately to shake him off. "I NEED YOU!"

Kami stopped struggling and pulled Murdock gently to his feet. She looked deep into his eyes and her heart skipped a beat as she saw him responding to her steady gaze.

"What do you want to do, HM", she whispered. "What do you _really_ want to do?"

"I want to come home", he replied. "Today!"

Kami believed him. She had seen something in him that had been missing for the last couple of months. She looked enquiring at the Nurse.

"Is that possible, Nurse?", she asked.

"Well, I can't release Mr Murdock without his consultant's consent", she said. "He is in this afternoon, so we could get him to draw up new release papers for later on today." "Why don't you help Mr Murdock pack and then stay and have some lunch with him?"

"That's sound good", said Kami. "This only thing is we all came in my car …"

"Don't worry about that, sis", interrupted Craig. "I'll drop the guys off home and you can drive Murdock back later."

"Is that okay with you, HM?" asked Kami.

Murdock nodded his head in delight.

"Okay," continued Kami. "Why don't you go back inside with the Nurse and get cleaned up?" "I've just to sort out a few things with the guys and then I'll come up."

The guys all came over and hugged Murdock. He made a special point of embracing Face back.

"Thanks, buddy!", he said, his face glowing with gratitude. Face slapped him playfully on the back.

Murdock got back in the wheelchair. He held his hand out towards Kami.

"You will come back, won't you baby?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course, HM", she replied, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as the Orderly pushed him back to the building.

Kami turned to the team with a grateful look on her face.

"Well, I don't know what you said to Murdock to make him change his mind, but whatever it was – thanks!", she said.

"We didn't say much really", said Hannibal. "It was Face that made him see sense."

"Oh, I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know", replied Face modestly. "Just a couple of home truths!"

"I can't believe it!", mumbled BA, "He's actually gonna come home!"

"You'd better believe it BA!", remarked Kami. "Damn it though, I wish I hadn't trashed the Christmas decorations!"

"Don't you worry about that, little mama", said BA. "We'll soon sort that out for you.

Craig gave his sister a hug before getting in the car.

"You sure you're going be alright?", he asked.

"Couldn't be better, bruv", she replied back.

She waved to the guys as Craig drove off and went back to Murdock's room. She passed the Nurse at the Visitors Desk.

"Is it okay to go in?", she asked.

"Of course," said the Nurse. "I'll take you through."

Murdock had changed out of his wet and muddy clothes and was waiting for Kami. He gave a huge sigh of relief when she entered the room and immediately pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance", he said earnestly. "I know I don't deserve it – especially after the way I've treated you lately!

"Just as long as you are sure this is what you really want, HM" said Kami. "We can take it one step at a time and I can bring you back to the hospital any time you feel you can't cope – okay?"

"I want to come home, Kami", Murdock reiterated firmly. "I want things to get back how they used to be."

Kami hugged him back. It was all she wanted to hear.

"Come on", she said. "Let's get your bag packed."

It was then that her eyes fell upon the watch lying on the table.

"What's that doing here?" she said in surprise.

"Faceman gave it to me", responded Murdock. "I think he brought it along for insurance!"

"Well – that son of a gun!" exclaimed Kami, shaking her head in bemusement.

"Don't be angry with him?" said Murdock, putting the watch carefully on his wrist. "It made me realise that you were the most important thing in my life and that you were worth fighting for. "I'll treasure it forever!"

Kami smiled in delight. For the first time in months she felt like there was a connection again between them. They spent the next couple of hours talking and getting close again. When lunchtime came they went to the Common Room to have their meals. Like Hannibal, Murdock had found it very interesting to see how easily Kami fitted in. In fact, she had become very popular with everyone and he was proud of the way she found time to interact with the other patients.

After lunch they finally got to see Murdock's consultant. He had drafted up new release papers and once he was sure Murdock was confident about his decision, he finally gave his consent for him to leave.

It wasn't long before Kami was pulling up on her drive. The front of the house had been adorned with various Christmas lights and decorations. Murdock's face lit up with complete joy and excitement.

"Ready?" asked Kami, taking Murdock's hand in her's.

"Ready, kimosabi!", replied Murdock, with a big grin on his face.

The team and Craig were waiting for them to arrive. The inside of the house had also been decorated and Kami was touched by the amount of effort the guys had obviously made in making things nice for Murdock.

"My, you've really outdone yourselves, this time!", she said to BA, giving him a big hug.

"Gee, it ain't nothing", replied BA. "Face managed to get replacements and we all pitched in to put them up."

Once Murdock was settled in, they all went to the dining room to have a light supper. The conversation was very lively and Murdock was clearly enjoying himself.

"Will you and Kami be joining us on Christmas Day?" asked Hannibal. As pleased as Murdock appeared to be back home again, Hannibal wasn't sure if he was up to being thrown head first into a big crowd!

Murdock looked at Kami for some reassurance.

"It's your call, HM", she said.

"The girls really want to see you", encouraged Face. "They wanted to come and show their support for both you and Kami whilst you were in hospital, but what with Decker lurking around every corner, they didn't want to risk it!"

"You know that Stockwell will probably make an appearance", said Hannibal, wanting Murdock to be aware of all the facts.

Kami immediately scowled.

"Well, I'd still like to go", said Murdock slowly. "I can put up with him, but I don't want him to upset Kami."

Kami sighed in partial resignation. She didn't want the feud between them to keep going on. Besides, he had been instrumental in getting the team their pardons and had stayed supportive whilst Murdock recovered in the hospital.

"Well I guess if Murdock can put up with him, then I can too?" she answered.

"Then we'll go!" concluded Murdock.

After tea the guys decided to leave Murdock and Kami on their own. No doubt it had been a very long day for them both and they wanted to give Murdock plenty of time to readjust back into the daily routine again.

"See you later!" said Face brightly as he hugged them both goodbye.

"We'll leave you alone, tomorrow", said Hannibal, "But if you need anything – anything at all – you ring me, okay?"

"Yes Pops!", replied Kami obediently, whilst Murdock nodded resolutely.

"Ditto what Hannibal said", echoed Craig.

Everyone finally left and Murdock gave a contented sigh as he gazed adoringly at Kami.

"Home sweet home", he said.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Believing in miracles**

Kami and Murdock enjoyed Christmas Eve on their own - although Face did make a surprise visit to see them early afternoon. He appeared to be in a deep discussion with Murdock about something, before mysteriously disappearing shortly after!

Christmas morning dawned bright and frosty, adding to the atmosphere of the day. Murdock opened the tree presents that Kami had bought him, shrieking in delight at all the little surprises. He then pulled out a gift for Kami, handing it to her shyly.

"What's this?" she asked. She unwrapped the present to reveal a small ring box. She opened it to find a gold eternity ring, encrusted in identically cut diamonds. She gasped in astonishment.

"HM – it's – it's beautiful!", she stammered.

Murdock beamed from ear to ear.

"I wanted to get you something that symbolised my never-ending love for you", he said. "I know I've done it a bit back-to-front, what with us not being married or anything, but it just seemed appropriate somehow."

"But how …?", "I mean when …?", questioned Kami. Suddenly the penny dropped. "Face!", she conceded.

Murdock nodded.

"I gave him one of your rings as a size guide when everyone was round yesterday", he continued. "I saw you admiring one just like it when we were out shopping a couple of months back." "He said he'd sort it out for me." "I'm afraid it probably won't fit your wedding finger, though", he added, frowning suddenly.

"That's doesn't matter, HM", said Kami, hugging Murdock close. "It's the thought that counts – and such a wonderful gesture."

Murdock slipped the ring on her finger. Kami couldn't remember when she had felt more happier. They got ready to meet the others and Kami laughed when she saw Murdock appearing with his Christmas jumper on!

Christmas Day was a great success. There were a few strained moments with the arrival of General Stockwell, but luckily he didn't outstay his welcome and was gone before they sat down to eat. Kami was civil and polite and there was no ill-feelings on Murdock's part towards him.

Everyone was very glad to see Murdock looking so well and relaxed. Mrs Baracus was soon smothering him in her own brand of motherly love and Maggie and Rina were very tentative and supportive of him.

He was overcome by everyone's kindness. After the feast had been eaten he made a heart-felt speech.

"Christmas is a time for miracles", he had said. "I didn't really believe in miracles until I met Kami." "And looking round this table today, seeing the faces of the people who have loved and cared for me over the years, I believe in them even more."

The next day Kami and Murdock went back home. Murdock became more and more confident and by the time he was due back to see his consultant, he had already made up his mind that he was ready to leave the hospital permanently. So after a couple of days he was released as an out-patient and slowly things began to get back to normal.

It was now almost the end of December. They were just getting ready to settle down for the evening. Murdock came out of the shower in his bath robe to find Kami in the bedroom, listening to some music that was playing on the tape deck. He smiled warmly, as he saw her standing there dressed only in one of his t-shirts. Apparently, it had become her custom to pick one out to wear at bedtime whilst he was in hospital, as it made her feel like he was with her.

"Kami!", he called to her. "Can you throw me over a pair of pyjamas from the drawer?"

Kami, who had her back to Murdock, didn't answer. She appeared to be completely engrossed in the lyrics of the song she was listening to. Murdock recognised it as being "Stand by You" by the Pretenders. He could hear her singing along quietly.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you …_

Murdock softly padded across the room towards her and was alarmed to see that she was crying.

"Kami!", interrupted Murdock gently. "What's wrong baby?"

Kami turned towards Murdock with a distressed look on her face.

"This song – I used to play it a lot when you were … when you weren't here," she explained.

"Seems apt", said Murdock, wondering why Kami was so upset.

"Except … I didn't stand by you did I", she suddenly blurted out. "I nearly gave up on us!" "I walked out on you just when you needed me the most!"

"Hey, that wasn't your fault", replied Murdock. "I wasn't exactly making it easy for you!"

"But you were ill", continued Kami, getting more and more distressed. "You had an excuse for acting the way you did." "But me?" "I let you down, HM - I let you down big time!"

"No, Kami, that's not true", exclaimed Murdock,. "I couldn't have come this far without you, baby."

"But you don't understand!", she almost yelled at him. "I feel so angry – angry because I was here on my own and you were stuck in hospital." "And I feel guilty about feeling angry because I know it wasn't your fault that you weren't well." "And then I get all confused because I was an emotional wreck and my feelings were shot to pieces." "And then I get all angry again when I think of how those animals hurt you!"

She suddenly stopped her rambling as the tears began to pour down her cheeks. "And then when you said you weren't coming home I felt … I felt …. let down." "And … and … I made a pass at Face!"

Murdock listened patiently to her outcry, realising that she had been wrestling with the same tormented voices that he himself had endured. Except he hadn't been there for Kami like she had been for him. In fact, all throughout his stay at the hospital, Murdock had hardly given Kami a second thought about how she might have coping or feeling. He suddenly felt very ashamed of himself.

Kami was staring at Murdock with some trepidation, wondering why he had not reacted to her revelation.

"HM, did you hear what I just said?", she asked, breaking through his line of thought. "I said I kissed …. !"

"It's okay, Kami", interrupted Murdock. "I already know – Face told me at the hospital the day after it happened."

"Oh!", she replied, a little taken-back. "It wasn't his fault", she continued, anxious to make it clear it had been all her doing. "I made the first move – he behaved like a perfect gentleman." He didn't want to cheat on you or Rina." "Nothing happened - you do believe that, don't you, HM?"

Murdock nodded his head, taking Kami's hands in his.

"It doesn't matter what happened, Kami", he said softly. "It's what happens now that counts, right?"

Kami turned her head up towards Murdock and nodded back in reply.

"You haven't gone off me then?", she suddenly asked.

Murdock chuckled. "Of course not!", he said. "Why do you say that?"

Kami took away her hand and gently caressed his cheek.

"Well, I've really enjoyed the kisses and the cuddles", she said honestly, "But … I really need more than that – I've missed you so much." "Don't you want me, HM?"

"I want you so much my body aches", Murdock replied fervently. But there was a look of apprehension on his face. He knew she was talking about their physical relationship, which had been non-existent over the last three months. Kami also saw the look and pulled away, cursing herself for being so pushy.

"I'm sorry, HM", she said apologetically. "I don't want to rush you – not if you're not ready."

"It's not that, Kami", he said nervously. "It's just that … well … I'm afraid it won't be as good as it was before."

"Well you never know", responded Kami, "It might even be better."

"But I've still got those awful scars ….", he started to say.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, HM", interrupted Kami.

" … and my ribs still ache sometimes … and my leg isn't as flexible as it could be", he stuttered on, trying to ignore Kami's sultry, come-to-bed eyes.

"Well it didn't seem so bad the other day when you were sprinting across the hospital car park like an Olympic runner!", she remarked candidly. "I promise I'll be gentle with you", she added, in a hushed whisper.

"There's no other way!", he replied.

Kami took his hand and led him towards the bed. She plumped up the pillows against the headboard and turned back towards him. She undid his bath robe and took it off carefully. He pulled his arms around himself in a conscious manner to hide his exposed wounds. She stroked his arms lovingly, not seeming to care about the hideous marks that were still evident on his skin.

"Sit down on the bed against the pillows", she ordered softly.

Murdock did as he was told. Once he was comfortable, Kami climbed up beside him and straddled him, sitting gently on his lap. She leant forward and rained light kisses over his forehead and face until she finally found his lips. The kiss was long and lingering and Murdock was soon responding with a passion that had been slowly building up within him.

She eventually broke away, but continued to shower his neck with small, loving kisses. She shifted her position slightly on his lap so she could reach down to give his chest, shoulders and arms the same attention. She caressed his body gently, tears flowing involuntarily, as she could feel the scars under her fingers.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you again, my love," she murmured tearfully, as she continued to kiss every inch of his chest, taking care not to put too much pressure on his ribs. "Not ever!"

Murdock moaned in pleasure. His inhibitions were beginning to fade under the seducing caress of his lover's hands. He gently pushed her up, quickly pulling off her t-shirt over her head and throwing it down on the floor. He put his hands around her waist and frowned for a moment as he noticed (again, for the first time) that she had lost weight, before letting his hands roam lovingly over her soft, inviting curves. There wasn't an ounce of fat to be found on her and her muscles were toned and hard – probably as a result of her workout sessions in the gym with Murdock whilst he was undergoing physiotherapy for this leg.

She gazed down at him, her deep blue eyes burning with desire and anticipation. He pulled her towards him so he could taste her sweet kiss again, his yearning for her becoming more urgent.

"Kami, please", he begged her. "I need you too."

Kami could feel his erection building as he pressed against her. She shifted position again, further up his body, so it would be easy for him to find her. She raised herself on to her knees and Murdock took his pulsating member in his hand to help guide it into place. She carefully pushed down as Murdock thrust his hips up until eventually he entered her. Kami gasped briefly at the intrusion and then began to rhythmically move her hips up and down. Murdock did likewise, and as their passion grew they were transported into a world where only the two of them existed. Their final release left them clinging to each, sobbing with joy and happiness.

Kami eventually rolled off Murdock's chest. She gazed up at him and then snuggled down contently beside him.

"You know what, HM?" she said. "I think I might believe in miracles too!".


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Saving Captain Murdock**

It was a couple of days later and Kami and Murdock were spending some time with the others at the safe-house. Murdock was sitting in the kitchen with a glass of water when Face walked in and found him in a thoughtful mood.

"You okay, buddy?" asked Face, anxiously, aware that he seemed a bit distant.

Murdock sighed as he looked at his best friend.

"I'm just thanking my lucky stars that I didn't throw it all away with Kami", he replied sombrely. "I guess I've got you to thank for that, Facey!" "I really was a complete idiot, wasn't I?"

"No more than usual!" teased Face, immediately ducking as Murdock threw a tea towel at him.

"Seriously, though Face", he continued, "I hate myself for the way I didn't show her any consideration though all this mess." "I don't know why she put with me for so long."

"I do", replied Face. "Because she loves you – plain and simple." "She never expected anything more from you than you could give her and accepted you for who you were."

"Maybe." "But I don't understand what she sees in me that makes me so special", said Murdock, still sounding completely perplexed that Kami should even look twice at him, never mind wanting to have a relationship with him!

"Oh, I think I know", said Face. "She sees what we've always seen in you – a wonderful, fun-loving, warm-hearted person who has the gift to make everyone laugh – and cry – just by the things you do and say."

Murdock blushed at Face's words, genuinely touched by his sentiments.

"Well I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you, Hannibal and BA", he said. "You know you all saved my life don't you?" "You made sure I didn't give in to the demons and gave me a reason for living again."

"We were just returning the favour, mate", said Face. "Made up for all those times you risked your life to save us in Vietnam."

"You still saved me, though", persisted Murdock. He analysed the situation for a moment before adding, "You guys may have saved my life, Face, but Kami – well I guess she's given my life back to me – does that make sense?"

"Sure does", reflected Face. "I guess that proves there's more than one way to save a life."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: End plan**

It was New Year's Eve and everyone was at Kami's house. General Stockwell had delivered the A-Team's Pardons earlier that day and they were all celebrating the fact that they were free men at last.

Hannibal looked round the room, smiling in contentment. They had all waited so long for this day to come and he couldn't have hoped for a better ending.

"Nice to see the children looking so happy", he said to Maggie, slipping his hand around her shoulder as he sat next to her on the sofa.

"It's been a long time coming", she replied, squeezing his hand affectionately.

Hannibal glanced over at Face. He was sitting with Rina and her son, Eric, looking completely relaxed and happy. It was obvious he was going to be a doting step-dad and Eric seemed to be very fond of him. Face was just about to start a new adventure in his life and Hannibal knew he had the resilience and motivation to make it work.

His gaze moved on to Kami and Craig. Together with Craig's wife, Amanda, they had been a welcome (and as it turned out, essential) addition to his dysfunctional family. He had always thought that fate had brought them together for a reason.

Murdock was sitting next to Kami, as she chatted to Craig and Amanda. He was busy winding BA up about something – a sure sign that things were getting back to normal!

"Now look Scooter …" he was saying annoyingly, whilst BA was barking back at him, "Don't call me Scooter, Fool!" Mrs Baracus, who had sort of become Murdock's surrogate mum over the years, was trying to calm the situation down.

Hannibal wondered what BA would do now that they were free men. He had always been one of life's misfits, but Hannibal was still proud of the way his Sargent had remained true to himself. His loyalty to the A-Team had been second to none and Hannibal was sure he would be successful in whatever he decided to do with his life.

And then there was Murdock. He still had quite a long way to go with his recovery but he knew his Captain had a way of bouncing back from whatever life flung at him. And of course he had Kami now and like Face, he was just about to start living the dream that they had both talked about.

He turned back to Maggie, his piercing blue eyes full of hope for the future.

"You know Maggie ….", he started to say, before Maggie finished off his sentence for him.

"I know John", she said, "You just love it when a plan comes together!"

**FINI**

[_Note: I'm thinking there are a few loose ends to tie up here. However, I am aware that my stories are turning into novels so will publish a new story at another date. Please review if you liked/hated the story.]_


End file.
